One of Every Color
by Croik
Summary: PhoenixMiles. After GS3 Phoenix appeals an old case, which forces him to choose between a woman's life and an old friend. Yaoi, spoilers
1. Prologue

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorny / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content. C&C welcome and appreciated.

In a pervious fic I said that Edgeworth was still practicing law in France after leaving the country in GS1. I changed my mind about that for this fic so forget that part :D

This fic takes place a few weeks after the events of GS3, and contains spoilers for all three games.

**One of Every Color**

Prologue

_Thursday, May 23rd, 2019. 7:44 pm_

Miles watched the pair from a safe distance. Despite having been invited to attend that evening he still felt an uncomfortable stirring of guilt, as if he were witnessing some event not meant for him. There were plenty of strangers moving along the train platform, and many of them glanced in the direction of the man and woman standing face to face. But to them the scene would have only appeared to be a parting of two lovers like any other that had been repeated countless times at this very spot in this very station. It was because Miles understood the significance that made it feel sinful to watch.

Phoenix's cheeks hadn't returned to their natural color in nearly an hour, and the awkward fidgeting in his body language was becoming almost comical. Ayame wasn't doing any better. Miles couldn't hear the contents of their drawn out conversation, but he imagined it must have been remarkably sentimental, considering he could all but see both of them stuttering. The exchange was a drama of shy glances and head scratching, long pauses and childish smiles. It was more painful that charming, and by the end, when they finally embraced, even someone as unused to this kind of observation as Miles could see tension in the gesture. They were as uncertain as teenagers.

Miles finally diverted his gaze, instead watching the slow current of moving bodies across the platform. He didn't look up until he heard the train whistle; by then Ayame was on her way home, and Phoenix was heading back toward him. He stood up from the bench that had been his vantage point for the past twenty minutes to meet him.

"Sorry." Phoenix was still pink in the face, making Miles wonder if he wasn't about ready to pass out from blood deprivation to his brain. He scratched the back of his neck yet again. "I didn't mean to make you wait so long."

"It's fine," Miles replied easily, giving his suit coat a slight tug to straighten it. "I didn't have any real plans for tonight anyway."

Phoenix smiled sheepishly, but there was that same insecurity behind his eyes that had Miles had been witness to all night, and it made his expression appear somewhat pained. "I feel bad," he insisted. "You're only here for a short time--I must be keeping you away from _something_."

"It can wait." Miles had to admit that if it had been him, he wouldn't have wanted to come alone, either. He turned. "Come on--I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks."

The evening was unusually chill even for May, and the two men walked close together back to Edgeworth's rented car. In the aftermath of Ayame's trial he had spent the last several weeks back in Europe, returning only now to deal with some important business. The fact that Ayame was being released from her sentence that very week was mere coincidence, and he had made the offer to drive them to the station.

Ayame was returning to Hazakurain. Miles hadn't intended to ask Phoenix what he felt about that, but he ended up finding out anyway.

"It's probably the best thing for both of us right now," Phoenix volunteered as they weaved through the parking lot. "I would have asked her to stay in the city for a while, but my apartment is pretty small, and it would have been…." He trailed off, his gaze wandering away.

Miles pursed his lips; dealing out romantic advice wasn't exactly his strong suit. "Awkward," he filled in. "It's understandable, after everything you've both been through." Hoping to maybe lighten the mood--and lift him from any advisory obligation--he added, "That tiny apartment of yours might have reminded her too much of prison anyway."

Phoenix scoffed, and though he was smiling his eyes were lowered: there was still something heavy on his mind. Miles' shoulders drooped. Years ago he would have stayed silent and prayed Phoenix would drop the subject, keeping him from getting involved. But he had already come all this way, and if he displayed cowardice now he wouldn't forgive himself for it later.

"So." They reached the car, separating to their respective doors. But instead of unlocking it Miles paused, watching Phoenix intently from across the roof. "Do you still love her?" he asked bluntly.

Phoenix straightened, suddenly looking years younger in the way he avoided Miles' steady gaze. He licked his lips. "…Yes," he said after a long, silent pause. "I…I think so. I mean, I do." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I do. I just…don't know what to do."

"Don't know what to do?" Miles echoed. His tone was curious, prompting Phoenix to continue, though he had a feeling he already he knew how Phoenix would answer. "You don't want to get back together?"

"It's not that," Phoenix insisted. "Especially now that I know it was her all along…" He shook his head. "I believed in her for all those years. There's no reason why I _shouldn't_ still love her, now that I know I was right."

Miles clicked the automatic door lock on his key chain. "So what's the problem?"

Before Phoenix could answer he twisted the driver's side door open, slipping behind the wheel. It was a deliberate move that gave Phoenix a chance to think as he, too, ducked into the car. Neither of them was accustomed to speaking so openly about their personal lives and the preparation time seemed to do him some good.

"The problem is, it's been years," Phoenix told him once he was settled. He sounded more sure of himself then, if not more melancholy, as if finally coming to the heart of the matter. "A lot has happened since then, and…I've changed. I know I have."

He looked up abruptly, meeting Miles' eyes at last. "I don't know if I can be for her what I was back then, or if that's even what either of us wants now. Do you know what I mean?"

Miles' fingers curled stiffly around his keys, digging small, tooth-like indentations into his palm. He was quiet for a long time before facing forward. His own voice was noticeably less confident as he started the car and gave his answer.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean."

* * *

Forty minutes later Phoenix had been dropped off at his apartment, and Miles was finally attending to the "business" he had flown from Europe to complete in the first place. He pulled into the driveway of an old, modest two story house, with chipping paint and rough, overgrown landscaping. The shutters, which were once a deep blue, were faded, cracked, and sealed shut over every window. No one had lived in this house for years, and as Miles moved up the familiar stone walkway he felt a dull pang of guilt for its poor condition. Had he not been in such a dramatic hurry two years ago, he could have made arrangements for it to be better taken care of. 

The key he had picked up that morning needed a little wiggling to fit into its intended lock, and the hinges creaked something awful, raising the small hairs on the back of Miles' neck as he finally stepped inside what had once been his childhood home. It was his first time crossing that threshold in nearly fifteen years. Though the house had been in his name for all that time, having been left to him at the time of his father's death, he had never been compelled to use it. He had lived with the Karmas in their estate, and after that his own luxurious condominium downtown, closer to the Prosecutor's Office. By the time he was old enough to inherit the property it had lost its meaning for him.

Miles walked slowly down the front hall, which opened first into the kitchen. Most of the furniture was still present, and when he drew two fingertips across the surface of their old kitchen table he left a pair of streaks in the fine layer of dust covering it. Fifteen years ago he had sat at that table eating the scrambled eggs his father had prepared for breakfast before they would head to court together. He remembered quite clearly, because he hadn't finished them all--a stubborn child's protest at being told he couldn't bring his new Red Time Force Ranger to his father's work, even though it could have been concealed perfectly in his pocket. It had sat alone on the table all through that fateful day.

Driven by curiosity he moved out of the kitchen, past the living room and through a side door into a small room by the stairway. It was a bedroom, with a single box spring mattress and lines of shelves set low on the walls. Several plastic packing bins were stacked in the far corner. He was drawn to them, and upon opening the lid found the old toys of his youth, most of which were bent and scuffed from having been hastily packed. He lifted the red action figure out from among them, turning it over in his hands as he recalled the familiar texture of cheap plastic.

Miles stood in the center of the empty space for a long time, taking in the musty smell, idly polishing the toy with the cuff of his jacket. Slowly, he took a seat on the edge of his old mattress. Bit by bit memories returned to him: the Saturday mornings he'd spent arranging his figures on the shelves, his father tucking him into bed at night, even the faint sound of his mother's voice floating in from the kitchen as she packed his lunch for school…

Miles continued to stare down at the figure in his hand, rubbing it with his thumb, as he tugged his cell phone out of his coat pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Detective, it's me," he said as soon as the call came through. "I'm sorry to call so late, but I wanted to know…"

He sighed, briefly closing his eyes. "Do you know if the Prosecutor's Office is still interested in taking me back?"


	2. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 1

_Monday September 16th, 2019. 10:04 am_

Phoenix still had his breakfast--a tart green apple--held between his teeth as he nearly tumbled into his office. His brilliant idea to take some of his work home with him over the weekend had backfired. Somehow he was bringing in three times as much paperwork as he'd started with, briefcase in hand and binders under each arm. Business hadn't yet settled down after the upswing his victory against Godot had spurred, and may have even picked up more. With so many clients asking after him he'd started doing a bit of investigating into each case before even agreeing to take it on. It was exhausting work, which led to hours of recording evidence and testimony, without any help and sometimes for no money. He considered it worthwhile, though, if it kept him from defending the guilty.

There were no messages on the machine for once; Phoenix sighed in relief and took the time to set down his things and shrug his coat off. Only then did he finally remove the apple from his teeth. He flopped onto the office sofa, opening and closing his mouth a few times to work the stiffness from his jaw. "Five past nine and I'm already exhausted," he muttered with a wry grin. "Day's off to a great start." He took a huge bite of apple and winced at how sour it was.

Phoenix was just getting down to the core when there was a knock at the door: first visitor of the week. Figuring he might as well begin on the right foot--by Friday maybe he could slack some--he tossed the rest of his apple out and pulled his suit coat back on. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly, much more slowly than most of the people that rushed into his office needing help. It even seemed to creak a little in a way he couldn't remember it doing before. Phoenix started to push to his feet, but he only got halfway upright by the time he saw who was entering, and the surprise made him recoil so quickly he ended up right back on the sofa. "Y-You--!"

She stepped into the office so quietly, so smoothly, that it was like a shadow seeping through the open door. She hadn't changed much in the half a year that had passed since Phoenix last saw her: she was clad in the same simple, black dress, but her hair was a bit longer, and the bandages around her head were long since shed. With eyes half lidded and lips gently curled she offered him a nod. "Good morning, Mr. Wright."

"Urami…" Phoenix gulped, and could only hope his face didn't show the brief moment of panic he felt. This time he made it to his feet. "Um, Miss Urami," he corrected himself. "Good morning…?"

Urami Shikabane dipped her chin slightly, and smiled. The expression was just as dreary and unnerving as Phoenix remembered. He had been half expecting this meeting for the past several months, ever since her accomplice, Zenitora, had finally been put behind bars for a laundry-list of crimes. After several brushes with the criminal underworld he feared his attack on a Shikabane ally would finally push his luck too far. But he'd managed to dodge that bullet a little longer…until now.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Urami said. She moved further into the office with a slow, casual air, as if it were her own, and didn't look at Phoenix as she spoke. "I hear you've been very busy lately. And why not…?" She traced the corner of the desk with her fingertip, inspecting. "This city always has a healthy need of lawyers…"

Phoenix licked his lips as he watched her move carelessly about the office. When a quick glance at the door showed no tall men in black suits he relaxed, but only just slightly. "Um, yes. Can I help you with something?"

Urami giggled softly--it sent a chill of Phoenix's spine. "I can't imagine why I would be here otherwise." She rounded the desk once more and lifted her gaze to his. "Unless it was for something…naughty."

Phoenix winced, but Urami spared him from becoming too nervous. "I want to hire you," she told him, for a moment looking downright shy. "As a lawyer."

"Hire me?" Phoenix stared at her, baffled. "Are you…under arrest or something…?"

Urami smiled again, seemingly charmed by his stuttering responses. "It's not for me. For a friend of mine."

She reached into a pocket of her dress that Phoenix hadn't noticed before; the dull matte of the fabric prevented any lines from being very visible in it. He tensed, but it was only a folded newspaper scrap. "Did you hear about the arson case four years ago…?"

Phoenix accepted the clipping, and frowned to himself as he glanced over it. "Four years ago…I was still in law school," he said thoughtfully. "I spent so much time studying, I didn't pay much attention to the news…" Still, the contents of the article seemed vaguely familiar: someone had set fire to a small duplex, killing five people, including an infant. The investigation had been surrounded by rumors of mob and gang involvement.

"Chassie Gander," Phoenix read the name of the accused in that case aloud. He glanced to Urami. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Chassie is a friend of mine," Urami explained. Her tone and expression had sobered, making her at least look as if she really were taking this hiring business seriously. "Since we were children... She was convicted of causing that fire, but she didn't. She's going to be executed for it next month."

Phoenix held out the clip for Urami to take back, but she didn't move to accept it. He held it between them awkwardly for a moment before putting it in his pocket with a quiet sigh. "The case was four years ago--why did they wait so long to sentence her?"

"Because…of my Grandfather. We've been trying to appeal all this time. But his lawyers are only willing to pursue it so far…"

Phoenix's shoulders drooped. The last thing he needed, when he already had every criminal in the city after his help, was to take a case for the mob. "I don't know if I can help you, Miss Urami. If your lawyers haven't been able to help her by now, I don't see how there's anything I can do."

Urami stared at him, her dark eyes blank and disquieting. "She didn't set that fire, Mr. Wright."

Another chill. Phoenix might have even taken a step back, if the sofa weren't directly behind him. He asked before he could stop himself. "How do you know?"

She didn't reply except to lift her eyebrows, but that response was more than enough. Things, like usual, were going from bad to worse. "Because it was you."

Urami's eyes rolled to the side innocently. "I didn't say that."

"Of course you wouldn't." Phoenix gave his face a good hard rub, hoping that maybe he'd really fallen asleep on the couch while eating that apple, and none of this was real. What a mess. "You know, turning yourself in would clear the whole thing right up. But I guess that's not an option."

"It's not if I didn't do it…" Urami replied simply.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, but he quickly reigned himself in--he and Urami had managed to part on reasonable terms after their last encounter, but that didn't mean she wouldn't change her mind about him now. Better not to test her temper… "So what you're asking me to do," Phoenix summarized, "is appeal a four year old case to get your friend off death row. _Without_ raising an alternative suspect."

"It's not what you're…used to, I know." Urami reached into yet another previously unnoticeable pocket, retrieving a small, black leather change purse. She held it out to him expectantly. Phoenix would have liked to ignore it, as she had done to him, but as the seconds passed and she kept staring at him he relented.

"What's this?" He hefted the small purse, and could feel something hard and lightweight inside.

"That's the evidence that will prove she didn't do it," Urami said quietly. She took a step closer then, her head tipped down but eyes lifted eerily. "She's in prison…because of me, Mr. Wright. Because to the police…being my friend was enough to connect her to my family. But she's not one of us."

She reached out, closing her cold fingers over the ones Phoenix was holding her purse with. "I don't want her to die because of me…."

Phoenix tensed, caught off guard by the almost sincerity in her voice and expression. He couldn't help but stare at the hand on his. "How can I trust you?" he asked at last. "_I'm_ the one that got your partner put in jail. And I already know you're a murderer--how do I know this isn't some scheme of yours?"

Urami frowned as she withdrew her hand. "If you don't trust me…how about this…?"

She crouched down, lifting the hem of her skirt just enough to reveal a short black boot and white sock. She plucked a small, folded slip of paper from her heel and straightened once more, handing it to him.

Phoenix took it with his left hand, as he was still holding the purse with the other, not sure what to do with it. He managed to unfold the paper between his fingers. "It's a check," he said dumbly, glancing over Urami's narrow cursive. "For…" He gaped. "Twenty-five thousand dollars!"

Urami's thin smile returned. "You can cash it today, if you like…. Or deposit it…I wouldn't give it to you if I planned to kill you, would I…?" She brushed at invisible dust on her dress. "Besides…isn't it customary to pay at least ten percent of the fee up front…?"

"Ten…percent?" Phoenix was beginning to feel dizzy, and this time he didn't fight the urge to slump down onto the sofa. "You…you want to pay me…_$250,000?_"

"Is that not enough…?"

Phoenix wavered, a mystery pouch in one hand, check in the other, convinced now he was imagining all of this. "I…" He stuttered and couldn't come up with a response. "I have…to think about it…"

"That's fine…" Urami assured. She looked puzzled by his reaction, which only made him want to pass out from shock all the more. "Please…don't take too much time. The execution is soon. But that…" She pointed to the purse, "…should be enough to grant the appeal...when you make up your mind."

Phoenix nodded dumbly, still holding both items away from his body as if either were likely to bite. "I'll…think about it," he said again, trancelike.

"Good…I wrote my phone number in the memo." Urami smiled, and gave his necktie a gentle tug before turning back for the door. "Let me know when you decide…Mr. Wright…." With a quiet giggle she strode from the office, leaving as smoothly as she'd entered.

As soon as the door closed behind her Phoenix collapsed onto his side. Both items slipped from his hands and dropped lightly to the floor. The more he thought about it, staring across his office at the spot Urami had occupied a moment ago, the more he had to accept there was a real decision ahead of him. If Urami was telling the truth, this was his chance, again, to save an innocent woman. But no matter the outcome, even investigating into it would draw attention. Phoenix Wright, the famous up-and-coming attorney, taking a case for the mob…. His head was beginning to hurt just thinking about it.

Not to mention….

Phoenix rolled onto his stomach, peering over the edge of the sofa at the fallen check. From his vantage point he could clearly see the outrageous amount written on it. As ridiculous as he felt for it, he was intimidated; he didn't even like carrying around too much cash in his wallet at any given time, let alone a check of that amount. Thinking about Urami's "full fee" just yet was out of the question.

_This is a good chance_, some voice in his head was telling him. _An innocent client with a ton of money?_ _Isn't that the sort of thing that defense firms are made of?_ He frowned, nudging the check with his outstretched index finger. _Well, not always the innocent part_. _But the police are getting better, and if I want to keep Mia's office in business_….

Phoenix pursed his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel have some money for once, to help pay for all the investigating he was doing lately, and of course the bills. And there was still the possibility that Urami was telling the truth.

A full ten minutes later Phoenix slipped the check into his wallet, the pouch into his coat pocket. All he had to do was talk to her, he told himself. Just like any other case, he would meet with the woman himself and see what she had to say. He just…wouldn't cash Urami's check until after then.

Phoenix rode his bike into town, and from there took a taxi to the state prison. He'd been here several times over the years, meeting all number of strange clients. The people there knew him, and were never especially happy when he showed up with his lawyer's badge. He couldn't really blame them. This time earned him a few especially pointed glares when he asked to meet with his latest client.

From the moment he saw Chassie Gander, it was pretty obvious she was a friend of Urami's. Her eyes were heavy and round, with dark circles under them, and her long black hair was thick and straight, bangs cut low across her eyebrows like a doll. She was pale and skinny and the bright orange prison jumper somehow only made her look more dreary. As the guard escorted her to the seat across from Phoenix he was irrationally relieved for the glass separating them.

Chassie recognized him. He could tell by the way her eyes squinted, watching him with the strict attention a snake might fix on a scurrying mouse. Despite her gloomy and ragged appearance her dark eyes were unnaturally intense. She didn't even seem to blink as she sat down and shooed the guard away.

Phoenix gulped; to say that he was unsettled would be quite the understatement. "Miss Gander…" He shook himself and continued in a more confident tone. "My name is Phoenix Wright--I'm a defense attorney. I've been asked to look over your case."

Chassie stared at him, blinked once, and then spoke. "I know who you are."

"Um…yes." Phoenix frowned, suddenly wishing he had Maya at his side. She'd be good to lift the mood, not to mention that handy Magatama of hers… "I need to ask you about the case," he continued. "There's a lot of evidence against you, so I can't promise anything. But I want to hear your side of it."

Stare, blink, response. Like a computer processing data. "I don't have a 'side' of it."

"The district attorney's office disagrees," Phoenix replied, uncommonly frustrated. The lack of emotion in her face was making her incredibly difficult to read. "I want to help you, Miss, but if I'm going to do that you have to be honest with me."

Her mouth twitched, and this time she blinked twice. "What is it you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened that night," Phoenix said. He removed the newspaper article Urami had given him from his pocket, setting it on the table close to the glass. "Everyone thinks you killed five people. According to this, you were doing a favor for the Shikabane. Is that true?"

Chassie tilted her head down, glancing over the black print with that same unreadable expression. Slowly her eyelids drooped to half. "Mr. Wright…." Her hands, still handcuffed at the wrists, curled around each other on the table. "Can I ask _you_ something…?"

"Me?" Phoenix frowned. He didn't like that Chassie was dodging all his questions. "I guess."

"Let's pretend, just for now, you believe I am innocent," she said slowly. "How would you get me acquitted?"

"How?" Phoenix leaned back as he considered that question, remembering the pouch in his jacket--he had yet to open it, admittedly a little scared of what he might find inside. "By using the evidence to disprove the prosecution's case against you. Showing you couldn't have done it."

Chassie kept her eyes lowered and nearly closed as she responded. "It's not that simple. In order to do that, you'll have to give them a new suspect."

"Well, that _is_ the easiest way to prove you didn't do it…."

"No," Chassie said quickly. "If you can't acquit me without accusing someone else, you're no good to me. Like every other lawyer I've had…."

Phoenix's brow furrowed as he watched the tendons stand out tensely on the back of Chassie's hands. Her face was unmoved but he could almost feel the sudden desperation seeping from her. _Urami_ _was telling the truth_, that same voice of his whispered. _She knows Urami did it. She's_…_protecting her_…

"Miss Gander…." Phoenix leaned forward once more. "Like I said, I can't promise you anything," he said slowly, still overcoming the surprise that he was going through with this at all. "But if I took your case, I wouldn't point the finger at someone else." _The Shikabane would probably kill me if I did anyway_, he thought dryly. He licked his lips and continued. "You can trust me. Which only leaves…can I trust you?"

Chassie glanced up at him once more, and though her eyes were just as dark and steady as they had been before, somehow they didn't disturb him as much anymore. As eerie as her appearance was, there was a frailty in her face and figure that Urami lacked, maybe even approaching sensitivity. She blinked slowly.

"I didn't set that fire, Mr. Wright," she told him quietly.

Phoenix watched her closely. Though he lacked the familiar jewel that had helped him in cases in the past, for the past several months he'd been working under his own power, and he liked to--or maybe just wanted to--believe that he was capable of detecting a lie by now. He could find nothing in Chassie's expression that might give away a hint of guilt. It helped ease his mind somewhat, but he still wasn't entirely convinced.

"All right…." Phoenix tucked the newspaper clipping back into his pocket. "I'll look into it. If there's enough evidence…I'll take your case."

Chassie stared at him silently for a long moment, as if judging his sincerity the same way he had just a moment ago. Finally she nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Phoenix repeated. Everything still seemed a little unreal as he stood up, and the guard stepped forward to retrieve Chassie. Her eyes didn't leave his until the meeting area door closed behind her. As Phoenix finally turned to leave he couldn't help but feel as if they'd left some mark on him, pressed into his suit like fingerprints.

* * *

The district police station. Phoenix frowned heavily as he climbed out of his second cab ride of the day. By then it was nearing one o'clock, but it might as well have been dusk, for as exhausted as he already was. But there was still a lot of work to be done. Word around the prison was that Chassie's execution was less than three weeks away, and with such an old case he'd need time to collect the necessary evidence. Every day counted.

His bank was just across the street. He bit his lip, his wallet suddenly feeling all too heavy in his pocket. Shaking his head he continued to the station.

"Hey Pal."

Phoenix jumped; he had been so lost in thought he didn't notice a pair--a trio?--of familiar figures just beside him. Detective Gumshoe was seated in the shade of a bus stop alcove, feeding bits off his deli sandwich to a tail-wagging Missile. Next to him, looking oddly out of place with his own cheap lunch and soda, was Miles Edgeworth.

"Oh…hey." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Four months later and he was still getting used to running into Miles around the city. "What are you doing here?"

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "What does it look like?"

"Uh…eating lunch…?"

"There you go."

"Mr. Edgeworth offered to meet me for my lunch break," Gumshoe said gladly. When Missile nudged his hand with his nose, he gave the dog a quick pat and fed him another piece of roast beef.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Miles asked.

Phoenix shifted his weight, uncommonly nervous as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. _I'm just looking into some things for a client_. That was what he should have said, but the words didn't reach his mouth as clearly as they should have. "I'm, just, uh, doing stuff."

The two men exchanged dubious glances, prompting Phoenix to try again. "I mean, for a client. Hey, are you guys familiar with this case…?" Figuring news would spread around the station pretty quickly if he started asking questions anyway, he pulled out the newspaper clipping and handed it to Gumshoe. "You were both around back then."

"Oh yeah, the mob fire," Gumshoe said knowingly. When Miles leaned closer he turned it so they could both look. "She was a skinny little thing. Never would have guessed it was her."

Phoenix winced. "Yeah…um, who was the detective on that case?" When his question earned him some curious looks he struggled to come up with an excuse. "It's, um, kind of relevant to a new case I might be taking."

Gumshoe didn't look convinced. Detective and prosecutor stared at the clip more intensely, probably thinking over all their recent cases, trying to figure out which Phoenix meant. "It was Miss Starr," Gumshoe said at last, handing the paper back. Phoenix quickly tucked it away. "Last case before she got canned."

"Really? I thought after…."

"It wasn't an easy case," Miles added thoughtfully. He paused to take a sip of what looked like cola. It wasn't something Phoenix had thought was to his taste, and it was oddly distracting--enough that he didn't realize what Miles said until a moment later. "Angel didn't trust me after SL-9. She gave me a hard time prosecuting."

"She…." Phoenix blinked, trying to comprehend. "Wait, you mean…._you_ prosecuted this case?"

"Of course. So?"

Phoenix's hands curled at his sides. An indescribable chill clenched in his chest as the implications of Miles careless admission unfolded in front of him. As if it weren't bad enough he might be appealing the death row case of a suspected gangster, just by getting involved he would be questioning the judgment of a former high prosecutor. Someone who, for the past several weeks, he'd been trying to rekindle an old friendship with.

Phoenix sighed grimly. _Thanks a lot, Urami_….

"Wright?"

He started, and glanced hesitantly to Miles again, who was watching him with concern. "What's the matter? You're pure white."

"See a ghost or something, pal?"

"N-No…." Phoenix shook himself. "No, I'm fine. It's just been a long morning, that's all." He grinned and hoped it didn't look as forced as it felt. "By the way, Detective--is it okay if I take a peek in the evidence room? You've always been so helpful."

Gumshoe rolled his eyes, but Phoenix had long since earned his trust, and he couldn't deny him such a simple request. "Yeah, all right. Just behave yourself, Pal. I ain't supposed to let you do that."

Phoenix gave him a quick wave as he started toward the police station's entrance. "Thanks a lot, Pal. I'll be good."

"Hey! Who you calling 'pal', pal?"

Phoenix chuckled as he hurried away. He couldn't shake the feeling that even with this much he was doing something wrong. And he knew, without looking, that Miles had watched him the entire way inside.

His day didn't look like it was going to get any easier.


	3. Chapter 2

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 2

_Monday September 16th, 2019. 3:10 pm_

Miles was still getting used to people "dropping in." He didn't remember receiving so many visitors the last time he had occupied the Los Angeles Prosecutor's Office. At first he thought it was simply the placement--he was closer to the elevator than he had been three years ago, more convenient for anyone passing by on their way to see the Chief. It seemed evident now, however, that the people who came in were actually there to see _him_.

That afternoon it was Ema Skye. She had taken to visiting often now that she had finally been accepted into their city's law enforcement as Crime Scene Analyst. She had even worked on the last case he prosecuted, which ended in a well-earned guilty verdict. Having her around always kindled in Miles a strange feeling of nostalgia. He had always been fond of her; she had been constantly in and out of the office after her sister became Chief Prosecutor, and in those two short years he had appreciated having someone around who was even younger than himself.

"They're still writing about you," Ema said cheerily as she sat perched on the edge of Miles' office chair. She pulled what looked like a tabloid out of her white lab coat and set it on his desk for him to see. "Near the back, but it's there. Looks like they finally got a hold of one of your European friends."

Miles lifted the magazine, flipping through to the last pages, where there was indeed another article about him. There had been several since his unexpected return, in newspapers and tabloids alike, flaunting every story about him worth repeating. He didn't read them himself, but Ema did, and she would bring it to his attention when anything too inaccurate was printed. So far he'd managed to get recanting statements from two such so-called journalists, after threat of great legal action.

"I thought they would have been bored of me by now," Miles said glumly as skimmed the article. At least it focused on his time abroad instead of his personal life.

"Not until Mr. Wright takes another big name case," Ema replied with a grin. "It's been a while, but once he does I'm sure it'll take the heat off."

Miles rolled his eyes. Finding nothing worth suing over he handed the magazine back to Ema. "He'd have plenty of work if he wasn't so picky. Though, now that you mention it…." He frowned thoughtfully as he recalled their brief exchange that afternoon. "He did say something about a client earlier."

Ema dog-eared the article and tucked it away in her coat once more. "He was at the station not long ago," she offered. "Poking around the evidence room. Detective Gumshoe was chasing him out just before I left."

"Did he say what he was looking for?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Edgeworth drummed his fingers against the desk. He was not curious by nature but something about Phoenix's manner that afternoon had stayed in his mind. "I wonder what he's up to…."

* * *

Phoenix bought himself a late lunch from the deli down the street from the police station. He could tell why it was so popular with Gumshoe and the rest of the officers: the meat was thin and fresh, and the meals came cheap. They must have done a lot of business.

More importantly, with the lunch rush over there was a quiet corner table open at the back where he could look over the evidence he'd collected. It was all photocopies and hastily taken pictures--Larry and Miles had chipped in together to buy him a digital camera for his birthday that year, and it was especially handy for recording evidence. After having read through the entire case file once, he went through again as he sucked down his lemonade, scribbling notes on a yellow legal pad.

The arson had been committed on October 2nd, 2015. Phoenix jotted down all the times into his notes: someone had called 911 from the next building at 3:25 am, and though the fire department arrived fifteen minutes later it took most of the rest of the night to put out the blaze. Forensics later estimated the fire had been started around 3:15, having been sparked in the building's basement laundry room with bottles of alcohol as accelerant. Many shards of various colored glass were found melted into the concrete floor.

"Sounds like Urami all right," Phoenix muttered to himself as he went on to the evidence against Chassie. Police had arrested her the day after, having been tipped off by an eye witness who saw her sneaking into the building the night of the fire. She had been discovered at her house with freshly bandaged lacerations on her hands and traces of many different kinds of alcohol in her hair. The arresting officers described her demeanor that morning as listless and disoriented. Once she was identified by the witness and a motive was established, Miles would have had very little trouble convincing the judge she was guilty.

Phoenix sighed. So far it wasn't looking very promising, and when he noted the name of the witness his spirits dropped even further. "April May," he read aloud. "Of all the people I didn't want to see again…" He scratched her name down and quickly moved on in the report. "Let's see this supposed motive…"

Urami had been right about one thing, at least; the police had made no effort to hide the bias against Chassie Gander. "Known Shikabane associate" was scribbled in on several pages of the report. One of the fire's two male victims, Mel Arky, was reportedly an employee of Blue Corp, which had--according to the report--been at odds with the Shikabane Syndicate for years. It wasn't that surprising, considering that Blue Corps' specialty was collecting information, especially on people who preferred to remain in the shadows.

"If Arky had collected information on the Shikabane…it's no wonder they wanted him burned down," Phoenix mused. "Not that we'll ever know that." It would be just like their city's fine law enforcement to assume such evidence would have burned up in the fire.

Phoenix looked over his papers and pictures, sipping down the last of his lemonade with a loud gurgle. _You've won worst cases_, he told himself. _Eyewitnesses? Hand injuries? A flimsy motive? There's not a shred of conclusive evidence_.

_You've freed people on worse_.

Phoenix shifted, and was reminded of the subtle weight in his pants pocket. He tugged out Urami's small black purse, which he had avoided opening all afternoon. With a deep breath he finally undid the small gold clasp, turning it over to spill its contents onto the table.

It was a plastic film container, the kind no one used anymore, now that digital cameras were readily available. It was rather anticlimactic, which actually helped calm Phoenix's nerves. He popped off the black plastic lid and this time discovered the real object: a roll of thin paper.

"Let's see…." Phoenix tugged the paper flat, being careful to only touch the edges in case there were fingerprints he wasn't meant to smudge. It was a receipt, for a payment made in cash to the Hotta Clinic. Phoenix rolled his eyes at the other familiar name, but grew serious once more when he took in the full information. Chassie had been admitted to Hotta Clinic the night of the arson. In fact, if the information on the receipt was correct, she had been undergoing treatment on her hands during the entire window the fire department had specified as being the time the fire could have been started.

_She didn't do it_.

Phoenix read over the receipt several times. He compared the times to the fire department's report over and over, until he was certain of what he was reading. Whatever his misgivings of Urami had been until then, she had given him, and Chassie, an iron-clad alibi.

_Stay calm_, Phoenix told himself as he slipped the paper back into its plastic container. _Just because Urami gave you this doesn't mean it's true_. _You'll have to go to the clinic, get an official report_. _That would be enough for an appeal_.

Phoenix piled all his files and pictures back into his briefcase, and tossed out the remains of his lunch on his way out the door.

* * *

It was shortly after Ema left that Edgeworth got a very surprising phone call.

His caller ID indicated a cell phone number he wasn't familiar with. That in itself was unusual enough, as his office calls usually came from within the building, or else the police station. He answered, completely unaware as to what would follow. "Miles Edgeworth's office."

"Mr. Edgeworth…?" There was no mistaking that soft voice. "I'm sorry to call you like this. Are you busy…?"

"Miss Ayame…" Edgeworth frowned, and leaned back from his desk. "No, I'm not busy. Is something the matter?"

"I thought you might know where Mr. Wright is," Ayame said. "I can't reach his cell phone. He's not at his office, or at home."

"I think he's investigating a case. He could be just about anywhere…"

Ayame paused on the other end, and Edgeworth could just imagine the troubled face she was making. "I see. I'll just have to wait, then…"

Edgeworth's brow furrowed. "You mean, you're in town? Did Wright know you were coming?"

"Well, not really…but I am in town."

Edgeworth's shoulders sagged as he considered his options. He didn't know Ayame especially well himself, but he had defended her, and there probably wasn't anyone else in the city she was as familiar with. And it wasn't as if he had a case to work on. He sighed. "Where are you now?"

"Outside Mr. Wright's apartment…."

"Stay there. I'll try his cell from here, and if I can't reach him I'll come pick you up."

"You don't have to do that," Ayame replied quickly. "I don't want to be a bother."

Edgeworth smiled thinly. "A gentleman never leaves a woman unattended," he told her. Franziska had beaten that particular tenant of chivalry into him enough times for him to know. "Just stay put. One of us will be there soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth…"

* * *

The Hotta clinic never really changed. When Phoenix passed through the lobby he noticed a few people in uniform he didn't recognize, and wondered if it was a good sign that some new staff had been added. After a bit of asking around he found the "doctor" he was looking for. It probably would have been a better idea to locate a more reputable employee, but for his purposes the infamous Dr. Hotta himself was best suited. If anyone would remember a female patient--and be willing to hand over some privileged documents--it was him.

Dr. Hotta never really changed, either. "Chassie, Chassie…." Dr. Hotta mulled over the name, watching Phoenix as if waiting for something. It wasn't until Phoenix handed over a picture of Chassie from the police report that he seemed to remember. "Ah, yes. Miss Chassie. Mm-hmm. I remember." His thin eyes gleamed in a very unpleasant way. "I 'chased' her a bit myself, if you know what I mean. Heh heh."

Phoenix winced. "I know what you mean. Do you still have her records on hand?" _Please do, so I can get this over with._

Dr. Hotta scratched thoughtfully at his thinning, still pink hair. "Hmm, records? Prob'ly. Guess I better check." Dr. Hotta waved for Phoenix to follow him and headed down a thin hall, towards the back of the clinic. "We're doctors, after all. Gotta keep proper records'n such. Am I right?" He chuckled for seemingly no reason and ducked into a small room of file cabinets. "Even when they don't want us to, eh?"

"I…guess so." Phoenix glanced around the small records room, frowning at the state of disarray it was in. There were open cabinets with papers spilling out of them, folders piled haphazardly in the corner, even half an orange peel. _It's not just him, it's the whole clinic_, he thought with another wince. _Glad **I** didn't end up here when I was hospitalized_….

"Mm-hmm, here we are." Dr. Hotta pulled a cardboard box out from under a table against the far wall and tossed the lid carelessly aside. On the side of the box written with thick black sharpie were the words "My stuff - don't touch" in sloppy handwriting. As Dr. Hotta flipped through the different files Phoenix crouched down next to him to peek, and caught glances of what looked like mostly young, attractive women.

Phoenix made a face. "You're stockpiling women's files?" he had to ask.

"Naww, naww," Dr. Hotta insisted as he continued to dig through them. "Just makin'm easier to find." Phoenix didn't have time to reply before he suddenly declared, "A-ha!"

Phoenix leaned closer as Dr. Hotta pulled out a thin folder with "goth" written on the label tab. Sure enough, inside it was a small photograph of Chassie, looking even gloomier than she had at the prison. He quickly scanned the discharge papers handed to him. "She _was_ admitted the night of the fire," he said, feeling a strange mix of elation and excitement. "She was here the whole time--she couldn't have started it."

"Huh? Oh, right. Hmm." Dr. Hotta started to put the photo Phoenix had given him into his pocket, only to have it quickly snatched back. He pursed his lips out in a pout. "Ain't she 'pposed to be dead by now? Executed?"

"Not with me around," Phoenix murmured. His mind was spinning now--_finally_, a case with a clear alibi. "Can I make a copy of this? It's going to save her life."

"Take it," Dr. Hotta replied with a shrug. "I gots extras."

That didn't sound very comforting, but it was the last of Phoenix's concerns at the moment. He tucked the paper away into his briefcase. "Thanks, Dr. Hotta. You've been a big help."

He seemed to brighten with the praise. "You'll tell her it was me, right?" he said, his beady eyes gleaming with mischief. "Tell'er I saved her life?"

"Uh…sure. Of course." Figuring he might as well play along, he gave Dr. Hotta's shoulder a pat. "I'm sure she'll be very grateful."

Phoenix managed to slip out of the room, and the clinic, before exposing himself to too much more of Dr. Hotta's unpleasant mannerisms. It wasn't until he was out on the street again, feeling decidedly unclean, that it occurred to him. He sat down at a bus stop bench so he could open up his briefcase again and check the papers he'd just received.

They still looked authentic. _But if this really is an alibi, why did her other lawyers not use it?_ Phoenix wondered. He read over every line to be sure, and still could find no fault in Dr. Hotta's record. _Urami knew this was here. But it's not in the police report. Was it never presented?_ He frowned sharply. _Has Edgeworth not seen this?_

Phoenix stared at the report for a moment longer before putting it away. He was still collecting evidence, and there would be time to ask Chassie about it before he officially accepted the case. _I just hope this isn't one of Urami's schemes_…

* * *

A bus and a bike ride later Phoenix was finally turning down the street toward home. He still had a few people to interview but it was getting close to five by then, and it would have to wait until Tuesday. Angel wouldn't be hard to get a hold of, now that she'd been accepted back into the force as detective, but he had no idea where to start with April May.

As Phoenix approached his building he was startled to see a familiar pair waiting for him. He recognized Miles first - it was hard not to, with that magenta suit of his - and it made something in his chest clench unexpectedly. _What's he doing here? _He gulped, wondering if someone had spilled to Miles already just which case he'd been investigating. But then his gaze skipped to the woman next to him, and he tensed all over again.

Along the sidewalk in front of Phoenix's building was a low stone wall, and it was on this that Miles and Ayame had sat waiting for him. It was just tall enough that both of their feet were dangling a few inches off the ground, making them look very much like school children awaiting their ride home. Phoenix slowed and walked his bike the rest of the way. In that short time until he was in front of them his mind spun with too many questions: how long had they been here? Why was Ayame even in town? And more importantly, if they _had_ waited here for some time, what had they talked about?

"Phoenix…." Ayame smiled shyly. "Good evening."

"Hi…" Phoenix's own smile was a little shaky. "Um…."

"You should keep your phone on," Miles told him, looking distinctly smug. "It's very rude to keep a woman waiting."

"My phone?" Phoenix dug into his coat pocket. "But I turned it on when I…oh." He frowned down at the device's blank screen. "My battery died."

Miles hopped off the wall and tugged his coat straight. "Be more careful next time." He turned to offer Ayame a nod of his head. "Miss Ayame."

Ayame's hands tensed around each other in her lap. She looked nervous, which wasn't in itself unusual, but it was strangely contagious. "Thank you for waiting with me, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It was nothing. Take your time." Miles then looked to Phoenix again, his face taking on a more serious expression. His hand tightened briefly against Phoenix's shoulder. "Good luck," he said.

Phoenix frowned, but before he could question what those words meant Miles was already turning away, toward his car in the parking lot Phoenix hadn't noticed until then. He watched the prosecutor go with a feeling of bewilderment. _Of course it'd be when I'd rather avoid him that we keep running into each other_, he thought sourly. _Not to mention_….

Phoenix glanced back to Ayame, who was watching him patiently. There was something approaching guilt in her eyes that made his heart sink as if he already knew what she was going to say. He leaned his bicycle against the wall. "Hey…I'm sorry you had to wait. If I'd know you were coming, I would have picked you up…."

"It's all right," Ayame assured. "I only decided today that I was coming. I should have called ahead, but…" She tipped her chin down. "I wanted to speak with you."

Phoenix wasn't exactly well versed in relationship dynamics, but even to him that didn't sound good. He gulped, and boosted himself up onto the wall next to her. With his legs dangling he really did feel younger. "Is something wrong?"

"We haven't seen each other for a while now," Ayame said quietly. "We haven't really had a chance to talk. I mean, we've talked, but…."

After all the running around he had done that day, the uncertainty and careful optimism, Phoenix wasn't certain how ready he was to face a conversation like this. Not that it seemed he had a choice this time. He had to admit that he had been putting off discussing with Ayame the state of their tentative relationship for a while now. "Do you want to come inside?" he suggested.

"No, it's all right. I'm taking a train home tonight…I didn't want to inconvenience you." She smiled. "Mr. Edgeworth said you were investigating a case today. You must be very busy."

Phoenix bit back a wince. "Well, sort of. But that doesn't mean you have to rush off…."

" Phoenix...Nicky." Ayame reached out to him, hesitantly, and almost instinctively he took her hand to hold between them. "I'm sorry. I came here to tell you, I'm going to be staying in Hazakurain from now on."

"Oh." Phoenix lowered his eyes. He had been expecting her to say something like that. "Yeah, I…thought you would. It's your home, after all."

Ayame nodded vaguely. "The city is too much for me," she continued. "I'm too used to being in the mountains, and now, after being in prison…" Her fingers tensed against his. "Everything is so loud and busy, with so many people. It…frightens me."

_I can understand that,_ Phoenix thought to himself. _Hazakurain is so closed off and quiet. And _ _Los Angeles__ is a bit much sometimes, even for people who are used to it_. _This city's no place for her_.

When Phoenix tried to tell her the same, his mouth went suddenly dry, and he had to recollect himself before he could get the words out. "It's all right--I understand. But you know, with my practice…"

"I know," Ayame said quickly. "Your work means a lot to you. You belong here."

He could see her shift out of the corner of his eye, and when he glanced up found himself staring directly into her soft gaze. He couldn't remember having seen that expression on her before, the kind of pained determination that tugged at the lines in her face. "But that doesn't mean," Ayame told him, "we can't still visit sometimes. Right?"

_Then it's over_. Phoenix felt numb. He wasn't sure what a man was supposed to feel at a time like this, but he had lost Ayame once before, in a much worse manner than he was now, so he couldn't bring himself to be surprised or depressed by it. It was like he had told Edgeworth all those weeks ago--they had changed, and this was the way it should be for them.

Phoenix managed a smile. "Of course."

Ayame smiled back, her eyes watering a little. "I'm glad."

They sat on the wall for a few minutes longer, just holding each other's hand as they watched the quiet flow of activity pass around them. Finally Ayame spoke up, as it would soon be time for her to leave for her train. "Mr. Edgeworth said he wouldn't mind driving me to the station," she said as Phoenix hopped off the wall and the helped her down. "He only lives a few blocks from here, so I can just walk."

"Oh…that's right, he does." The mention of the prosecutor's name made Phoenix shift uncomfortably. "We did attend the same school for a while, after all. We used to walk together in the mornings…."

"He's a good man."

"Yeah…."

They hesitated awkwardly a moment longer, and then Phoenix leaned down, giving Ayame a soft kiss to her cheek. It only seemed right. "I'll be in touch," he promised. "Maya said she wanted to come visit sometime around Halloween. We can all get together then."

Ayame smiled hopefully. "I'd like that." She gave his hand a light squeeze and finally stepped back. "Then…I'll see you soon, Phoenix."

"Have a safe trip back."

Ayame nodded, and turned to head off down the sidewalk. He watched her for a while, and thought he saw her wipe her eyes, but he couldn't be sure. It wasn't until she disappeared around the corner that Phoenix spurred back to life, walking his bike to the rack at the side of the building.

_It's the way things are_, Phoenix told himself as he pulled his briefcase out of his bicycle's wire basket. _You belong here, she doesn't._ _You didn't really think you could just get back together like nothing happened, did you? Besides, if that's what you really wanted_…_you wouldn't have let her go so easily_. _Right?_

Phoenix sighed. It was easy enough to justify it that way. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something heavy was bearing down on him, that some voice at the back of his mind was trying to tell him something he didn't want to hear.

Or maybe that was the lingering sensation of Miles' heavy fingers weighing on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 3

_Tuesday September 17th, 2019. 9:34 am_

The morning after Ayame's visit, Phoenix got off to an early start. He hadn't slept so well that night and was anxious to continue his investigating. If he managed to find his two witnesses that day, he could file his appeal as early as the next day. And for once, he would appreciate being too busy with the trial that would follow to worry about anything else.

His first interview of the day was with Angel Starr, who had been lead detective on the arson. He hadn't really seen her since his case defending Lana Skye, but had heard rumors of her being accepted back into the police force. A brief talk with Mike Meekins at the station confirmed it, and with a little prodding Phoenix was able to learn where her latest case was being investigated. Phoenix caught a bus downtown and had little difficulty locating the crime scene: a fire truck was pulled up to a gas station, where half a dozen firefighters and a few uniformed officers were circling the burned out shell of what might have at one time been a sport utility vehicle.

Finding Angel in the mess, however, was trickier. She wasn't in the white coat Phoenix remembered, nor could he spot her unique hat. After a few minutes of circling the crime scene he finally caught a glance of her long hair, draped down the back of a charcoal suit coat.

"Miss Starr?" Phoenix moved around in front of her, and was relieved to see it was indeed the detective he was looking for. She was dressed in fitted pants suit with a rather low cut blouse. "Miss Starr. I don't know if you remember me, but--"

"I'm afraid I have no time for defense attorneys," Angel interrupted. She turned purposefully away, monitoring the progress of her officers.

_Well, I didn't think it was going to be easy_. Phoenix took a deep breath and stepped in front of her again. "I know you're on duty, but if I could just have a minute to--"

Angel poked him hard in the chest with two fingers, startling him into taking a step back. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Wright, but I'm not as soft as Gumshoe," she told him coolly. New attire or no, she didn't seem to have changed in personality. "I'm not about to spill any information or evidence on…."

Angel trailed off, glancing between Phoenix and the scene. She squinted. "What is it you want anyway? This was a traffic accident--we haven't even charged anyone yet."

"It's not about this case." Phoenix spoke quickly, hoping to get everything he had to say out as soon as possible, so she wouldn't be able to interrupt again. "I need to talk to you about the Gander arson case four years ago--she's going to be executed soon, did you know? You were the head detective on that case."

Angel stared at him for a long moment without response--at least he had managed to get her attention. He was just working up to continuing when she took him firmly by the elbow and tugged him away from the other officers. "Miss Starr--?"

"Keep your voice down," Angel hushed, continuing to pull him along until they were out of earshot of her colleagues. "Now. Say that again?"

The seriousness in her tone impressed itself on Phoenix, and he lowered his voice before starting again. "I said, I need to ask you about the Chassie Gander--"

"Yes, I heard you. I should have known she would get to someone like you."

Phoenix frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Angel tilted her chin up. "Never mind. Just be careful who you mention that case to. You can't just go around shouting about the mafia in this town, you know. It can be dangerous to your health."

"I wasn't shouting…"

"Anyway, if you're bringing it up at all," Angel continued, "it must mean you're taking the case." She was watching him closely, but all he could discern from her expression was wariness. "Are you going to try and get that mob girl set free?"

"It's not like that," Phoenix quickly contradicted. "I have new evidence--I honestly think Chassie is innocent, and I need to know what you testified to in the last trial."

Angel narrowed her eyes at him, and he considered it a victory that she appeared to honestly process what he was saying. She glanced past him back at the other officers before speaking again. "So you really plan on appealing the case. You realize who prosecuted it last time, don't you?" Her frown deepened. "And you think you have evidence he hasn't seen?"

"Well yeah…." He had the clinic papers with him, but he had a feeling it would be best not to show them off, not with Angel glaring at him like she was. "An alibi, in fact. I thought maybe you'd know why it wasn't in the original police report."

Angel tensed visibly. "You think he had it suppressed again?"

_I should have known she'd think that. If Angel hates anything it's prosecutors_. Phoenix felt guilty for getting Angel on Edgeworth's case again, after the remark he had made about her persistence the first time Chassie was charged. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I do think…he made a mistake. And you know better than most that we can't let those mistakes go."

Phoenix was pushing his luck, and he knew it, but his words did the trick. Angel's shoulders drooped minutely and her glare relaxed. "I can't talk now, but I'll see what I can dig up for you," she offered at last. "Just be sure you know what you're doing. This was an important case for us, especially Edgeworth. A lot of people are going to be unhappy if they hear you're challenging it now." She met his gaze firmly. "You had better be sure about what you're doing."

Phoenix nodded. It was too late to second guess himself now that Angel was involved. _She's the last person that would spill gossip around the station, but they're all going to find out sooner or later. Looks like I'll be famous again for a while_.

"Just one more thing," Phoenix interjected before Angel could turn away. "Do you know where I can find April May?"

* * *

"Oh my _gawd_. You interrupted my mid-morning mocha break for _this_? As _if_."

_Oh boy_…. Phoenix cringed lower in his chair. He would have thought that all these familiar faces would make his investigation go more quickly than if he were introducing himself to strangers, but so far that was proving not to be the case. "I'm sorry, Miss May. I'll be as brief as I can."

April shot him a long-suffering look. He had managed to catch her on a short break from her job as K.B. Security's daytime secretary, which was not so different from the last position she had held at Blue Corp - from what Phoenix understood of their two companies, at least. She was making the most of the uniform, if nothing else. She leaned forward over the edge of the cafeteria table, forcing Phoenix to glance uncomfortably away. "So. I suppose you want my testimony."

"That's, uh, why I'm here," Phoenix stuttered. "I know you said in court that you saw Chassie enter the building that night. Can you tell me a little bit about that?"

April snorted. "Creepy little thing. I recognized her immediately, you know." She rested her chin on the back of her hand. "It pays to know people in your same line of work. Not that I know anything about the mob, mind you." She giggled, shoulders lifting childishly.

"Of…of course not." Phoenix cleared his throat. "So you did see her go in."

"Through the window," April confirmed. "Crawled right in like a common thief! Very unprofessional, if you ask me." He hadn't, but she continued anyway. "She's such a tiny little thing, and with Jackie inside I didn't figure she could do any harm. Shows what I know, huh?"

Phoenix pursed his lips as he tried to fit the name she'd dropped into his memory of the case. "Jackie…you mean Mr. Hoff? The second male victim?"

April nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Just moved in with Mel's sister Ann next door. Poor things." She shook her head, but it was an exaggerated gesture that conveyed no heartfelt sympathy. "Poor little baby."

"So Mr. Hoff and Ann were living together with their infant in one half of the duplex," Phoenix summarized, getting his thoughts together. "And Mel Arky was living next door. And he worked for Blue Corp."

"Not very well," April said carelessly. She leaned back once more, tugging idly at the tips of her hair. If she gave any care to the loss of life years ago, she certainly didn't show it. "But he was fun enough at a party. He invited Libby and me over that night for drinks. That's when I saw that freaky vampire chick crawl in. We were getting some fresh air outside."

Phoenix consulted his notes. "And that was around 2:00 am, a little over an hour before the fire started."

"Sure was. Now are you done with me, Sweetie? You're using up my whole break."

"Uh, sorry." _Sweetie?_ "Just one more thing," he persisted. "You were at the scene of the crime, but you left before the fire, right? When was that?"

April tilted her head to the side, contemplating. "Um…I think it was around 2:30." She giggled again. "We were pretty trashed by then, especially Mel. So we took a bunch of embarrassing pictures of him and then I took off."

"Pictures?" That perked Phoenix's interest. "Do you still have them?"

"Baby, keeping records is my _life_," April drawled. "I've got _mounds_ of pictures. Not that I think they'll do you any good." She winked, elbows drawing together slightly to enhance her cleavage in an all too familiar tactic. "Won't come cheap, either."

_Nothing ever does_. _…Did she call me "baby"? _Phoenix was pretty sure any pictures April had wouldn't be fit to show in court, but his crime scene was now nothing more than a burnt out shell of a building. The pictures might at least give him an idea of how the duplex looked when it was intact. "All right, let me be honest," Phoenix told her, hoping she would respond if he was upfront. "I want whatever pictures you have of that building and that night. If the case gets appealed you'll probably be subpoenaed anyway, but will you _promise_ me you'll only tell the truth on the stand?"

April's grin vanished, and her eye twitched as she sat up straight. Her change in demeanor was so abrupt Phoenix swore it was accompanied by an audible snap. "Like I said," she replied tersely, "it's going to cost you."

"I'll give you five thousand dollars."

Phoenix heard the words come out of his mouth rather than spoke them. It was such an unexpected declaration that the pair stared at each other in silence for a full ten seconds. Gradually April's eyes sharpened on him. "Up front?"

"Of course not! I'm not _that_ naïve." His response made her glare wicked, and he quickly went on. "Half when you get me the pictures, half after your testimony--_if_ you haven't lied. All right?" _Did I just offer to pay her off? Urami's having a bad influence on me._

He didn't know April particularly well, but he could tell she was surprised; when they first met almost three years ago he would have never been so bold. A battle of pride versus greed played out across her face. "All right," she agreed. Her expression softened back into childishly flirty. "Five grand it is. You're quite the businessman, Feeny. Just don't hold it against me when my testimony doesn't help your client any."

_Feeny?_ Phoenix managed not to wince as he pushed to his feet. "We'll see. Thanks for your help, Miss May. And…." He smiled sheepishly. "For not holding a grudge, from last time."

April adjusted her uniform top as she stood as well. "Yes, well, part of the business and all. Just don't think I've forgotten." Hostility gleamed in her eyes as she turned away, but she still added an extra sway to her hips as she walked off which Phoenix was fairly certain was for his benefit.

_Old habits maybe_. Phoenix rubbed his eyes. _At least that's my last interview. Now I just have to put everything together_. He gulped as he headed out of the building once more. _And cash that check_….

* * *

Urami got plenty of looks from the guards when she entered the prison. She always did. Her family had warned her of being so careless when around the police but she paid them no notice. It wasn't as if any of them would dare touch her. 

The guard staff was used to her visits by now, and she barely had to say a word for them to bring Chassie to the visitation room. They faced each other across the glass as they had done many times over the past few years. Some would say they could have been sisters, not because of any resemblances in their faces, but because of the dull, despondent air both seemed to project. Even as far as prison visits went, it appeared an eerie and depressing affair.

"He came to see me yesterday," Chassie reported in monotone. "He was just what you said he would be. Not like the others, at least." Her thin fingers wrapped around each other anxiously. "But he has not filed the appeal…?"

"Not yet," Urami admitted. "I figured he would take his time…. He's very careful about picking his cases." She had looked into several of his cases since their first meeting, and by now believed she knew at least something of Phoenix Wright's business habits. "But I sent him to Hotta Clinic. By now he'll know you couldn't have set that fire."

Chassie lowered her head, nearly becoming lost in her long, thick hair. "Is it worth this risk?" she asked softly. "If Phoenix Wright is as honest as you say he is, he might--"

"It's worth the risk," Urami insisted. Her voice rose a bit above its own usually steady murmur as she leaned forward. "You don't have to worry about me, Chassie….there's nothing he can do to me. Either he'll do just enough and you'll be free, or…" She smiled grimly. "We say our goodbyes."

Chassie lifted her gaze to meet Urami's, and slowly smiled back. "You've always looked out for me."

Urami's eyes thinned. "Not well enough…. I'll get you out of this. None of this was your fault."

"Even if they kill me," Chassie went on as if not hearing, "I will not regret being your friend. Please say the same."

"Of course…."

"Good." Chassie took in a long, slow breath, and finished exhaling before she continued. "Then for now I will trust your Phoenix Wright. And hope he does not pry too far."

* * *

Phoenix spent the rest of that afternoon at his apartment. He wouldn't be accepting any new cases anyway, so there was no point in staying at the office and using up electricity there. He was also able to recover somewhat from having deposited Urami's check. With some of the money going to April he somehow felt a little better about the whole thing, even if he was still surprised with himself for making such an offer.

_It's not like I told April to testify she "didn't" see Chassie,_ he reasoned as he poured over his collected evidence. _I'm just motivating her to tell the truth. If Chassie's really innocent, that's all I can hope anyone will do_. _And at least I have an idea of what April will say before she takes the stand. Either April mistook Urami for Chassie and I'll be able to find a contradiction in her testimony, or…she really did see her, and I'll have to get an explanation from Chassie on what she was doing there_.

Either way it meant a trip back to the prison. But Phoenix was fairly confident now, and he wasn't in a hurry to speak to her until he was certain of all the facts. Having changed into T-shirt and jeans for the remainder of the day he spread out all his files across the living room floor, including the pictures he'd developed off his camera at a drug store kiosk. It looked to be the most prepared he'd ever entered a trial.

"Chassie entered the building around two," he spoke aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "She was admitted to the Hotta clinic just before three, at least fifteen minutes before police say the fire was started…." He checked a city map he kept on hand. "If she _was_ at the duplex she would have had to leave by 2:45 to make it to the clinic by 3:00…she was nowhere near the building when it caught on fire."

_Edgeworth will have a hard time arguing his way out of that_.

Explaining away Chassie's presence at the crime scene and the cuts on her hands would be easy after that. And the supposed motive was no problem at all--Mel Arky may have been a Blue Corp employee and a bother to the Shikabane, but there was no proof Chassie had anything to do with that at all. Not to the point that she would need to kill four other people with him.

_"This one'll be a snap, Nick!"_

Phoenix frowned as he leaned back and glanced around his empty apartment. This was usually the point in which he'd get rousing encouragement from an eager assistant. It had been months since he and Maya worked on a case together. She had responsibilities in Kurain now, and though they kept in touch well enough it wasn't like before, when she could visit on a whim and jump into an investigation with him. As often as he'd joked over the past three years how quiet it was when Maya wasn't around…it didn't compare to the actual occurrence.

_It really is quiet_. Phoenix slumped, toppling over onto his back and stretching out across the floor. His day hadn't even been as long or as taxing as the day before, and yet he was exhausted. As he lay there, letting his mind drift over the events of the past forty-eight hours, a heavy, familiar weight began to settle behind his ribs. It was an effect the quiet sometimes had on him. When the case was over, when the excitement had settled…when there were no energetic young friends, or the wise smile of his chief…the world seemed to narrow around his small apartment. There was nowhere to go and nothing to see, and no motivation to seek either.

It was a lot easier when someone was around to drag you out.

His phone rang. He rolled over, and crawled back to his lumpy sofa to retrieve it from the pocket of his suit coat. A quick check of the screen showed a familiar number, and he answered. "Larry?"

"Hey Nick," came the bright response. "Yeah, it's me. Are you busy?"

"I guess not." Phoenix pulled himself up onto the sofa and stretched out with a sigh. Larry didn't call him often, but when he did, it probably meant something troublesome. "What's up?"

"I just got off work," Larry explained. Phoenix could hear the unpleasant blare of rush-hour traffic in the background. "I've got leftovers, so I'm taking them over to Edgey's--I said I'd help him set up a proper dog run for Pess."

Phoenix frowned. _Edgeworth again. I should probably just tell him and get it over with, since I can't seem to stay away from him_. "I don't know," he stalled. "Opposing council and all that."

"Oh come _on_, Nick, you're the one who was so excited about him coming back," Larry reminded. "'It'll be like old times' - 'we got along great as kids' - is this ringing any bells?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Besides, you need to bring the beer," Larry added.

Phoenix rolled his eyes as he pushed to his feet. "I see how it is. It's not the pleasure of my company you want, it's my booze."

Larry laughed. "It's the beginning of the week, Nick, I _know_ you at least have a six pack."

Phoenix sighed as he moved into the kitchen to check his fridge, even though he already knew Larry was right. For not seeing each other often anymore Larry knew him pretty well. "Yeah, well…." Unable to think of any proper excuse Phoenix pulled out the six pack. "It's cheap, so don't complain." _There's no way Edgeworth will drink this_.

"I won't, I won't. Seeya there."

Larry hung up, and Phoenix let his hand fall, staring at his phone. _You just can't say no to anyone, can you?_ he thought as he pocketed the device and went looking for his shoes. _It's just as well. I wasn't doing anything anyway_.


	5. Chapter 4

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 4

_Tuesday September 17th, 2019. 6:17 pm_

Miles stared at the two guests that had appeared at his front door with mixed fascination and bewilderment. On the right was Phoenix, dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt and carrying a cheap six pack; on the left was Larry, in white jeans and a pastel blue, button-down shirt with a heart logo on the pocket, offering a wide, purple pastry box. Miles glanced between the two of them blankly, but was unsuccessful in reaching any explanation. So he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Phoenix shot his companion a sharp look, which explained a little. Larry chuckled and shrugged. "I said I was coming over, didn't I? To help with Pess!"

"_I_ told _you_ I bought Pess a dog run," Miles reminded. "You didn't say anything about coming over."

"Yeah, well, we're here now," Larry reasoned. "You gonna make us stand out here in the cold?"

September in L.A. was by no means "cold" but Miles sighed, and gave in. "All right. Come in." He stepped back and waved for them to come inside.

"Thanks, man."

"Sorry about dropping in," Phoenix said as Miles closed the door behind them. He shot another look at Larry. "I was told you were expecting us."

Miles shook his head--he knew very well what Larry was like, and it didn't do any good to make a big deal about it. He led them down the front hall and into the kitchen. "It's all right. Now that you're here I guess I could use the help."

As they reached the main room of the house Larry gave an appreciative whistle. The interior of Miles' house had been entirely redone since Larry would have seen it last, during the initial move in. There were new hardwood floors, a simple arrangement of pale modern furniture, and a fully refurnished kitchen. "Not as pink as I imagined," Larry complimented. "It's actually rather tasteful."

Miles would have replied, but Larry's whistle alerted his small housemate, and a short, tan figure darted out of the downstairs bedroom and headed right for Phoenix. It must have caught Phoenix off guard, as he jumped and gave a rather ungraceful "eep" of surprise when a pair of soft paws pressed against his leg.

"I don't think you've met." Miles watched in amusement as the red Shiba Inu licked happily at Phoenix's fingers. "My dog, Pess."

Larry set his box on the kitchen table and crouched down, drawing Pess' attention away from Phoenix with a happy petting. "Strange name for a dog," he commented. "Friendly little thing, though."

Getting over his surprise, Phoenix seemed to quickly warm up to the animal as well. He lowered his hand and got a licked greeting. "It's hard to believe you've had him all this time, but no one knew about it until a few weeks ago," he said. "How old is he now?"

"Almost eight years old. And plenty of people knew about him." Miles retrieved a long leash off a hook by the back door. "Just not you."

"It's not my fault you never mentioned him…."

Miles gave the leash a shake, and Pess turned immediately, trotting over to his master. He sat obediently while Miles fastened the latch. "So are you two going to help or what?"

The back yard of the Edgeworth house was narrow, but deep, with neighbors close on either side. It was the most space Pess had ever had to run about in, after living in Miles' downtown condo as a puppy, and then in France. As well trained as he was, the open space was too tempting not to explore, leading to more than one trip to a neighbor's to pick up the wandering Pess in the past few weeks. With a decent sized tree on either end of the property Miles figured a dog run would be the most convenient and accommodating solution.

Predictably enough, Miles and Phoenix ended up stringing the wire between the trees while Larry lent his help to keeping Pess busy. Although Miles could have easily done the work himself, he found early on that he was grateful for the assistance. Having company over gave life to the house it hadn't seen in years. As he secured his end of the wire, listening to Larry chase Pess around the yard, he was reminded of another such visit Phoenix and Larry had paid him years ago. He still remembered the pleased look on his father's face when the boys invited themselves in and insisted on seeing all of Miles' favorite action figures.

_Things aren't like they were back then_, Miles contemplated as he finished his side and moved to see how Phoenix was doing. _But it's not so bad, having them around_.

"I always wanted a dog," Phoenix remarked as he finished his side as well. Miles handed him the last piece that needed to be set up--the leash that would attach the horizontal wire to Pess' collar, enabling him to run freely up and down the lawn without scampering off to visit everyone in the neighborhood. "But we lived in a small apartment, and my mom said it wouldn't be fair to coop one up with us." He smiled faintly as he snapped the clasp into place. "I hear they have one now, though."

It was the first time since they were kids that Phoenix had mentioned his parents to Miles. "Where are they now?"

"Up north. I don't see them that much. Hey, Larry!" he abruptly called, making Miles wonder if he was escaping the topic. "Bring him over, we're all done!"

Larry led Pess over, and they swapped his leash for the newly-fastened one. Pess didn't seem to understand what the fuss was about, and just sat down on his haunches, watching them with his head tilted. When it didn't look like he was about to test the new system out, Miles shrugged. "He'll get used to it."

The three moved back to the house, sitting down on the wooden deck to enjoy the offerings Miles' guests had brought. It turned out that the "leftovers" Larry had brought with him were from his job at a small downtown bakery, and when Miles and Phoenix peered inside they exchanged looks of disbelief.

"They're cupcakes," Miles said, not quite sure how to respond. Inside the box, a dozen vanilla cupcakes were lined up, each topped with strawberry icing and various colored sprinkles.

"We had a birthday order, and ended up making too many," Larry explained. "They're your favorite color!"

"You asked me to bring beer," Phoenix said. Despite knowing Larry better than his host, he looked just as baffled. "I thought you were bringing pizza or chips or something to go with it."

"What's wrong with beer and cupcakes…?"

And thus the three old friends sat, side by side on Miles' newly finished wooden deck, eating pink sprinkled cupcakes and drinking Phoenix's cheap beer, while Pess finally went about trying out his new leash apparatus. Miles drew an inordinate amount of attention in simply accepting the offered beverage. But beer was still beer, and considering how ridiculous their chosen refreshments already were it didn't seem worth it to be picky about brand.

"You've really done a great job with the place," Phoenix complimented. Miles hadn't thought of him as a drinker, but he seemed to be doing just fine. "New paint, new deck, new furniture--you must have spent a lot."

"Yes, but it was worth it." Miles watched as Pess sniffed up and down the lawn, testing the limits of his new leash. "I didn't realize until I came back how much this city feels like home. Despite its flaws."

Miles felt eyes on him, and he glanced up to find Phoenix and Larry both staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Larry said quickly. "It's just kind of funny to hear you talk like that."

"It's a good thing," Phoenix added. He was smiling in a thin, sheepish kind of way that seemed designed to elicit curiosity. "You've changed a lot in the last three years, you know."

"Have I?" Miles frowned. Of course he had. He liked to believe that, having freed himself from von Karma's influence those three years ago, he had since learned to examine his own character with a certain degree of objectivity. It didn't occur to him often anymore to reminisce, but when he did, he became startlingly aware of the transformation gradually applied to his behavior and opinions. It wasn't as easy to determine how his acquaintances perceived those changes that had taken place, but it seemed, if nothing else, he had become more pleasant company. At least, that was what Gumshoe had once remarked to him.

"I have," Miles answered his own question. "Not horrendously, I hope."

Larry chuckled, and slapped him heartily on the back. He jumped at the unexpected contact. "Phoenix is right--it's a good thing! You used to be such a stiff. Now if we could just get you a girl, you'd be downright tolerable."

Miles rolled his eyes, and in his effort to escape Larry's teasing caught a glance of Phoenix's suddenly uncomfortable face. It wasn't until then that he remembered the events of the night before. He felt a trace of guilt over the whole affair, however unwarranted--he had said nothing to Ayame she hadn't decided on herself. It was still none of his business.

But those changes of demeanor he had just been reflecting on proved themselves as a swell of curiosity came over him. "Not all of us can be as 'lucky' with women as you, Larry," he stated deliberately. "Isn't that true, Wright?"

Phoenix's eyes thinned at the edges, giving his sheepish smile from earlier a wary undertone. "Well…."

"Huh? What about Nick?" Larry leaned forward so he could get a look at him around Miles, who was seated between them. "Ah man, you didn't screw it up with Ayame, did you?"

"It's not like that," Phoenix quickly defended himself. He gulped down the remainder of his beer and was quick to grab for another. "She doesn't like the city, and…long distance doesn't work for me. That's all."

Miles watched him, suspecting there was more to the story, but it didn't look as if Phoenix was about to continue. "That's too bad," he said.

"It's a downright shame," Larry muttered incredulously. "Giving up a hottie like that."

Phoenix snorted. "Well excuse me for getting dumped by a 'hottie'!" His face was flushed, though probably not from the beer.

_Looks like we've pushed some buttons_, Miles observed. He recalled that he'd managed to get Phoenix to speak his mind before, without even meaning to. It was part of his job to get answers out of people. But he also had a feeling Phoenix wouldn't open up entirely with Larry present to poke fun at him for it. _Maybe it's best to let it be._

Pess came trotting up to them then, his ears up and steps light. The extent of his new leash allowed him only within a few feet of the deck, and when he realized he couldn't reach his master, he sat down with another head-tilted stare. Pess was too old now for them to be considered "puppy eyes" but they did the trick.

Miles smiled, and pushed to his feet. "Well, Pess? How do you like it?"

Pess stood, tail wagging as his master set his beer down and approached. When Miles was almost next to him Pess suddenly turned, and bolted down the length of the yard. It soon became clear that he'd left to retrieve a toy, as he was soon running back with a length of multi-colored rope in his mouth.

Phoenix watched, somewhat irritated that Miles had dragged him into an unwanted conversation and was now bailing out. When dog and master engaged in a tug of war with the rope, though, it was hard to stay annoyed with him. For all that he had seen the changes come over his old friend it was still strange to see sometimes, and still so different from the face he displayed in court.

"Hey." Larry reminded his friend that he was present by nudging him with his elbow. He had scooted closer now that Miles wasn't in between them. "I really am sorry, man," he offered. "You know--about getting dumped. I've been there."

He smirked dryly, and clinked their beer cans together. Phoenix sighed, nodding to show he appreciated the sympathy. It was the most sincerity he expected out of Larry, though he soon realized he had offered even less when Larry survived another romantic beating. Larry always had a new story about a girl that had walked out on him, or even a job he'd been fired from. It ought to have made Phoenix feel his own troubles weren't so awful.

Whether or not it did, Phoenix would wait until after the beer was gone to decide. "It's all right. I guess I didn't really think it would work out anyway. I'm just glad she's home and doing well."

"Spoken like a true jilted boyfriend," Larry chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Why?" Miles interrupted suddenly. He was still wrestling with Pess for the colored rope just a few feet away. For a smaller dog, Pess was putting up quite a resistance. "Why didn't you think it would work?"

"Well…I don't know." Phoenix shrugged helplessly. _If I'd really wanted it to work_, he told himself, not for the first or even second time, _I would have fought harder to keep her_. "I guess I'm just used to people coming in and out of my life."

Miles' eyes thinned slightly, watching him, and Phoenix imagined--with the help of his alcohol--that he could feel thick, steely fingers pressing into his shoulder once more. He was saved from saying more by a sudden jerk by Pess that almost toppled Miles over, causing him to divert his attention.

"It's all right, Nicky," Larry said brightly, dispelling whatever serious air that might have passed between them. "You've still got us."

"Yeah." Phoenix smiled. "I know."

Larry managed to do the tactful thing then, changing the topic entirely. It became quickly apparent that the reason for his instigating their meeting in the first place was so that he would have an audience for his tales of work-related woe. Phoenix listened, albeit only partially, while Miles made no pretense of attention at all as he continued his tug-game with Pess.

Phoenix had finished his second beer by the time Larry concluded his harrowing tale of the tipped sprinkle bin. The sun had set a few minutes earlier and it was starting to get a bit chilly. Not that Phoenix felt like moving. With the slight buzz from his alcohol he felt perfectly at ease, out in the fresh air with pleasant company to spend the evening with. He couldn't imagine how he hadn't thought of this himself.

"Hey." Larry nudged him, and Phoenix worried briefly that he was about to launch into some inane story and ruin his lazy mood. But he only pointed ahead of them. "Haven't seen _that_ in a while, have ya?"

Phoenix followed the indication with his eyes. Miles and Pess had moved a few feet off during Larry's retellings, where they continued to battle hands against jaws for the prized toy. Clad in simple khaki pants and pale blue polo shirt, Miles appeared more casual and at ease than Phoenix had seen him in some time. He was grinning, openly and with sincerity, and when Pess managed to break the rope from his grasp he laughed as he tumbled onto his hip in the grass. Seeing his master on the ground Pess abandoned the rope-toy to instead attack Miles with enthusiastic licks to the face.

It was ridiculously heartwarming.

"I thought he'd forgotten how to do that," Phoenix said quietly, smiling to himself. He felt an appreciation akin to pride rise from his stomach, as if taking personal satisfaction from his friend's character growth. He knew Miles had changed but he hadn't seen him laugh outright since they were children.

Larry pushed to his feet with a yawn. "I guess I'd better get going," he said loudly, brushing off his pants. "You guys can keep the cupcakes."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "We're honored."

"Having fun?" Larry asked as he passed Miles, who had been pushed onto his side. He laughed, and when Pess looked back at him curiously Larry gave him a pet.

"Are you leaving?" Miles sat up. He must have realized what he looked like just then, as he took a moment to straighten his clothing and hair. "You shouldn't be driving if you've been drinking."

Larry made a face. "Two beers isn't enough to get me drunk," he assured. "Besides, I took the moped."

Miles frowned after him--driving a car or a moped should not have mattered. But he didn't question again. "Have a safe trip home."

"Seeya, Larry!" Phoenix called from the step.

"Later!" Larry rounded the side of the house and disappeared. As Miles finally stood, heading back toward the deck, they heard the rumble of his moped starting up, and soon it was a quiet hum heading down the street.

When it was clear that the gaming had ended, Pess scooped up his rope once more, and lay down in the grass to begin gnawing his toy instead. Miles continued forward to rejoin Phoenix. "So, he left the cupcakes."

Phoenix stretched out his legs in front of him, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah. Lucky us, huh?"

"If you say so."

Miles turned to sit down, but when he did so his foot slipped a little in the grass. Instead of sitting down on the step, as he had intended, he missed the edge and landed on the lawn just in front of it. His poor footing and miscalculation ended him closer to Phoenix than he had intended; his left upper arm was pressed against Phoenix's thigh.

There they paused, caught in that awkward moment strangers sometimes share when they find themselves sharing unexpected body contact. There was the predictable tension, each waiting to see which would move and by how much. All this calculation of personal space took place within a few bare seconds, and then Miles settled, seemingly content not to correct his stumble.

Phoenix frowned; leaning back as he had been, he now had a decent view of the back of Miles' head. He cleared his throat. He wasn't uncomfortable, but it seemed a little odd to him that Miles wouldn't be, resting so casually together. "Um…is there any more beer left?"

"You already drank your share," Miles reminded him. He passed over what should have been his second can anyway. "I didn't figure you for a drinker."

"It's not like I'm a drunk," Phoenix protested as he accepted. He popped it open but didn't drink right away, made self-conscious by the remark. "It's just something to do in the evening."

Miles tilted his head up slightly, and reached for the box Larry had left behind to get himself another cupcake. "Sounds like you're used to spending the evening alone," he noted.

Phoenix shifted on his palms, still watching the back of Miles' uncommonly gray hair. He felt sometimes that it was remarkably easy to speak with Miles, though he wasn't sure why; it wasn't as if the prosecutor's demeanor was especially friendly or welcoming in a conventional way. He was unsympathetic, and short, and sometimes just plain rude, and yet that didn't deter Phoenix. Maybe it was just that there were things in his mind now he wanted to say, and Miles was merely the closest to a serious friend he had around at present.

"I guess I am," Phoenix admitted in a lower tone. "I know a lot of people, I just…never think to call them, you know?" He lifted his beer, contemplating it a moment before taking a sip. "Maybe I take for granted that someone will call _me_."

"You shouldn't take anything for granted," Miles advised knowingly. "Especially people you care about."

"I know." Phoenix's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _He probably knows even more about that than me_. _The old Prosecutor Edgeworth didn't seem to have any more friends than I do_. "But you know, I've never had that many friends. Even as a kid all I had was you and Larry. And then you left…and Larry and I split up for college…" He sighed, coming to the point that had really begged to be discussed. "That's probably why I held on to Ayame as tightly as I did," he reflected. "She was all I had."

Miles didn't respond except for a quiet hum. But Phoenix could feel Miles' arm shift against his leg when he breathed, and just having that--a simple, human connection--was enough to reassure him. He still couldn't see Miles' face, but he could see the muscles along his jaw and neck contract as he ate what Phoenix assumed was his cupcake. Usually Miles was bundled up in his cravat or some other high-necked attire, rendering such observations impossible.

_What a strange thing to notice_. Phoenix continued to watch. "What about you? Have _you_ ever been in love?"

Miles flinched, making a slight choking noise against his dessert. "Me?" He shook his head-- Phoenix leaned forward a little, very curious as to his response. "I don't think so."

"Don't 'think' so?" Phoenix chuckled.

"I've had lovers, of course," he elaborated. "But that's not the same thing. So, no, I don't think so."

It was kind of a vague answer, but Phoenix found himself more amused by it than anything. He tried to imagine Miles on a date, holding doors open for his chosen lady, sending her roses and chocolates and all those other ridiculously romantic gestures…that Phoenix himself had once been fond of. But every time his imagination turned to Miles being fed up and irritated, and some girl running off in tears. _Poor Edgeworth_.

"So?" He nudged Miles with his knee, smirking to himself. "You've had 'lovers'. How many?"

"That's not--"

"Come _on_, Edgeworth, how many?" Phoenix persisted, thinking briefly that he must have sounded like Larry.

Miles sighed, and finally turned to face his companion with a sly grin. "Let's just say I was a lot more popular in college than you were."

Phoenix burst out laughing, so hard that he almost lost his balance on his one braced hand; he tipped to his right, nearly into Miles' lap. Unable to account for the sudden humor, except that it was obviously pointed at himself, Miles sputtered indignantly and shoved him back. "What's so funny? You don't think I--"

"You…your face," Phoenix gasped, sloshing his beer as he pointed. He was starting to finally feel the stronger effects of his drinking, and collapsed onto his back, still laughing. "Pink…your face, you…"

Miles touched a hand to his face, and discovered the reason for Phoenix's merriment--a dollop of strawberry frosting on his nose he must have acquired when an earlier question caused him to jump. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and wiped it away. "You must be drunk to think that's funny," he chided.

His embarrassment only made Phoenix's mirth more enjoyable. It wasn't until Miles pushed to his feet that he finally got himself under control and was able to right himself. "Sorry, sorry," he stuttered. "You were just trying so hard to look 'cool,' and then…and that pink…" Phoenix covered his mouth with more laughter.

Miles' complexion was so naturally pale that even a slight blush showed with perfect clarity. He folded his arms irritably. "Are you finished?"

Phoenix sniggered against the back of his palm. "Yeah--yeah, I'm done." He lifted his hand plaintively. "Help me up."

Miles sighed but obeyed, hoisting Phoenix easily to his feet. He even put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, which caused Phoenix to pause. Maybe it was his partially intoxicated imagination, but he had the impression that he'd felt a lot of that hand lately. He blushed for no reason. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Miles glanced to where the daylight was finally extinguishing beyond the line of trees. "Can you make it home okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not drunk." Perhaps not one hundred percent sober, but certainly not drunk. Phoenix patted him on the shoulder, wondering if there was some special meaning in the gesture. "You can keep the rest of the cupcakes."

"I'm honored," Miles muttered, unintentionally echoing Phoenix's response earlier.

Phoenix took a step back. As he glanced around the yard he had to wonder if the events of that evening had taken place at all. It seemed so incomprehensible that he had ended up in Miles Edgeworth's backyard drinking like old friends. Which was what they were, but it was still halfway impossible. "I had a good time," he said abruptly. "Thanks for listening to my nonsense." He smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

Miles rubbed his nose self-consciously. "All right. Call me."

Whether his remark was alluding to Phoenix's previously confessed apathy or was completely innocent, Phoenix couldn't tell from his face. But he took it as the former. "Okay," he replied, more quietly. "I will."

At last they parted, Phoenix heading around the side of the house as Larry had done earlier. He was feeling light and rather proud of himself, for no understandable reason. His dinner of alcohol and sugar would probably catch up to him eventually but that was the furthest thing from his mind. And it wasn't until he was halfway down the block, when his phone rang, that he even remembered Chassie Gander's case.

Phoenix stopped on the sidewalk, pursing his lips as he dug into his pocket of his cell phone. _I was going to tell him_. _To just bite the bullet and get it over with_. He forgot to check the number before answering. "Yes?"

"Hello…Mr. Wright." Urami's slow, gloomy voice was enough to crumble any remaining euphoria he held after that evening. "How are you progressing…?"

Phoenix glanced around, as if someone might be around to overhear. "Good," he assured. "I went to Hotta Clinic, talked to the witness. Once I've talked to Chassie again I'll be ready to file."

"So you've decided to move forward…?"

Phoenix rubbed his mouth and starting walking again. _I kind of have to, now that I deposited that check_. "Yes, you convinced me. She couldn't have done it." He frowned. "But why wasn't the clinic report introduced by her lawyers last time? It's a pretty tight alibi."

"Dr. Hotta…has limited credibility," Urami told him. "There's a chance they'll think it was forged."

"But it wasn't, right?" Phoenix asked quickly.

"No, of course not…"

Phoenix sighed. He should have known his break wouldn't last for long. "Good. Then don't worry about that, I can handle Edgeworth's accusations."

In retrospect, Phoenix would realize he should have never brought the name up. The tone of Urami's voice tipped slightly, almost curiously. "About Prosecutor Edgeworth," she said deliberately. "I hear you're close…?"

"Close?" Phoenix almost asked why she would think so, but then he remembered some of the magazine articles Ema had passed on to him when Edgeworth first returned to the district. The subject of the Prosecutor and Defense Attorney's shared childhood had caused a bit of a stir when it was first published--thankfully, that had dropped fairly quickly. "That's not really an issue."

"So you won't mind…if Mr. Edgeworth is picked to prosecute again…? He has an impressive record."

Phoenix frowned, and spoke the truth before he could think to do otherwise. "I'd rather it _not_ be Edgeworth. He's tough and chances are he'll take it personally…." _I should have told him already_. _He's not going to be happy_…. "But I've beaten him before. I can win this case against any prosecutor they have."

Urami was silent for several seconds, and Phoenix was just buzzed enough not to really worry what she could have been thinking about. "I see," she said at last. "Thank you, Mr. Wright, for taking this case…. I'll leave it in your hands."

"Yeah…sure." Phoenix was about to say more, but then the dial tone echoed back at him. He shrugged, shoved the phone back into his pocket, and took another sip of his remaining beer as he continued toward home.


	6. Chapter 5

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 5

_Wednesday September 18th, 2019. 10:27 am_

"You're in a good mood this morning, Mr. Edgeworth."

Miles didn't glance up from the papers he'd been paging through, but the edge of his lips tipped in a faint smile. "What makes you say that?"

Gumshoe smirked back, wishing Miles could see how obviously he'd answered his own question. He had stopped by the office that morning to drop off information on a case off to Prosecutor Payne, but he couldn't pass Miles' office without saying hello. "Oh, nothing."

His tone was vaguely teasing, and Miles straightened; he knew that if he didn't stop Gumshoe's imagination now there might be trouble--or rumors--later. "I had some unexpected company over last night, that's all."

"Ema?" Gumshoe hazarded, earning him an un-amused look. Both offices were well aware by now of just how much time the young Ema Skye spent visiting their lately returned prosecutor.

"Wright and Butz, if you must know," Miles corrected. "We had some drinks. You ought to join us next time, Detective. You get along with them well enough, don't you?"

Gumshoe, surprised by the invitation, stuttered over a response. "W-Well, sure! They're not bad guys." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment--truth be told, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he owed the defense attorney for his work over the past year. "I'd like that."

"Good. Then next time I'll…." Miles frowned, glancing toward the door. "Do you smell something?"

-o-

Another early morning for Phoenix. When he arrived at the office that morning--just to check messages before heading out again--he discovered an envelope had been slipped under his door. It was from Angel, with a short message inside:

_Wright--_

_This is all I could get for you. It's a list of the evidence the investigators and I submitted to the Prosecutor's office when they decided to go ahead with the case against Gander. I marked the entries Edgeworth didn't present in court, but I don't know if they mean anything. You'll have to ask him. See you in court._

_-Angel Starr_

Phoenix skimmed down the list, and saw most everything he'd been able to dig up at the police station. There were only three things that Angel had highlighted, near the bottom of the list--the autopsy reports for the innocent family killed in the arson: Jack Hoff, Ann Arky, and their baby.

Phoenix frowned slightly. He had yet to spot the name of the unfortunate baby, and couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't been in any of the reports. As for the autopsies, he could see why Edgeworth might not have entered them into the court record, as his case focused on Chassie's premeditated murder of the people next door. There wasn't any reason to talk about the family, other than as unfortunate bystanders.

Phoenix made sure his cell phone was charged and then headed out for the day. There was a tiny pit of uncertainty brewing in his gut as he took the bus into town. He had finally come to the inevitable moment--he had to tell Edgeworth. As soon as he filed the appeal, word would spread through the prosecutor's office, and he couldn't let him find out that way. He wasn't sure what to expect from Edgeworth's reaction, other than it wouldn't be pretty.

The bus slowed a few blocks short of the office, pulling to the side as sirens blared from the rear. Passengers muttered to each other curiously as they watched an ambulance speed down the middle lane and continue on. It wasn't an uncommon sight in a city as big as L.A., but Phoenix frowned slightly, following its path with his eyes as far as he could. When he listened hard enough he could hear more sirens echoing back from further down the road.

A little boy closer to the front of the bus stood on his seat and poked his head out the window. "Mommy, I see smoke!"

"There must be a fire up ahead," replied his mother.

Phoenix had no gift for foresight. Despite his acquaintances he didn't even consider himself especially spiritual. But those casually spoken words made the knot already twisting his stomach tighten tenfold, until he was sure it showed in his face. He tried to beat back the foolish conjectures of his imagination but it was difficult when he could still hear the sirens throbbing in his ears.

_No_. _Don't be ridiculous_.

The bus started up again, but it only made it another block before they came upon police cars. "I'm sorry," the driver reported to his passengers. "They've got the road blocked off." He twisted the doors open. "You can get off now or wait here, but it looks like it's going to be a while."

A few people stood and moved to the doors, grumbling irritably about the inconvenience. Phoenix clenched his jaw as he joined them in stepping down to the sidewalk. There were a lot of people outside by now, moving in a kind of dull wave toward the direction of rising black smoke. He joined the moving crowd but at a swifter pace than the rest. By then his fingers were beginning to feel numb and he had to check his briefcase several times to be sure he was even still carrying it.

The crowd thickened, and it soon became obvious just what building their attention was fixed on. Phoenix was propelled forward by near panic until he was face to face with the whole mortifying scene. The District Prosecutor's office was surrounded by fire trucks and police cars, and up and down the streets men and women in uniform were doing their best to keep people back and direct the arriving ambulances. There were no actual flames visible from the street, but thick, black smoke was pouring out of the windows on the twelfth story and above. The ash left a horrible smell in the air that stung the back of Phoenix's throat with every breath.

It was unreal. Phoenix stood dumbfounded with the rest of the onlookers, trying to take in the scene without being overwhelmed by it. He wasn't aware that his hands were shaking until he felt his briefcase tapping against his thigh. His insides curled nauseously, and when his brain kicked back into function there was only one thought in his mind: he knew who was responsible.

Phoenix was so shocked by what he was witnessing that it took a moment before he realized who stood next to him amidst the crowd of horrified spectators. It wasn't until there was a dull crashing noise from within the building, causing both of them to jump, that Phoenix finally took notice and glanced over. It was a woman, dressed in trim tan slacks, and a mauve-toned sweater with an oversized neck. She was watching the burning building with a hand covering her mouth and wide, worried eyes. It was her expression that let Phoenix recognize her in the different clothing. "Lana?"

She flinched, lowering her hand to her chest as she turned to face him. "Mr. Wright…?" She looked horribly shaken, and he almost offered his arm to steady her. "How long have you been here?" she asked quickly. "Do you know what happened?"

Phoenix cringed--he felt as if his blood were draining from his body. "I just got here," he replied. "I don't know anything. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to meet with my sister." Lana glanced back to the prosecutor's building with a look of dread. "I heard about the fire on the radio. Ema comes by here all the time. I thought…maybe…."

She trailed off, and almost looked faint. But Phoenix was saved from having to come up with some kind of reassurance when another familiar figure came bobbing towards them. "Lana!"

Lana's head snapped up, and a moment later Ema broke from the sea of bodies and threw her arms around her sister. They embraced tightly as Lana whispered a few thankful words. "Are you all right?" she asked, too many concerns coming out of her at once. "I was afraid you might be in there. You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, really," Ema assured as she pulled back. "I wasn't even inside. They've almost got the fire under control already."

Phoenix snagged the sleeve of Ema's lab coat, startling her, but he couldn't wait any longer to know. "What about Edgeworth?" he demanded anxiously. "Is he all right?"

Ema looked surprised to see him, but thankfully she didn't hesitate in giving an answer. She pointed to an ambulance parked just outside the front of the building. "He should still be over there."

Phoenix's heart rose into his throat. All manner of vicious imagery flashed through his already overworked mind, and before he realized he'd dropped his briefcase he struck through the waves of people. _This isn't really happening,_ he continued to tell himself. _Just last night we were drinking and having a great time. And then--_

His thoughts were cut off when a familiar voice rose among the commotion already spreading, and he almost laughed out loud in relief. If Miles was all right enough to be yelling, he couldn't be that badly hurt.

"I want every available forensic officer at this scene," Miles was saying angrily as Phoenix approached. "And the area blocked off until this arsonist is found. Are you listening to me?"

Phoenix moved around the open ambulance door, and some of his relief was staunched when he finally laid eyes on the angry prosecutor. Miles was sitting in the vehicle's open back, stripped of his suit coat and collar laid open to help him breathe. His hair, clothing, and skin were stained dark with smoke and made him look even more ghastly pale beneath it. He didn't appear to have been burned but the mere proof that he had been inside the building when the fire started was enough to make Phoenix's knees feel a little weak.

"Sir, please calm down," the ambulance technician was trying to quiet him. He held up an oxygen mask for him. "I'm sure the police will--"

Miles' roving eyes spotted Phoenix quickly. "Wright!" He pushed to his feet, to the technician's dismay. "Do you see this madness? _Someone_ is getting hung for this, I swear it!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Phoenix's shoulders sagged. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said honestly.

"Thanks to the good detective." Miles waved his arm toward a nearby fire truck, where Detective Gumshoe was seated with more paramedics. He was just as covered in smoke as Miles, his broad shoulders uncommonly slack. "It's a good thing he was there."

"Sir, I need to take you to the hospital," the technician tried again, taking Miles by the elbow.

"I'm fine," Miles snapped, trying to pull away from him. "It's just smoke."

"But sir--"

"Where's that Ema? I want her on this case--she knows that building as well as--"

Miles broke off, his eyes wide, and was quiet for a few brief seconds until he shook with a sudden, violent cough. Both Phoenix and the paramedic reached for him at once. Each grabbed an arm, steadying the man as he nearly doubled over. Most of his weight slumped on Phoenix, who did his best to keep Miles upright even if he wasn't feeling much more stable himself.

Miles covered his mouth, incapacitated until the fit ended. When the paramedic pressed the oxygen mask into his hand this time he didn't protest. "Now keep that on, for God's sake," the man told him, his voice dripping with vindication. "You inhaled a lot of smoke, and you're going to the hospital." He looked to Phoenix. "You got him?"

"Y-Yeah." Phoenix adjusted his hold, and was surprised when Miles willingly leaned against his shoulder for support. "I've got him."

"Thanks--I'll be right back."

The paramedic went to check on Gumshoe, and had to call over another colleague to help him support the detective on his feet. Phoenix didn't pay attention as they helped Gumshoe over and into the ambulance--his attention was solely on Miles. Now that Miles seemed to have given up any pretense of good health he looked remarkably weak. They were standing so close that Phoenix could feel when a tremor passed through him, and his grip on Phoenix's blue suit collar was faintly clinging.

"Edgworth…?" Phoenix licked his lips, watching as his friend put his concentration into each slow breath. It was oddly chilling to watch. "Are…are you okay?"

Miles lifted his head, watching the smoke that continued to billow from his office window. He sighed, and lowered the mask so he could speak. "My signed Steel Samurai holofoil card was in there."

Phoenix stared, speechless, even as the paramedic returned to help Miles into the ambulance bay with Gumshoe. He gave no resistance to the officers prodding him out of the way. The last view he had of the pair before the ambulance doors were closed was Miles slumping against Gumshoe's shoulder.

The ambulance left the scene, and was followed quickly by another that Phoenix hadn't even noticed. It didn't make the scene feel any less crowded; there were still lines of people stopping on the sidewalk to watch, in addition to the ever-growing number of police officers and other city officials. Phoenix swayed on his feet, disoriented by the commotion. The words Miles had told him wouldn't leave his head. Ironically, it was those simple, almost childish concerns that impressed on Phoenix just how lethal an incident his friend had been involved in.

His phone rang several times before he thought enough to answer. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Hello…Mr. Wright." That familiar, chilling voice sent a pulse of heat through Phoenix's disheveled frame.

"Ura--" Phoenix clamped his jaw shut, and glanced around quickly to make sure none of the nearby officers had heard that. He strode quickly past the thickest collection of spectators. "You!" he hissed into his phone. His hands began to tremble angrily. "What the hell is the matter with you? Where are you?"

"Where…? Does it matter…?"

"Don't mess with me, I _know_ this was you!" Phoenix all but yelled. A few people glanced at him, and he sucked in a low breath and strode to a new patch of sidewalk. "Tell me why!"

Urami's tone sounded vaguely bored. "I'm really not sure what you mean…."

Phoenix's chest clenched painfully. It had been a long time since he'd felt this angry, at anyone, and it was making his temples pound. "Damnit, this isn't a game!" he exploded. "He could have been killed!"

"Ahh…so I was right."

Phoenix tensed, the blood leaving his face so fast it left him feeling cold. "…What?"

"Those rumors about you and Prosecutor Edgeworth being friends…" Urami explained coolly. "They weren't false, were they…?" She chuckled darkly, sending goosebumps down Phoenix's arms. "That's…good to know."

Phoenix shuddered, his eyes focusing dizzily on the sidewalk at his feet. _Because of what you said last night_, he finally realized. He covered his mouth with his free hand in sudden nausea. _You told her you didn't want Edgeworth prosecuting the case_. _And she_…_damnit, she_…

"Besides…" Urami continued in that same, dreary tone. "You underestimate me. If I…_wanted_ someone dead, they would be, wouldn't they…?" She chuckled again. "This is just…a lucky coincidence."

Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, determined not to let his anger get the better of him. It wouldn't do him any good against Urami. "You said you were leaving it in my hands," he said once his composure was a bit stronger. "Don't you trust me to win this case?"

"I do…. And I trust you to continue moving forward." Urami's voice sharpened slightly. "So please don't let me down, Mr. Wright."

She hung up then, and in his frustration Phoenix nearly threw his phone into the street. He managed to control that impulse and settled instead with cursing under his breath. _I knew she was Shikabane, but I didn't think she was capable of **this**_, he thought bitterly. He ran a hand over his slicked back hair and realized it was still shaking subtly. _And all because of one stupid remark I made when I was drunk! She's completely insane! And now--_

The phone rang again, and Phoenix pounded on the receive button. "_Now_ what?"

"My my, Feeny. Don't we sound grumpy."

Phoenix let his breath out in a loud sigh. "April…." _Just great_. "What do you want?"

"Hmph, that's no way to talk to a lady," April admonished. "And here I had all those lovely pictures you asked me for."

_Oh, right. The pictures_. Phoenix's shoulders sagged. He was still irritated and tense, but as April drew his mind back to the case he was able to focus better. "How many were you able to get?"

"Dug up about half a dozen. I'd drop them off myself but I'm a busy girl. You better come get them."

Phoenix frowned, his mind spinning through options. "I'll pick them up," he said. "Or have someone else pick them up. You're still at K.B.?"

"Of course. It's my job, you know. But if you send someone make sure they--"

"You'll get your damn money," Phoenix snapped, and hung up on her vengefully. _Damn criminals_. But as soon as he did, he felt an uncommon stirring of guilt. He rubbed his eyes. _Calm down_. _You've got to keep it together, Phoenix._ When he was calm again he dialed a new number. "Hello--Lotta? This is Phoenix Wright."

"Oh hey, Mr. Lawyer," Lotta said brightly from the other end. At least someone was in a good mood. "Y'gotta story for me?"

"Something like that." He paced up and down the sidewalk. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you go to the K.B. Security headquarters, and ask for a Miss April May? She has a bunch of photos that I'd like you to blow up for me. You still do that, right?"

"Well I _am_ a photographer. Just how many and how big are we talkin' about?"

"Half a dozen, 8x11," Phoenix told her. "I need as much detail as you can give me. I'll pay for it, of course."

Lotta hummed thoughtfully, seemingly relieved that he hadn't counted the entire job as the "favor" he was asking for. "Sure, I'll help ya out. K.B Security? I'll drop by this afternoon."

"Thanks, Lotta, I owe you. Oh, and if April asks you for money, tell her I'll pay her myself."

"Gotcha. Seeya, Wright."

They both hung up, and there Phoenix paused, staring at his phone for several long seconds in case it rang again. When it remained silent he shoved it in the pocket of his jacket, and wavered a few seconds longer before sitting down abruptly on the curve. The moment of distraction had passed, and now he had no choice but to face what came next. Whatever that might be.

_What am I going to do?_ Phoenix lowered his head, elbows resting on his drawn up knees. The odor of smoke was still heavy in the air, and every time he took it in he felt more disturbed. _God, Urami tried to kill him. Can I really go through with this?_ His hands were still shaking. _But what will she do if I don't? If Chassie knew about this, it means I might be trying to free a murderer_. _But what if she didn't? What if she really is innocent, and Urami's just taking it too far? Condemning Chassie for her friends is the same mistake the police made_.

Phoenix clenched his jaw until it ached. _Edgeworth_…_I'm so sorry_. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to calm himself down. _I wish Mia was here_.

"Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix flinched. He had no desire to speak to anyone at the moment, but he couldn't just ignore whoever it was. He drew his hands from his face with a brief rub and lifted his head. "Yes?"

It was Lana, staring down at him with his briefcase in hand. "You dropped this."

Phoenix frowned--he had to stare at it for a long time before realizing she was right. He sighed and accepted the briefcase back. "Thanks. I didn't even notice."

Lana sat down beside him. She was fixing him with a concerned look that made him wonder how awful he must appear at present, to warrant such attention. "Are you all right?" she asked softly. "You're pure white."

"Am I?" Phoenix smiled grimly. "I'm just shaken, that's all."

Lana didn't stop staring at him. There was something unsettling in having her cool eyes on him, as if they were trying to draw something out of him. He chuckled. "Well, I guess you were a detective," he said, mostly to himself.

Lana frowned, and looked about to question, but there wasn't a need. The story was already too close to Phoenix's mouth for him to stop it. "I'm in trouble, Lana."

They hadn't met face to face like this in over two years, but Lana didn't hesitate. "Tell me."

And he did. Phoenix knew it was probably wrong to open his mouth like this, especially after the trouble his carelessness last night had caused, but he had spent the last two days running around the city, and he was too tired of keeping this secret alone. He told her about Urami's first visit, her extraordinary fee--without disclosing the amount--along with his interviews with Hotta, Angel, and April. Talking about the evidence he'd collected only reminded him how deeply he had believed, even a few hours ago, that his client was innocent. He had even entertained the idea that Miles would be convinced as well, and accept the results graciously. There was very little chance of that now.

Lana listened without interruption and without change in her expression. It was both intimidating and oddly reassuring, and it helped Phoenix to speak his mind. When he was finished she finally glanced away. "I see."

"I have to talk to Chassie again," Phoenix said, staring straight ahead. "The evidence can still prove her innocent but I have to hear from her that she didn't know about this. I'm not sure I can defend her otherwise…."

"I wish I could be of some help to you," Lana said honestly. "But I was in a new position when that case took place--Edgeworth handled most of it, with von Karma's supervision." That particular name didn't help Phoenix's ill ease any. "I'm not familiar enough with it to give you an opinion on her innocence."

"It's all right," Phoenix said with a shake of his head. "Whether or not I trust Chassie…is something I have to decide on my own." He sighed, and glanced over at Lana. "I just haven't been able to talk about it with anyone. Thanks, for listening."

Lana smiled thinly. "I understand. I know how hard it is…shouldering a secret by yourself."

Phoenix nodded. _That's right--she would_. "All I can do is keep going," he murmured. "That's what Mia would say."

He pushed to his feet and took in a deep breath to steel his determination. "I guess my next stop is the prison."

Lana stood as well, and touched his arm briefly. "Mr. Wright…just try to understand who you're dealing with. You do realize what people will think of you, if you win this case for them." She lowered her voice. "And what it will do to Edgeworth's career, if you prove he sent an innocent woman to her death."

Phoenix grimaced. "I know--I do understand." His hand clenched around the handle of his briefcase. "But if she's innocent, her life matters more. The truth is more important than anything--Edgeworth understands." He smiled faintly. "He's the one that taught me that."

Lana watched him a moment, and then offered her hand. "Good luck, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shook her hand gratefully. "Thanks, Lana. I'll probably need it."

They parted, Lana to find her sister once more, Phoenix to find a taxi. There was still a long day of work ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 6

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 6

_Wednesday September 18th, 2019. 11:18 am_

Phoenix's hands were clenched tight when he sat down opposite Chassie in the prison's viewing area. He was thankful again for the glass separating them, though for a different reason; it kept her at a distance he wasn't ready to cross in his present state of agitation. She looked calm enough, though whether that was an admission of guilt or evidence of innocence he couldn't tell.

_Can I even trust my judgment right now?_ Phoenix wondered as he collected his thoughts. He hadn't felt quite steady on his feet since leaving the Prosecutor's Office. It wasn't like him--he had been to dozens of crime scenes, tried many gruesome cases. But this was personal, and he couldn't get the image of billowing smoke out of his head.

Chassie stared back at him. When he failed to speak right away her eyes lowered, focusing on his chest. "What did you do to your suit?"

Phoenix followed her gaze to his own suit lapel, which bore traces of ash from where Miles' hands had fallen. He gulped. "That's why I'm here," he told her seriously.

Chassie returned her attention to his face, blinking slowly. "Does it have to do with my case?"

Phoenix's brow furrowed as he leaned forward. He knew he didn't have a very intimidating face or figure, but hopefully he could impress more urgency on Chassie than he had on Urami. "Tell me you didn't know what Urami had planned."

The blank palette that was Chassie's countenance gave Phoenix very little clues as to her thoughts, but those he did pick up on all pointed to one answer. Her eyes thinned, and the muscles in her neck tightened, and her fingers curled, just slightly, against the metal table. When she spoke, her voice was thin. "What did she do?"

The viewing room was monitored--Phoenix would have gladly implicated Urami in the fire in front of guards and cameras, if not for the reparations he feared would come next. "She gave me some incentive," he said carefully. "Now tell me you didn't know."

Chassie lowered her head as her hands curled over each other. "I did not ask her to do anything like that. I had no way of knowing."

Phoenix sighed. He knew very well he might be playing the fool yet again, but he believed her. For someone as immovable as Chassie seemed, even her tiny reactions meant she was affected by the news. "At this point I don't have much choice other than to defend you," he told her. "Which means we have to be honest with each other. You're going to tell your friend to keep out of it, understand? I can win this, but if she interferes again I'll drop it and take my chances with her family."

Chassie nodded bleakly. "I understand."

"All right." Phoenix relaxed a little. He had no idea what kind of sway Chassie might hold over Urami, but it might have been the only way to reach her. "Then there's just one thing I want to know from you." He took a deep breath. "Why did you go to the duplex that night?"

He half expected Chassie to deny having been at the scene at all, but she surprised him with an honest answer. "I went to see Jackie."

"Mr. Hoff?" Phoenix frowned, trying to remember all he'd learned about the second male victim. "You knew him?"

Chassie leaned back in her chair and slowly folded her arms. "We were…involved. Until a few months before the fire."

Phoenix stared dumbly, as if he'd heard wrong. "Involved," he repeated. "He was your ex? Why didn't you tell me before?" The thought of Chassie being _anyone's_ lover was enough to give him a chill.

"You only asked just now," Chassie said quietly.

Phoenix rolled his eyes; his temper was especially short that day, and he had no patience for those kinds of games. "From now on, when I say 'honest with each other' I mean full disclosure. Okay?"

Chassie nodded again. "We were lovers," she explained softly and precisely. "For almost three years. He left me for Ann a few months before the fire. I would not accept it, so I went to his home that night."

"April said she saw you climb through the window," Phoenix said doubtfully.

"He would not have let me through the door."

_Strange, but I guess it makes sense_. Phoenix adjusted his tie. "So what happened? You ended up at the clinic with cuts on your hand. Did you hurt yourself on the window?"

Chassie blinked. "I hit Jackie over the head with a wine bottle."

Phoenix's hand gave a jerk in surprise, tightening his necktie painfully. He struggled to loosen it once more. "You _what_?"

"He was being unreasonable," Chassie said plainly.

_Geez, these women_. Phoenix shook his head. "All right. So you broke into your ex's house and hit him over the head with a wine bottle for being 'unreasonable'. Is that it?"

"Yes." Chassie turned her hands over, showing him her palms--there were still faint scars visible on her pale skin. "We had an argument. He said he would never come back to me, so I hit him with the bottle. It broke. He kicked me out and I called Urami from the payphone outside. We met at the Hotta clinic. She took me home."

It was beyond Phoenix how she could relate her story so dispassionately; he hadn't been anywhere near the fire that morning, but it still chilled him to think about it. _It was four years ago, I guess. She's had plenty of time to tell her account_. "So that's how you got the cuts on your hands, and the alcohol in your hair."

"Yes."

"And then…." Phoenix frowned, resisting the temptation to glance up at the visitation room's camera. _Got to word it carefully, just in case_. "Does that mean Edgeworth was wrong about the arsonist's motive? Might Mel Arky not have been the real target?"

Chassie stared at him, her dark eyes penetrating. "I have no idea who really started that fire."

Phoenix smiled grimly. _Well of course she wouldn't say anything to implicate Urami_. _But it almost sounds like Urami might have killed the man just to get back at him, for Chassie's sake_. _What is wrong with these people?_ "Fair enough. We won't go there."

"Thank you."

Phoenix leaned back in his chair, trying to think of anything else he could ask Chassie relating to the case. He had her excuse for being at the scene. He had proof she'd left before the fire started. Anything else he would have to pry out in court. "Is that the full story?" he asked, just in case Chassie felt like actually helping her own defense. "You promised to be honest with me."

"Yes," Chassie assured with a nod. "That is my full story."

"All right." He had no choice but to trust her. "The Prosecutor's Office is…not in order right now, so I won' be able to file right away. But I have everything I need, and we should be able to go to court soon."

Chassie clasped her hands, chin tipping down modestly. "Thank you, Mr. Wright."

Her sincerity eased some of Phoenix's remaining insecurity, and he managed to smile slightly. "I'll see you again soon," he promised as he pushed to his feet. He stepped back, and waited until Chassie had been led off again before leaving.

OOOO

There were thirty-seven ceiling tiles visible from his bed. He could see three other patients, not including Detective Gumshoe, who was snoring like a bear on the next mattress over. He had memorized the names of all the nurses on the morning shift, overheard two inappropriate conversations, and made a mental inventory of all the things in his office four times over. There was, very literally, nothing left to do.

"Will you sign my discharge papers now?" Miles called.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth," one of the nurses--Debbie, he had learned--replied from the hall. "The Chief insisted we keep you for a full observation."

Miles folded his arms irritably. He hadn't so much as sneezed in the last half hour, more than enough to convince him he was in perfect health despite the ordeal. Even Gumshoe, who had suffered worse smoke inhalation from their daring escape, was resting comfortably. Being in a hospital was unpleasant enough without being there for no reason.

He glared at Gumshoe. "At least you can sleep," he muttered, reaching behind him to better adjust the pillow at the small of his back. "You'll probably get a day off after this. A medal. I get to go back to work with no office and a headache."

Gumshoe didn't reply. He was stretched out on his side, hugging his own floppy hospital pillow to his chest. Whatever he was dreaming about, Miles was pretty sure he didn't want to know. "Oh well," the prosecutor sighed. "I guess you deserve it."

Even Miles had to admit, Gumshoe's reaction in a time of crisis had been admirable. The had fire spread faster than Miles thought it could, and if it had been him alone trying to hobble down twelve flights in a smoke-filled stairwell, he wasn't sure he could have made it. But before he could even begin to formulate a plan of escape Gumshoe's hand had tightened around his arm and dragged him to the stairs. Using his cravat to cover his mouth, Miles had depended on the detective's support down the narrow steps, floor by floor, until finally meeting with firemen in the lobby.

Miles was trying not to think about that now, though. This wasn't the first "death threat" he'd received in his work as a prosecutor. He had faced down every type and size of criminal without faltering. But nature itself couldn't be negotiated with or argued against--it was beyond his control in a way that had intimidated him his entire life. He easily remembered how the smoke choked out his breath, how the hard stone walls closed in around him, and it was only a small jump to imagine the floor shaking out from beneath him as well. Every step had been a battle more against his own nature than a means of escape.

Miles closed his eyes, letting his chin drop to his chest. _Just keep it out of your mind_, he told himself. _It's over, and everyone made it out all right._ He sighed. His rationalizations wouldn't do him any good later, when night fell and he couldn't sleep, but he was used to that. _I don't need the sleep anyway. I'll have too much work to do_.

He wished Phoenix were around. It was always easier to appear calm if there was someone else around who wasn't. Not to mention he would make better company than Gumshoe's nasal symphony.

One of the officers stationed outside his door peeked hesitantly inside. "Prosecutor Edgeworth? We have some news from the officers at the scene."

Miles sat up a little straighter and waved him inside. "Well let's have it."

The man stepped closer. "The Fire Department says they found the source of the fire--a storage room on the eleventh floor. The arsonist used no chemical accelerant and lots of paper to create the most amount of smoke from a small amount of fire."

Miles frowned thoughtfully at that report. "So he wasn't trying to burn the building down," he surmised. "He was just trying to smoke us out."

"We won't know for sure until we catch the guy, but that's what the detectives are thinking, Sir."

"I see. Thank you." As the officer turned to leave Miles called after him, "See if you can speed up my discharge!"

"Mr. Edgeworth?" An unfamiliar nurse peeked inside the room, and Miles was worried he'd have another shift's worth to memorize, until she spoke. "The doctor will be right with you with your discharge papers. There's even someone waiting downstairs to drive you home."

Miles sighed, already reaching for his proper clothing. "Thank God."

OOOO

After leaving the prison, Phoenix returned home. He stopped at a convenience store along the way for a fresh six pack of beer to compliment a simple sandwich lunch. He hated having to stay put but there wasn't much he else he could do. With all his evidence assembled and the Prosecutor's office still in chaos, he couldn't go forward with his case. There was nothing to do but sit on it.

Phoenix was usually pretty good at doing nothing. He took cases weeks apart, and had learned a hundred different little ways to pass the time. None of those seemed appropriate or effective now. He was restless, in a way he hadn't been since his first trial three years ago. In desperation he even called up Larry, but naturally, the one time he showed initiative toward meeting his friend was the first time Larry was too busy to see him.

By five o'clock in the evening Phoenix had had enough, and he left his apartment, still in his nice shirt and slacks, to take a walk around the block. The fresh air did him some good, or at least, he told himself that it did. After he had been out for nearly twenty minutes, however, he found himself standing at the entrance to a familiar street. He hesitated, glancing about in unwarranted paranoia. _I can at least check_, he thought as he started down the sidewalk. _He should have been discharged by now_.

The neighborhood triggered memories. Phoenix had come down this lane every morning for almost four months as a kid, carrying his backpack and small blue lunch box. Miles would wait for him at the end of the driveway, two steps from the mail box, and together they'd pick up Larry on their way to school. Four months was a relatively short time in the life of a growing nine year old, but to Phoenix his morning routine meant the world to him.

He still remembered that cold morning in January he turned the corner and found no one waiting for him two steps from the mailbox. Over the winter break his parents had tried to explain to him what the stories on the news had said about Miles and his family, but it wasn't until he stood at the end of the Edgeworths' empty driveway that the young Phoenix understood.

The driveway wasn't empty now--Miles' red sports car was parked in it, confirming Phoenix's earlier assumptions. _So he's home_. _I don't know how happy he'll be to see me, but I should at least see how he's doing_. He still felt guilty about the whole incident, and he wanted a chance to explain. _Just tell him straight. What's the worst he could do?_

Phoenix knocked on the door, and fidgeted with his collar and cuffs. He wasn't sure what to make of Miles' face when he answered; he had showered and changed, so that there was no evidence of the fire on his face or in his hair, and already that made him look much better than how they'd parted that morning. But when their eyes met something in Miles' expression went tightly blank. He didn't speak as he stared at the unexpected visitor.

"Um…." Phoenix faltered beneath the uncomfortably heavy gaze. "Hey. I saw your car in the driveway, so I thought I'd check up on you," he said awkwardly. "You know, after this morning. Maybe even pick you up some dinner, if you were still recovering…." He tried to smile but it felt forced.

Miles sighed, and turned away from the open door. "You'd better come inside."

_That_…_doesn't sound good_. Phoenix stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Miles didn't wait for him--he strode down the hall into the kitchen without looking back. Though already Phoenix had the feeling he'd walked into some kind of trap, he followed, tugging again at his collar.

When he entered the kitchen Miles was already at the sink, draining the water from a pot full of steaming pasta. "Oh, so you did make dinner," Phoenix noted, trying to fill the suddenly painful silence. "I wasn't sure you'd be up to it, after--"

Miles slammed the pot onto the counter, causing Phoenix to jump from the dull percussion of metal and spilling some of his spaghetti over the edges. He turned to face his guest with that same cold, even stare. "Stop it."

Phoenix tensed. _Shit_. "Edgeworth, I--"

"I talked to Lana earlier," Miles said, making Phoenix's heart sink down into his stomach. But it wasn't anger in his face--it was something still and indescribable, and it was worse. "She met me at the hospital."

"So she told you…." Phoenix's shoulders sagged. He couldn't blame Lana for that much--she and Miles had worked together, and she had more reason to be faithful to him than to the lawyer that defended her once. He struggled to regain some kind of composure. "I was going to--"

Miles snorted and turned his back, busying himself with slipping the jostled pasta back into its pot. "Of course you were."

Phoenix clenched his jaw, and with a deep breath moved around to Miles' right side. _You have to make him understand!_ "I was going to tell you," he said firmly, as if a stronger tone might convince them both. "Before I filed the appeal, at least. I didn't--"

"That's mighty generous of you," Miles muttered. Suddenly fed up with the food preparation he shoved the pot to the back of the counter and turned to face the other man. "Before the assault on my reputation, but _after_ the attempt on my life."

"That's not fair," Phoenix said quickly. "I had no idea that was going to happen."

"But you know who's responsible, don't you?" Miles challenged. Finally his tone was beginning to rise--at least his anger was easier to deal with than cold accusation from a moment ago. "Someone _set my building on fire_ today, so don't insult me by pretending you don't know who."

"I can guess pretty well," Phoenix admitted quietly.

Miles' eyes narrowed as if Phoenix had given the wrong answer, not that denial would have annoyed him less. "Do you have proof?"

Phoenix shook his head as he thought quickly through his brief conversation with Urami. "Of course not. I'm a lawyer, not a detective."

Miles scoffed, and for a moment Phoenix thought he might have been calming down, until he asked his next question. "Why did she do it?"

"What do you mean….?"

"She's trying to get her friend acquitted," Miles reasoned. Neither of them had to say the name to know who he meant. "Attacking the Prosecutor's Office only slows the process down. It had to be for a reason."

_She did it because I asked her to_. He knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't stop it from resounding in his mind as Miles continued to glare him down. "I don't know," he blurted out. "She wouldn't tell me."

Miles was silent a moment, scrutinizing, and then he turned away. "I don't believe you."

He walked away before Phoenix could respond, heading back down the hall toward the door. Phoenix had no choice but to follow. "Edgeworth, come on," he called after him. "This isn't my fault! Chassie's innocent--what else was I supposed to do?"

They were only halfway down the hall when Miles wheeled on him. "She's _not_ innocent!" he all but shouted, giving in to his temper. "That's why she's in prison!"

"You didn't have all the evidence!" Phoenix clenched his fists and forced himself to lower his voice--shouting at Miles wasn't about to change his mind or ease his mood. "She couldn't have done it, and I have proof."

Miles folded his arms over his chest. "What kind of proof?"

"I have--" Phoenix broke off with a sudden, unwanted thought: Miles was no in any state to be hearing about evidence. The old Miles, upon catching on to a new piece of information, would start thinking immediately on how to turn it to his benefit. If Phoenix told him about the clinic report now there was a good chance he would try to prove it false.

_Do I trust him?_ Phoenix swallowed hard as he tried to meet Miles' cool gray eyes without faltering. _I know he's changed. But four years ago, when he took this case, he would do anything to win. If I'm going to beat him this time I need every advantage. And that includes…not letting him come up with an explanation for my evidence before I even present it_.

Phoenix took too long to decide--Miles grew impatient, and with another derisive snort started to turn away again. He didn't get far away this time, as Phoenix quickly grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Edgeworth, just listen to me," he insisted. "I know you're mad because I didn't tell you--and maybe I should have. But this isn't about you and me. It's about an innocent woman who's going to die!"

"That _thing_ locked up in prison is not a woman," Miles growled, shoving Phoenix's hand off. "She's a cold-blooded killer and an accomplice to the mob!"

Phoenix didn't try to stop him again when he continued down the hall. His chest felt thick and heavy from the confrontation, weighing him down with a sensation of disappointment he hadn't felt since Miles disappeared from his office two years ago, and from the end of his driveway years before that. The sight of his turned back made him sick.

"Maybe I was wrong," Phoenix said. "Maybe you haven't changed at all."

Miles straightened, the line of his spine becoming rigid as he stood with his hand on the doorknob. "Wright…."

"I'm sorry." Phoenix steeled himself once more and came up behind him, though he hadn't recovered enough courage to try and see Miles' face. "I should have told you. But I didn't want to bring it up until I'd checked all the evidence, and was _positive_ I could take her case. I wasn't trying to hide from you."

Miles shifted his weight, and turned his head just enough so that Phoenix could see his troubled profile. "Our system doesn't mess around, you know," he said evenly. "Once you file the appeal, I only have twenty-four hours to gather my evidence and prepare for court. That's not much time for a case that's several years old."

Phoenix's shoulders slumped guiltily. "I'm sorry," he said again. "But you understand, don't you? I just wanted to be sure. It's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal…right." Miles took a step back, pulling the door open. "I think you should leave."

The knot in Phoenix's gut was telling him to do as he was told. It was pretty clear by now that Miles wasn't listening to what he had to say. But as soon as he took the first step toward the door he knew he couldn't leave like this. He faced Miles again. "I'm doing this for you, too."

Miles stared back at him with that same damnably unreadable expression, and it wasn't until Phoenix realized he was making the same face that he understood what it meant. "You just said it wasn't personal."

"It shouldn't be." Phoenix closed his eyes briefly. _It's betrayal. That's what he's feeling_. "But you made a mistake, Edgeworth. For your sake, I have to make you realize that."

The muscles along Miles' jaw tightened defensively. "I did not make a mistake."

"You sent an innocent woman to prison."

Miles let go of the door and stepped forward, putting them mere inches apart in the narrow hallway. "Chassie Gander was guilty!" he insisted.

"She was innocent!" Phoenix shouted back, unable to resist his goading any longer. "And you convicted her anyway!"

Miles reached for him, his fingers twisting tightly in the front of Phoenix's collar. "I got her convicted for killing five people!" he yelled, giving Phoenix a shake. "Who the hell do you think you are? These are the same people that tried to kill me, and you're defending them!"

Phoenix grabbed the wrists that were awfully close to his neck, but he wasn't strong enough to pull them off. "Chassie's not the one who set your building on fire!"

"What difference does it make? They're both--"

His words cut through the last of Phoenix's restraint, and instead of trying to push Miles off again he threw his weight forward, backing the prosecutor into the wall. By misjudging his own strength they made an impressive thud when they hit, body against body in an angry tangle of taut limbs.

"I know at least three innocent people you would have had killed if not for me," Phoenix snapped, his hands shaking against Miles' chest. "Can you really tell me there aren't more, Edgeworth? Don't tell me you never made a mistake before I showed up to stop you!"

Miles went still beneath his hands, and for a few short seconds Phoenix found himself staring into a contorted and almost frightened countenance. But he managed to collect himself faster than his companion, and with a thin sound of pain Miles threw Phoenix off him, separating their bodies and sending Phoenix's shoulder blades slamming into the opposite wall. There they both stopped, short of breath and wavering on their feet.

Miles turned against the wall, bracing his palms with his back to the other. "Get out," he gasped. "Get out--get out of my house!"

Phoenix shuddered, and tried to speak several times, but he couldn't find any of the words he wanted. Finally he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Miles' shoulders hunched. "Get the hell out of here!"

Phoenix finally gave in. On faltering strides he retreated from the house, out the door and down the walk to the driveway. He was shaking and distraught, and when he heard the front door slam his knees nearly buckled. At the mailbox he stopped to regain his breath.

_You don't have any choice but to keep going_, he told himself, pressing a hand over his mouth in case the churning in his stomach overcame him. _The truth is all that matters. When Edgeworth calms down, he'll understand_. Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut. _And he'll forgive you. You weren't wrong--this is for his sake, too_.

Phoenix started quickly down the sidewalk. _I'm doing this for you, Edgeworth_. _Please, understand_….


	8. Chapter 7

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 7

_Thursday September 19th, 2019. 7:02 am_

Miles sighed. There was no use fighting it--he was awake. With the day off he had intended to sleep in for once, and rekindle his energy from the exhaustion of the past day's events. But the air in his bedroom was thick, warm, and uncomfortable, and whenever he closed his eyes for too long he felt as if it were crowding in on him. Suffocating, even. Kicking the sheets to the foot of the bed hadn't helped. Not even Pess' subtle weight at his side was comfort enough to push back the anxieties circling his mind.

He had learned a long time ago that anticipation of the nightmare was often as effective as the dream itself.

Miles lay awake for several minutes after accepting this fact, idly stroking Pess' back as he slept, until finally glancing at the clock. He had spent several hours working after Phoenix left the night before, and found his way to bed much later than usual. But maybe he had managed to get at least some sleep.

The angular red display showed 7:02. He had slept for just over ninety minutes.

"It's enough," Miles concluded. He gave his dog one last pat and climbed out of bed.

A cool morning shower was just what Miles needed to wake him fully and clear the thin layer of sweat from his body. He took his time in what was usually a quick morning routine, which kept him from worrying about the myriad of problems facing him. But as soon as he was downstairs, preparing what was sure to be the first of many cups of coffee that day, all his concerns came rushing back. There were still insurance forms that needed to be signed, cases and their evidence to be reviewed, not to mention the particular issue of Phoenix's very inconvenient timing. It wouldn't be the first appeal Miles had been forced to handle, but this case was different, even without taking into account Phoenix's involvement.

He remembered Chassie Gander. After the confusion of the SL-9 case only a few months previous, public opinion of the police was still rather low, and both departments were eager to solve a large case. Putting a known mob accomplice behind bars had been a perfect opportunity for everyone, and especially for the advancement of Miles' own career. It had even helped stall the rumors of his unethical practices, since none of the viable evidence in the case could have reasonably been forged.

And now Phoenix was trying to undo all that. He knew, objectively, that he couldn't blame his old friend for it. But the mixing of business with his personal life was not a problem he had often faced before, considering his almost total lack of relationships until more recently. So far he wasn't handling it very well.

_You shouldn't have kicked him out_, Miles told himself as he peeled an orange to go with his breakfast. _He was only telling the truth_. He sank into a chair at the kitchen table. _But he could have said something sooner. He was here drinking with you, and didn't say a word! He could have given some warning_.

Miles abruptly lost interest in the orange and set it aside, though he kept a piece of the skin to worry between his fingers. _What am I going to do about you, Wright?_ He sighed. He had to admit to himself that Phoenix had been one of the more prominent reasons for returning home after so much time overseas. He trusted him as a friend, and respected him as a lawyer, two compliments he couldn't give many other people. He had Gumshoe, of course, but their relationship had always been more professional than anything, especially given their respective positions.

But Phoenix was someone on his level, and their being reunited meant more to him than he could have imagined. More than that, just being around Phoenix had opened him up to more people--had even helped him learn how to be himself.

_I'm a better person, for having met him_, Miles thought as he stared down at the orange peel in his hand. _But now, we're going back to court. I can't let him down_. His fingers tensed, gradually shredding the fruit skin in two. _I'll fight, just like I told him to_. _And we'll find the truth_. _That's our purpose_.

_Why does knowing that not make it any easier?_

Miles forced himself to finish peeling the orange and eat it. He was aware of his tendency to brood, and if he didn't get some food into him now he would certainly forget later and be worse off for it. Coffee, however, barely required conscious effort to consume. By seven thirty he was back to work with the same papers he'd abandoned only a few hours ago.

At eight thirty he called the Chief Prosecutor, who informed him they would be setting up a temporary office in the police force banquet hall while their own building was renovated. He was not expected to return to work until Monday for recovery purposes, or even later, if he required it. Miles assured him this would not be the case.

At nine he received a call from Ema, who was anxious to check up on his well being. He bypassed her concern by asking about her latest case, but unfortunately she didn't have any new information for him. Whoever had set fire to the Prosecutor's Office had not left any clues behind. She promised to keep working, and to check in on him again that evening.

At nine thirty he called Detective Gumshoe, waking him out of a sound sleep. After brief apologies he called in a favor his comrade was more than willing to fulfill: to get him all the evidence relating to Chassie Gander's case. Gumshoe was a good man who didn't ask many questions.

Just after ten o'clock, when Miles was considering a nap, the Chief Prosecutor called him back to inform him that The People versus Chassie Gander had been appealed, and would appear on the court docket in twenty-four hours.

OOOoooOOO

Phoenix let out a thin sigh as he made his way down the steps of the police station. By now he was familiar with many members of the city's law enforcement, and it hadn't been difficult learning from them where he could find the Chief Prosecutor and his temporary office. Despite the chaos the city was in, Chassie's execution was so close, and Phoenix's new evidence strong enough, that his appeal couldn't be denied. He had filed and would appear in court as early as the next day.

He thought he should have felt some kind of anxiety, now that he had his appeal and a date was set. But there was only a kind of grim acceptance that left him feeling offset with the bustling city around him. He was even a little relieved. As long as he was moving forward, his mind was occupied.

Phoenix stopped at the bank for a cash withdrawal, and soon after received a call from Lotta to tell him she'd finished the pictures. They met at a coffee shop to exchange goods and payment. Once she'd left Phoenix took a few minutes at the back of the shop to look over the contents. As he'd suspected, most of April's photographs he couldn't look at without blushing let alone consider submitting to court. But there was one that had benefited from Lotta's enlargement: it was April posing with her drink, and just over her left shoulder a figure was visible through an open window. Once Phoenix figured out what he was looking at, it was fairly easy to make out Chassie Gander in a phone booth just outside the duplex.

_She called Urami after she left,_ Phoenix recalled, tucking the photos back into their envelope. _This corroborates her account. Just after this, she left for the clinic_…

Phoenix headed back to K.B. Security, and met with a rather irate April May. Her manner quickly improved upon seeing the white bank envelope he had to offer her. She thumbed swiftly through the bills and returned to glaring. "This is only half."

"You get the rest _after_ you testify, remember?" Phoenix said, giving his wallet a pat once it was back in his pocket. "I'm counting on you to tell only the truth."

April waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. But I don't think you'll like what I have to say." She took the money out of its envelope and tucked it into her bra, for no reason that Phoenix could comprehend. "Not a bad wad for a few pictures and testimony I'd be subpoenaed for anyway. I hope it's worth it to you, Wright."

Phoenix frowned slightly, shaking off the sensation that April's comment had been deliberate. "If it saves her life," he said, more seriously than he'd intended, "almost anything's worth it."

"Hmph! Should have guessed you'd say something sappy like that." April rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk. "Seeya in court, Feeny."

Phoenix wandered back outside, and hesitated on the sidewalk for a few minutes as he tried to decide what to do next. He still had most of the day left and no errands to run. He was starting to consider an early lunch when his phone rang.

The number that flashed across his screen was Miles'. Phoenix cringed as he fought with himself whether or not to answer. _Am I up to another fight? I can't just ignore him_. As his ring tone started over, he finally answered. "Yes…?"

"Where are you now?" Miles asked first, skipping all supposed pleasantries. It was hard to gauge his tone of voice over the phone.

"Downtown," Phoenix replied evasively. "I was about to head home. Why?"

Miles was silent a moment. "I'll meet you there. We have to talk."

"Um…all right."

Miles hung up, but Phoenix kept the phone at his ear for another few seconds to be sure. _He's going to my apartment?_ His brow furrowed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued on to the bus stop. _What does he want to talk about anyway? If yelling at me makes him feel better I guess I owe him that much. _Without having any idea of what to expect Phoenix rode the bus to the other end of town and walked the rest of the way home.

Miles was easy to spot. He was seated up on the wall again, like he had sat with Ayame, hands braced on the ledge and shoulders hunched forward. He was tapping out some intermitted beat with his heel. He didn't notice Phoenix at first, which allowed the defense attorney a decent reading of his expression. Miles looked…anxious, but not angry. It was the most Phoenix could have hoped for.

Miles finally spotted Phoenix heading toward him, and he hopped quickly off the wall as if embarrassed to have been seen on it. He was dressed casually, in a peacock-blue turtleneck and faded jeans. Phoenix wasn't sure he would ever get used to seeing him wearing such every-day clothing. He slowed, and finally they were face to face.

"Sorry about the short notice," Miles said evenly. Each word sounded stiff, as if he'd been rehearsing them. "But it's important."

"It's okay." Phoenix was just glad they hadn't started fighting immediately. "Let's go inside. We can talk there."

OOOoooOOO

Miles followed Phoenix up to his apartment on the third floor, neither of them speaking a word. He had only seen the interior of the place once before, and as he stepped inside he wasn't surprised to see it hadn't changed. It wasn't cluttered - Phoenix didn't own enough for that - just simple, and cozy, not unlike an old chair that only became more comfortable as time passed. Miles took in the layout, trying to decide where the best place for the conversation he had in mind was.

"Can I get you something?" Phoenix asked awkwardly as he took off his suit coat. He clearly wasn't used to being a host. "Some water, or a beer…?"

"No, I'm fine," Miles assured as he paused in the main room. "I can't stay that long. I have to prepare for court tomorrow."

Phoenix fidgeted. "Yeah…." After a moment of deliberation he continued. "Listen, Edgeworth, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know--"

Miles waved a hand at him. "It's all right," he said before Phoenix could go on. "You're just doing your job, and me, mine." His shoulders drooped a little. "I'm sorry about throwing you out last night."

"No, I…I probably deserved it."

Phoenix smiled, that thin, sheepish smile that made his eyebrows wilt and his eyes gleam like a guilty schoolboy. It rendered him impossible to be angry with. Miles lowered his chin. "Probably," he echoed. "But I've been thinking about what you said."

Phoenix stepped closer. "You shouldn't," he said quickly. "I was just upset--I didn't mean most of it."

Miles' lip twitched. "No, I know you did. And it's all right."

"But I--"

"Wright." Miles glanced up, meeting his gaze. "It's all right," he repeated. "It's the truth, after all. I…made mistakes, before you came along."

"But it wasn't entirely your fault, either," Phoenix continued to try and object. "You were just--"

As much as Miles appreciated that support, it wasn't helping to get his point across. It was difficult enough to admit his failings without Phoenix trying to tell him they weren't his fault. He took Phoenix by the shoulders, holding him at arms length. "Just listen," he insisted. "I'm trying to tell you something important."

Phoenix fell still beneath his hands, and at last gave up his arguing. "What is it?" Though he was trying to look calm and attentive, uncertainty showed behind his wide blue eyes. Maybe it was the sudden contact making him wary of being thrown against another wall. But the stability helped Miles in his resolve, and he wasn't about to let go.

"I wanted to tell you…you were right," Miles said slowly. He couldn't remember now how many times he had played this conversation over in his head, how to word it to best convey his meaning. In the beginning he had even attempted to imagine Phoenix's reaction, but that didn't matter nearly as much now. All he wanted was to expose his full honesty before they went to court and possibly forgot it all.

"I made mistakes," he went on, his fingers twisting slightly against Phoenix's white dress shirt. "Probably more than I even remember now. But I haven't forgotten that you're the one who showed me that."

Phoenix gulped. "I was just doing what I thought was right," he replied quietly.

"Yes…I know." Miles smiled thinly. Phoenix's expression was becoming too hard to look at: it was all sympathy and confusion and maybe even optimism. "You always do. I owe you everything because of that, you know. If not for you…."

Phoenix shifted and looked about to speak again, but Miles wasn't ready to let him. If he didn't finish now what he'd come to say, he was afraid he might never have another chance. He pulled Phoenix closer, nearly resting his chin against Phoenix's shoulder so he wouldn't have the weight of those blue eyes on him. Phoenix flinched, his hands lifting indecisively only to halt, suspended, in the air next to them. "Edgeworth…?"

"I'll never be able to repay you for what you did for me," Miles told him firmly. "You've saved many lives by now, but for me…you saved me from something worse than execution." He squeezed his eyes shut. "What I was going to become. I know you'll never really understand what that's like or what it means to me. But I want you to know I won't ever forget it. And that's why…."

Phoenix finally figured out what to do with his hovering hands--he let them rest against Miles' ribs, curled faintly against his back. And though Miles was fairly sure Phoenix was just trying to find a solution to them being pressed so awkwardly together, he was struck momentarily by the intimacy of the gesture. Reciprocation turned what Miles had intended as a position of hiding into an embrace.

Miles licked his lips and forced himself to continue, now that he couldn't pull away. "That's why I have to fight, too," he said with a bit more confidence. "You said you're doing this for me, but it's just as much the opposite. Because I'm the only one who can beat you, if you've made a mistake. I can't let you win a case you weren't meant to any more than you can me."

Phoenix sighed, but wasn't inclined to argue with him any more. "Then we'll just have to settle it in court."

"Yes. And we will." Miles frowned as his fingers tightened. "But whatever happens, I wanted you to know I won't forget. Do you understand?" A subtle tremor ran the length of his body. "Too much has come between us already for something like this to make us stop being friends."

OOOoooOOO

Those words were just what Phoenix had wanted to hear, and it wasn't until Miles said them that the block in his stomach finally dissipated. Their gradually rebuilding friendship was so tenuous he had feared their fight the night before might have shattered any chances of reconciliation. But now, Miles had come to _him_ with reassurances, confirming the tiny hope he'd held on to all long: their work didn't have to come between them.

Phoenix shivered, his hands creeping up Miles' back as his arms tightened around him. Miles tensed, probably confused by his friend's intensity, but he didn't care. It was as he'd told Miles only two nights ago--his close companions were a precious few, and the thought that he had just been saved from losing one brought him almost more relief than he could bear.

_I can't lose him again_, Phoenix thought, the grip of his fingers almost desperate as he rested his chin against Miles' shoulder. _He finally came back, and I almost ruined it. I can't let him leave again._

Miles made a quiet, awkward noise at the back of his throat, and just when Phoenix thought he would force them apart he finally relaxed. He stretched his arms to circle Phoenix's shoulders. Neither of them were used to this close contact--they were each, in their own way, accustomed to keeping people at a comfortable distance. It wasn't until then that Phoenix realized just how similar they were, in that way. He had always been drawn to the bold, those friends that would stay beside him and allow him to take as little personal initiative as possible. In this way he had many arms-length acquaintances.

Had Miles surpassed him? Phoenix couldn't remember hearing such sincerity from the man before now, and listening to him divulge his feelings when they were already pressed so close made his chest clench with an unfamiliar sensation. Even when at opposite ends of logic, Miles placed all his trust in his childhood friend. Phoenix was awed by the thought.

Miles sighed and at last began to pull away. As he did, Phoenix drew his hands slowly down Miles' back, preparing to let him go completely. But as he did Miles abruptly fell still again, and Phoenix's fingers could feel the toned muscles along his ribs and spine contract beneath them. When Miles let out a shaky breath the air hissed past his ear. They both stopped.

Phoenix was only instinctually aware that his unintended caress had caused the halted movement. His body understood better than his mind that some part of Miles' taut frame misinterpreted his retreat as an advance. But he did know, all too consciously, that whatever made Miles tense in that way it had sent a pulse of heat into his gut he hadn't felt in a long time. There was another person in his arms, warm and unexpectedly inviting. Though he was confused, and downright raw from all the deception and confrontation of the past several days, he couldn't give that up. The trust Miles had confessed to him blurred, and suddenly all he could think was that he couldn't let him go.

Miles turned his head, probably intending to ease him back, but it was just enough to be construed as invitation-- Phoenix tilted his own chin to meet his lips in a firm kiss.

Miles' hands flinched against Phoenix's back as his eyelids fluttered in surprise. The kiss had almost missed; Phoenix's aim was low, his lower lip landing just below Miles'. But Miles did the unexpected, dipping his head enough for them to properly meet. This act of acceptance only lasted as long as the kiss. As soon as Phoenix leaned back, face flushed and shocked with himself, he saw first that Miles was just as surprised.

_What did I just do?_ Phoenix's eyes went wide, too frozen to think of drawing his trouble-causing hands away. _I didn't really just do that, did I?_

Miles watched him, and his cool gray eyes, for those few seconds, seemed to fill the entire world. "What was that for?"

"I-I didn't do it," Phoenix stammered without thinking.

"Didn't…." Miles' face scrunched in confusion - had that actually worked? But then he shook his head. "I didn't know you were…like that."

"I'm not. I mean, I wasn't. I…." Phoenix slumped hopelessly. "What are we talking about?"

Miles looked baffled. The situation would have been humorous if it wasn't already painfully awkward. He slid his hands back to Phoenix's shoulders. "I'm not sure."

Phoenix felt the strength begin to run out of him. _Now what?_ He lowered his eyes, feeling guilty and embarrassed. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right."

Miles voice sounded strange just then, or at least, more contemplative than it ought to. Phoenix started to look up, and flinched when the hand at his shoulder slithered up to cup his chin. This time he could only stand frozen as Miles leaned in and kissed him again.

Miles was clearly the more experienced. His lips were wide and firm, and the tiny, coaxing movements they made against Phoenix's mouth sent a quiver down into his knees. He knew just at what angle to meet him, how much pressure to keep at Phoenix's jaw to guide them together. His confidence was overwhelming and his tenderness even more so. When they finally separated, Phoenix's hands were trembling at his friend's ribs.

_What is this?_ Phoenix took in a long gulp of air, and with it regained some of his senses. He couldn't explain his own actions, but Miles' were definitely deliberate; his mind began to spin with questions, half-remembered exchanges, old jokes he and Larry had made at their friend's expense--they didn't seem quite so funny now, with his heart fluttering in his chest and moisture drying off his lips.

_Is this what I want?_ The fingers against his jaw shifted slightly, and without thinking Phoenix obeyed the prodding, tilting his chin up for yet another kiss. _This can't be why I wanted to see him again, all those years_. But when Miles drew their bodies tightly together once more, when the clench of Phoenix's hands against his back made him shiver in what Phoenix finally understood to be excitement, the rest of his rational thoughts slipped away. It no longer mattered that it was a man's frame he was clinging to. Miles' lips were too strong, too clever for him to consider they weren't the soft offerings of a woman that he was used to. Instead of supple breasts Phoenix was pressed against a flat chest of toned muscle, and he didn't care.

He felt amazing. It seemed like an eternity since he'd had a warm body wrapped around him, let alone one so confident and unyielding. When Miles parted his lips he didn't hesitate in doing the same, and moaned softly beneath the attentions of his eager tongue.

Their breath ran out too quickly. Even after Miles pulled back Phoenix could feel his lips tingling, and his sigh was almost a murmur of pleasure. Every muscle in his body was taut and every nerve bright and aware, but just when he tried to pull Miles back he was halted by a hand on his chest.

"We…can't do this now," Miles said breathlessly. A conflict of reason and lust played out all too clearly on his face as he urged Phoenix to step back from him. "It's too…"

Phoenix retreated a few steps, and started when the back of his thighs bumped against his sofa. He leaned heavily against it--his limbs were acting ahead of him, and he wasn't sure he could trust them with Miles still in range. "Edgeworth, I…."

Miles straightened, smoothing his shirt and pushing his hair back in an effort to regain his composure. Seeing him so flushed and disheveled gave Phoenix a strange feeling of accomplishment. "This is a bad time," he continued. "We have to go to court tomorrow, and…" He paused, watching Phoenix, and then a slow grin stretched his features. "And you look so confused."

Phoenix laughed weakly. "What an understatement."

Miles' expression reflected sympathy, making Phoenix wonder exactly what the man was thinking about him. He couldn't consider for long, though, because then Miles was stepping towards him again. His stomach clenched expectantly just before the kiss touched his lips. Fearful of being caught up again Phoenix kept his hands braced firmly against the sofa back until Miles pulled away.

"We'll talk about this later," Miles assured. His smile was young and even charming. "Sorry, for barging in like I did. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Phoenix replied dumbly. "Tomorrow."

Miles turned and headed for the door. As soon as it closed behind him Phoenix's knees finally gave out--he sank to the floor with a long sigh. "What the hell just happened?" he wondered aloud. He stared down at his hands, which had caused the bizarre exchange. "I guess Miles really is…but that means…."

Phoenix closed his eyes and shook his head. It was hard to concentrate when he could still feel the imprints of Miles' hands on him; his stiff lips, kissing him with such intensity; the short, hot pant of his breath. The darkness behind his eyelids gave his imagination too much of a breeding ground, and soon his mind was filled with echoes of stimulation, wondering what it would have been like if they'd gone further, if those rough hands were given more freedom, if clothing weren't in the way--

Phoenix shivered and groaned softly, only half aware that his own fingers were creeping over the front of his pants. _It's been a long time since I've been with someone_, he thought, rubbing his suddenly throbbing groin. _With my work I haven't had time to really think about myself, or having a relationship. Let alone with someone like--_

_No, what am I doing?_

Phoenix quickly drew his hand back, startled and a little frightened by how deeply he was being affected by the encounter. He and Miles had certainly grown closer since his return, but not like this. They were friends. He shouldn't have been so filled with…the desire he felt now.

_Damn it, I'm just too worked up to think clearly_. Phoenix forced himself to stand, and was already removing his shirt and tie as he made an escape towards the bathroom. _I need to calm down. Maybe then_…_I can really think about this_.


	9. Chapter 8

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 8

_Friday, September 20h, 2019. 9:40 am_

"You don't look so well…Mr. Wright."

Phoenix's shoulders drooped. He had stepped off the bus that morning knowing full well he would have to face several people he would rather not, but to be first greeted by Urami Shikabane indicated the day was not off to a good start. Despite having paid particular attention to his appearance--his suit was freshly dry-cleaned and his hair especially spiky--Urami's grim salutation only reminded him of his sleepless night, and how visible the effects of it must be.

"Thanks, Urami." Phoenix straightened his tie self-consciously. _Who could sleep after yesterday anyway? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since--_ He cleared his throat when he felt himself beginning to blush. "I'll be fine."

"Good. I'm…looking forward to the trial." She turned toward the courthouse with a slight smile. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure…."

Phoenix walked with her up toward the building, and was momentarily blinded by a sudden camera flash. He shielded his eyes but was determined to keep moving. "Lotta?"

"Go get'm, Wright!" Lotta's familiar voice carried. But she wasn't the only photographer gathered on the steps that morning; in fact, there was a flock of reporters, and as Phoenix drew near they all started snapping away at once. It had been a while since Phoenix had drawn such a crowd, and he winced as he pushed his way through the shouting, sparkling mob toward the doors.

"Mr. Wright! What made you take this case?"

"Mr. Wright--are you really working for the mob?"

"Do you have any comment on the fire at the Prosecutor's Office?"

"N-No comment!" Phoenix called, taking Urami's arm to help her through the bustling audience. As they reached the top of the stairs a pair of policemen stepped forward to keep the reporters back, and Phoenix started to breathe a sigh of relief. He then ran smack into a broad figure in the doorway.

"Hey, Pal."

Phoenix flinched at the stern tone, and glanced up into the face of an uncharacteristically terse Dick Gumshoe. The detective had his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at the pair.

Urami didn't miss a beat; she nodded politely and stepped easily around him. "Good morning, Detective…"

Gumshoe watched her pass with a careful eye. "Miss Shikabane."

"Morning, Detective," Phoenix greeted cheerily. He tried to sidestep and continue on as Urami had, but Gumshoe turned, following him into the building. Despite all his foolish antics of the past Gumshoe was still a much larger man, and Phoenix felt only a little ridiculous for being intimidated. "Can I help you?"

"Shouldn't have taken this case, Pal," Gumshoe said, matching him step for step, even when Phoenix tried to speed up. "Haven't you caused enough trouble around here?"

"Me?" Phoenix puffed himself up indignantly. "You're one to talk."

It was a low blow, really, which Phoenix blamed on stress and lack of sleep. But it didn't seem to affect Gumshoe at all. "I don't know what ya said to him, but cut it out, all right? Hasn't he been through enough?"

Phoenix frowned, feeling his blush threaten to resurface. _Did Edgeworth say something to him?_ He glanced ahead, where Urami was continuing without looking the slightest bit interested in their conversation. He knew she was listening. "I don't know what you mean."

Gumshoe grabbed him by the elbow, jerking both of them to an abrupt stop. His tough guy act had already failed, and giving way to honest conern. "He finally came home," he told Phoenix seriously. "This city needs him."

Phoenix felt his chest constrict briefly; Gumshoe's expression of sincerity was almost moving. He gently peeled the hand off his arm. "Detective…I know. Don't worry--Edgeworth's not going anywhere." He turned to continue after Urami, and this time Gumshoe didn't follow.

_Not until we've had a long talk, at least_.

He caught up with Urami just outside the Defense Lobby. "What was that all about…?" she asked lightly.

"It's nothing."

They entered together and there met with Phoenix's latest client. He was startled to see Chassie in normal clothing. She was dressed in full black: a long, narrow skirt that slit to her knee, and a fitted suit coat with silver buttons and a man's silk neck tie. Her black hair had been combed straight and she even appeared to be wearing a light application of make up. In all she was much too gothic for Phoenix's tastes, but even he had to admit she looked rather pretty. In a creepy, ceramic vampire doll kind of way.

"Do you like it…?" Urami moved around to Chassie's side, taking her hand in both of hers. "It's a big day. I thought she should…look her best."

"It's fine," Phoenix assured. He was strangely relieved; seeing his client in something other than a prison jumper helped him imagine what she might have been like before the incident four years ago. It was pretty clear how she and Urami had been friends, at least. "How are you feeling, Miss Gander?"

"Nervous," Chassie replied. Though her face was still, her hand was clenched around Urami's. "Will I testify today?"

"Maybe. It depends on how long April's testimony takes, and if the Judge is convinced by our evidence." He managed a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. You trust me, right?"

Both girls nodded. "We're counting on you, Mr. Wright," Urami said.

_It's finally starting_. Phoenix checked his briefcase one last time as they waited for the bailiff to call for them. _I'm glad. It won't be an easy trial, but at least then it'll be over_. As stressful as court was, Phoenix was used to it by now, and the routine helped to put his jumbled thoughts into order. _Don't worry about Edgeworth_. _Just focus on the case_.

The door opened. "Mr. Wright, Miss Gander--the court is ready for you."

Phoenix led the way outside with Chassie and Urami close behind, down the hall to the courtroom they had been assigned. On the way he ran into Detective Gumshoe again, but this time he wasn't alone: he and Miles were heading toward the same entrance from the other direction. The sight of the suited prosecutor made Phoenix's breath catch slightly. Their eyes met, and Miles greeted him with a slight incline of his head.

"Wright."

"Edgeworth," Phoenix replied, though he noticed his voice wasn't quite as collected and nonchalant as his friend's. If Miles even remembered the afternoon before, it didn't show in his face. _We have to talk_. He licked his lips and started to suggest it. _We have to talk about it, don't we?_

Before Phoenix could say more, Gumshoe pushed the courtroom doors open, and the excited chatter of the gallery startled him quiet. They'd managed to draw quite a crowd. Faced with such an audience Phoenix lost his nerve and instead continued on to his bench.

Chassie was guided to a separate seat closer to the Judge's podium, but as Phoenix took to his position behind the defense desk he was startled to find Urami still next to him. He blinked at her uneasily. "You're not going to watch from the gallery?"

"You usually have co-council, no…?" Urami smiled up at him. "I want you to feel comfortable."

Phoenix did his best not to grimace. "Gee, thanks." _Great._ _All I need is a blinking light over my head that reads "Mob Lawyer."_

Opposite them, Miles was getting settled behind his own desk--Gumshoe had left him to instead watch from the gallery. He looked as prepared and confident as ever, for which Phoenix was oddly relieved. Phoenix had worried that given the short time Miles had been given to prepare, he might have had to scramble to collect himself. Despite what it meant for him he was glad this didn't appear to be the case.

The Judge entered then, and everyone stood as he made his way to the bench and settled. It took a few hits of his gavel to quiet the overly anxious crowd. "We have quite an assembly here," he remarked, glancing around. "Well, we might as well get started. Court is in session for the appeal of Chassie Gander, for five counts of murder. Is council ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Miles said easily.

"The defense is also ready, Your Honor," Phoenix added in turn.

"Very good. The Prosecution may begin."

Miles tilted his chin up. "Due to certain circumstances, Miss Starr will not be able to appear in court today to repeat her testimony. If the defense has no objection, I will be reporting on the particulars of the case myself."

The Judge looked to Phoenix, who took a brief moment to consider. He would have preferred Angel on the stand, as he had a feeling she would have sided with him more than Miles, but there wasn't much he could do about it. "The defense has no objections."

"Mr. Edgeworth, you may proceed."

_This is it,_ Phoenix thought as he braced his fingertips against the desk. _Don't let him get away with anything_.

Miles shifted the police report to the top of his evidence files. "On October 2nd, 2015, at 3:25 am, an emergency call was received by the operator on duty," he related to the court. "It came from the residence of a small west side duplex, which had been set on fire. The fire department and two police units were deployed to the scene, and arrived at 3:40 am. The fire was put out, and afterwards paramedics discovered five bodies inside. Each was burned almost beyond recognition but they were positively identified as the tenants. The fire department concluded the fire was arson, having been started in the basement washroom both apartments shared. All of this information was recorded by the officers at the scene and thus far no accusations have been made to its credibility."

He shot Phoenix a look, who took a deep breath to respond to the subtle accusation. "We're not contending the facts of the case, Your Honor," he told the Judge. "Just the police's suspect."

Miles snorted lightly and continued. "The intensity of the fire destroyed most forensic evidence in the building. But thanks to remaining chemical evidence, and the bits of melted glass discovered in the basement, our scientists deduced that the fire had been set using bottles of alcohol that came from Mr. Hoff's apartment."

"And how did the police determine it was Miss Gander that started the fire?" the Judge inquired.

"Several pieces of evidence," Miles replied precisely. "An eyewitness who was at the duplex that night placed the accused at the scene. When police visited Miss Gander's home to confirm, they discovered her in a state of confusion, with fresh lacerations on her hands and traces of alcohol on her hair and clothing. She could not provide an alibi for her whereabouts the night of the arson, and once motive was confirmed there was little doubt."

"Motive was never 'confirmed'," Phoenix interrupted. "You only assumed."

Miles straightened, but this time his hard gaze was on the woman accompanying Phoenix. "Miss Gander's history as an accomplice to career criminals is well known in the force. Given the identity of the victims, it would be impossible to assume mere coincidence."

Urami tilted her head down slightly, staring back at Miles from across the court. Her eyes were narrowed in the closest to real anger that Phoenix had ever seen in her. _Geez_ _Edgeworth, don't provoke her!_ Phoenix cleared his throat and tried to get his friend's attention back. "But it wasn't absolute. And there are any number of ways a person could get cuts on their hand, or spill a drink on themselves. That's hardly definite proof."

Miles crossed his arms irritably, but at least he wasn't glaring down Urami anymore. "It was enough to convict her."

"Mr. Wright," the Judge cut in. He glanced between the two of them curiously, as if able to sense the unusual tension. "If you have no more objections, I'll let the prosecution call its first witness."

Phoenix pursed his lips. _It'll be April for sure_. "No objections, Your Honor."

"The Prosecution may proceed."

"The Prosecution calls Miss April May to the stand."

A quiet buzz filled the courtroom as April stepped down from the gallery, clad in a familiar pink blouse and too-short skirt. She winked at Phoenix as she was sworn in and took to the stand. "Here I am, Gentlemen," she greeted cheerily.

_Please, April_, Phoenix thought with a wince. _Just tell the truth_.

Miles looked rather calm, and for a moment Phoenix wondered if he might have coached her somehow. "Name and occupation?"

"April May, personal assistant," April replied, somehow able to make even her introduction sound coy. "Long time no see, Your _Excellency_." She blew the judge a kiss.

Phoenix sighed. _It's going to be a long morning_.

The Judge blinked, too baffled for a moment to reply. "Ah, yes. 'Your Honor' will do, Miss May." A chuckle rose from the crowd, and the Judge was quick to quiet them with his gavel. "Please tell the court once more what you saw the night of the arson."

"Sure thing." April leaned forward slightly against the podium; she seemed to be enjoying the attention even more than the last time Phoenix had cross examined her, now that she wasn't a suspect in the case. "I went over that night for a little party time with Mel and Libby, bless their souls. We worked together for Bluecorp at the time. I don't think Mel was particularly cute but with Libby around every night was a party."

"Please stick to what's relevant to the case," Miles reminded her shortly.

April glared at him, but only briefly, before falling back into character to continue her story. "Hmph. Anyway, around two o'clock Libby and I went outside for a smoke and some fresh air. That's when I saw Chassie. Jackie must've left a window open, because the little thing crawled right in, Goth boots and all! I was kinda drunk so I didn't think much of it."

She finished, and smiled sweetly at the Judge. He cleared his throat. "And that's all you saw of Chassie Gander?" he asked.

"Sure was. It was around two in the morning. I left about thirty minutes later. If I'd stayed over like Libby wanted, I would've burned up, too! Thank _God_ for Yellow Cab."

"Yes, well…if that's it, the defense may begin its cross examination."

April looked to Phoenix expectantly--he could almost _see_ the dollar signs gleaming in her eyes. _So far so good, at least_. "Miss May," he began. "You're sure it was Chassie Gander you saw that night? You admit yourself you were awfully drunk."

"Of course I'm sure!" April puffed herself indignantly, though it might as well have just been a chance to show off more of her cleavage. "I may be a delicate lady, but I can handle my liquor. Besides, I'd recognize that little weasel anywhere."

"So you'd met before?" Phoenix frowned--neither woman had mentioned that to him.

"Not really, no," April admitted. "But I'd seen her picture before. Bluecorp and Shikabane were like cat and dog in the old days. Mr. White insisted we know our enemies."

It wasn't a very flattering picture of Chassie, but April probably wasn't lying. Phoenix could imagine Redd White being that careful. He glanced at Urami to gauge her reaction, but she remained still and silent. "So you didn't know Miss Gander personally, but you knew _of_ her."

"Sure did."

Miles was looking impatient, but before he could say anything Phoenix got to the point. "So did you know she and Mr. Hoff used to be lovers?"

The gallery murmured excitedly, and even Miles looked a little taken aback by the revelation. Though the impact was good for him, Phoenix couldn't help but feel concerned. _Why did Chassie not tell them this before? It would have explained her reason for being at the scene. Could there be something I'm missing?_

When the Judge had gotten the court under control, April finally answered. "No, actually. I hadn't heard that. I only met him after he started dating Mel's sister, Ann."

"So it's possible she was there that night to see Mr. Hoff, _not_ to kill Mr. Arky."

April folded her arms in a pout. Now that she wasn't sure where the questioning was going, she didn't seem to want to be a part of it. "I suppose. But she _did_ climb through the window."

"That only makes her more suspicious," Miles finally returned to the proceedings. "Climbing through the window of an ex-lover in the middle of the night? You can't say her intentions were pure."

"We can't really say _anything_ about it," Phoenix retorted, "since this fact wasn't even discussed in the first trial."

Another round of murmurs, and this time Miles' fists clenched against his desk. _I'm sorry, Edgeworth_. Phoenix licked his lips. _But the truth has to come out_. "Miss May." His voice, a bit louder than before, helped call the gallery back to order. "You left at 2:30, correct?"

April jumped. "Y-Yes. So?"

Phoenix lifted his own copy of the police report. "The fire department estimated the fire was started around 3:15 am. If that's true, your testimony would indicate that Chassie broke into the duplex at 2:00, and stayed for over an hour before setting _anything_ on fire."

"Well…yes, I guess that's what that means."

"And what relevance does that have?" Miles challenged.

"It doesn't make much sense, does it?" Phoenix set the papers down as he faced his rival. "Why would she break into an apartment of sleeping people, only to sit around for a full hour? If her motive was murder, what was she waiting for?"

Miles' hand came down loudly on his desk. "Isn't it obvious? It wasn't until _after_ this witness left the scene that Mr. Arky and his guest went to sleep! If she set the fire while they were awake, they would have been able to leave the building before the smoke became thick enough to suffocate them!"

"He's rather good," Urami remarked.

"Don't compliment the competition," Phoenix muttered.

The Judge nodded thoughtfully. "It's as the prosecution says. Unless the defense can prove the accused left the scene before the time of the fire, the time is irrelevant."

_Here we go_. "Your honor, I do have proof."

Phoenix pulled Lotta's envelope from his briefcase, taking out one of the photos to hand over to the bailiff. _I have to set up the timeline. They have to know it was impossible for her to do this!_ "The defense submits this photograph, taken by April May the night of the crime."

"This is…" The Judge accepted the photo, taking his time looking over it as Miles gnashed his teeth. "Why, that looks like the defendant!"

"It is," Phoenix assured as the photo was finally passed on to Miles for him to see. "Chassie Gander, in a phone booth outside the building. Miss May, can you tell us when this photo was taken?"

Miles handed the photo back, absolutely livid as he glared at April. "And more importantly, why you didn't offer this photo _four years ago_?"

April shrugged carelessly, which didn't help Miles' temper any. "I forgot about them. I take a lot of pictures, after all. But this one…" She squinted at the photo. "What do you know, she _is_ there!"

"When were they taken?" Miles demanded.

"My, so angry. It was just a few minutes before I left for the night." She handed it off to the bailiff, who returned it to Phoenix. "So 2:20, I guess. Maybe 2:25."

"And you didn't see her when you left?" Phoenix prompted. "It was only a few minutes. If she stopped to make a call and then snuck back in, you probably should have seen her."

"Objection!" Miles pounded again on his desk. "Chassie had already broken in. She could have easily snuck back in the same way! What Miss May _should_ have seen is not the issue!"

"He's going to hurt his hand that way," Urami said quietly in amusement.

Phoenix smiled grimly. _I know the feeling_. "But still--"

"Moreover!" Miles talked over him. "This evidence is irrelevant! Not only has it been concealed from the police until now, but it proves nothing! Chassie could have gone in and out of the duplex as many times as she pleased before starting the fire. It still doesn't prove she left the scene."

"Maybe not, but…." Phoenix held up his best evidence. "This does."

Miles wilted a little as the crowd burst again into curious murmurs, but this time his expression was not one of surprise. He'd known exactly what Phoenix was handing off to the bailiff long before it reached him. _The Chief Prosecutor must have warned him, _Phoenix thought, fighting back a sensation of guilt. _I did have to present it to him to get the appeal filed, after all. It's no surprise he told Edgeworth_.

"What exactly am I looking at?" the Judge asked, drawing Phoenix's attention back.

"It's a report from the Hotta Clinic, Your Honor," Phoenix explained. "In the early morning of October 2nd Chassie was admitted to the clinic for several gashes on her hand, which she got from handling a broken wine bottle. She was there from 2:45 to 3:50 in the morning, as was noted on her chart."

The Judge frowned thoughtfully, and Phoenix waited for him to figure it out himself. "But that's…during the time the fire was started!"

"Exactly!" Phoenix took his turn slamming his desk--a little drama never hurt. "This new evidence, which the police failed to gather, proves without a doubt that Chassie was nowhere near the scene when the fire was started! It _proves_ her innocence!"

"Objection!" Miles predictably followed. "The prosecution does not accept this as viable evidence. Four years after the fact, this magical 'clinic report' appears that can fully exonerate the defendant?" He lifted his hands in a gesture of disdain. "It's preposterous. There's no telling if this document is even legitimate."

"Are you implying it isn't?" _He can't really think I'd forge something like this._ "If you think it's faulty, present _your_ evidence!"

"Ha! With pleasure!"

"You…what?" Phoenix blinked in surprise. _He has proof it's fake?_ He glanced quickly to Urami, who was no longer looking so amused. _He doesn't really, right?_

"In fact, the prosecution would like to call its next witness," Miles continued boldly. "If we're through with Miss May here."

Phoenix blanked a moment as all eyes turned to him. _He's bluffing. He must be_. He pulled himself together once more and nodded. "I don't have any more questions for Miss May."

"Very well." The Judge pounded his gavel. "This witness is excused. The prosecution may call its next witness."

April hopped gratefully down from the stand, and cast a quick, hard glare at Phoenix before moving to rejoin the gallery. Phoenix barely noticed--he was watching Miles' face for any indication of what was about to come. _I talked to everyone involved. No one knew about that clinic report until yesterday--not Angel, not even him. So who is it?_

Miles straightened, and called his next witness.


	10. Chapter 9

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 9

_Friday, September 20h, 2019. 10:52 am_

Miles was used to taking risks in court, but he had a feeling this particular maneuver would stay on his record for some time.

It wasn't as if he had a choice. When his boss had described to him the clinic report Phoenix had produced, he was dumbfounded--alibis that strong just didn't show up in court. If it was a legitimate document, it meant that Miles' case was already over.

_But she concealed it for this long_. Miles watched Urami from across the court, and she met his gaze without falter. Whatever Phoenix said, Miles knew who he was really up against in this battle. _It's been four years. If she didn't hand it over to her pet lawyers before now, there's a reason. And on this short notice_…_there's only one way to discredit this evidence_.

"The Prosecution calls Dr. Hotta to the stand."

Phoenix could not have looked more surprised if his jaw had literally hit the table. The gallery, however, was merely confused, judging by the murmurs echoing behind him. Their thoughtful mutterings quickly changed to stunned silence when Dr. Hotta shuffled up behind the witness podium. The Judge didn't seem to know what to make of him. Dr. Hotta was certainly making Miles' case already, degrading his own credibility with every scratch of his armpit.

_Not my finest hour_, Miles admitted to himself. He cleared his throat. "Witness. Please state your name and occupation."

"Ah, hm. Do I have to?" Dr. Hotta asked. He spotted Chassie in her defendant's seat and waved creepily.

Miles frowned. "What you told me earlier will be sufficient."

"Ah, okay." He straightened and grinned, displaying crooked teeth. "I'm Dr. Hotta. I work at the Hotta Clinic."

"As a doctor?" the Judge inquired quickly. As slow as he usually was, even he didn't seem encouraged by the prospect of having Dr. Hotta as a physician.

"Yes! Well…." Dr. Hotta's beady eyes gleamed. "Sort of."

"S-Sort of?"

"Your Honor," Miles interrupted. "I believe Dr. Hotta is the source from which Mr. Wright received his latest evidence. Isn't that so?"

He glanced to Phoenix, who was finally overcoming his surprise. "It was Dr. Hotta who gave me the report," Phoenix confirmed carefully. "But if you check the information on it, he was not the doctor that treated Chassie."

"Yes. In fact, I checked with the clinic myself, yesterday." Miles shifted through his papers. "The Dr. Stiles that treated and released Chassie no longer works there, and I wasn't able to find any current contact information." He pushed the rest of his evidence aside--all that mattered now was this one report and the man that had supplied it. "So there really is no way to confirm the contents of this report."

Phoenix leaned forward slightly against his desk. "You still haven't shown any _proof_ the report is faulty," he reminded. His voice had strengthened to show how closely he was paying attention. They were both gauging the other, waiting for some contradiction or moment of weakness. His intensity was…oddly exhilarating.

"Witness." Miles tore his gaze away to focus again on Dr. Hotta. "Will you please testify as to what you witnessed the morning of October 2nd?"

Dr. Hotta nodded, though he was distracted, busily scanning the row of spectators. All along the walls Miles could see women flinching and drawing away. "Ah, that's right. Night of the fire, hm. I was around." His leering gaze swung back to Chassie, who held herself with remarkable self-control under his scrutiny. "Cute little thing comes in, I take notice. She was all cut up, so they stitched her up good. Sent her home. I got a picture for my collection." He patted the front pocket of his frayed lab coat, and the stiffness of it indicated there was more than one photo inside.

_He had better not have Franziska's photo in there_, Miles thought uncomfortably.

"Would the defense like to cross examine?" the Judge prompted.

Phoenix considered, trying not to notice as Dr. Hotta turned his attention to Urami. "Dr. Hotta's testimony confirms the evidence," he said thoughtfully. He was watching Miles for any indication that he was coming to the wrong conclusion, but Miles had played that game longer, and he didn't give anything away in his face. "Chassie hurt her hand and went to the clinic for treatment. It put her well out of range for when the fire was started."

"In that case, I'd like the witness to continue his testimony," Miles took over. "Specifically, this 'collection' he mentioned just now."

The Judge looked dubious, but he nodded. "Very well. The witness may continue."

Dr. Hotta glanced between Miles and the Judge with his own expression of doubt. "My collection?" He covered his pocket protectively. "Photos of old patients."

"You don't have to show us," Miles quickly assured. "Just describe it, briefly, for the court."

"Well…they're photos," Dr. Hotta explained, suddenly wary. There was clearly someone in there he didn't want Miles to know about. "When a pretty girl shows up to the clinic…sometimes they let me take a picture. Out of gratitude, yup. For all the help I give'm."

Whispers arose from the gallery, mostly women expressing their disgust. It was the best reaction Miles could have hoped for, even if he was considering surrendering Dr. Hotta over to his sister by the end of the day. "Out of gratitude," Miles repeated, half to himself. He lifted his voice once more. "So you're saying they're all pictures of beautiful women that you've collected over the years."

"'S right."

"You're very fond of beautiful women?"

Dr. Hotta chuckled deeply, inducing another round of cringing spectators. "Isn't everyone?"

"So if one of these women needed your help, like when they come into the clinic," Miles pressed, "you would help her. Isn't that so?"

Phoenix straightened at his bench, finally catching on to the direction Miles had taken. Dr. Hotta's answer was so immediate that he didn't have a chance to interject. "'Course I would. More gratitude for me."

"Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge said, frowning as he considered the strange testimony. "May I ask what point you're trying to make?"

Miles grinned smugly. "Isn't it clear, Your Honor? This supposed 'doctor' has a weakness for attractive young women, like the defendant. He just admitted he would be more than willing to help such a woman in need. And here he is, with a remarkable piece of evidence that just happens to be _exactly_ what's needed to save her life."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted. He pointed emphatically at Dr. Hotta. "Just because he _likes_ Chassie doesn't mean he's a liar, and it doesn't disprove this report, which was written by a _different_ doctor!"

"Then let's ask him," Miles suggested boldly. He looked to Dr. Hotta as well, knowing full well that his case and half his reputation depended on the man's answer. "Dr. Hotta. Would you lie to help Chassie Gander, if it meant she would be indebted to you?"

"Prob'ly," Dr. Hotta replied, causing Phoenix and most of the court to falter in surprise. "Wouldn't be the first time." He caught on a moment later as to what Miles was implying. "Oh! But I'm not lying this time. Nope."

Miles grinned at his rival triumphantly. He was about offer some extra words of gloating, but he suddenly realized what Dr. Hotta had just said. _Wouldn't be the first time?_ He might not have thought too much of it, if not for the sudden narrowing of Urami's eyes. Miles glanced to Chassie, who was wringing her hands together anxiously. She had been watching the proceedings closely up until then, but now her head was turned away.

Phoenix struggled to recover, seemingly unaware of the irritation his unofficial co-council was projecting, or the discomfort of his client. "That still isn't proof!" he insisted. "Dr. Hotta didn't even write this report."

_He's lied for her before_, Miles thought, his mind suddenly spinning. _And it doesn't look like Wright caught that_. He took a breath and pounded his fist on his desk, using the percussion to focus himself once more. "But he could have," he reasoned. "This document was only introduced today--we have only the word of an admitted liar that it's authentic."

The Judge pounded on his gavel to quiet them down. "Mr. Edgeworth, the defense does have a point. Do you have any _proof_ this document has been fabricated or altered in some way?"

"Not yet, Your Honor," Miles admitted. "But our lab has not had the chance to examine this document, whether to authenticate or discredit it. The Prosecution asks that court be adjourned until certain tests are conducted."

"Hold on!" Phoenix interrupted. "There's no reason to think this document might not be authentic. As it clearly shows Chassie could not have committed this crime, the Defense pushes for a verdict now!"

Phoenix certainly had learned decisiveness in the years since Miles had first faced him in court, and he had to admire him for that. But Miles wasn't about to let him get away with such a speedy trial, for all the trouble they'd been put through. "Your Honor, I think this witness alone speaks volumes as to the credibility of this document."

Dr. Hotta blinked dumbly. "What, you mean me?"

The Judge cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The Prosecution has a point. How much time do you need?"

"I'd still like to attempt to get in contact with the issuing doctor, as well as perform the necessary tests," Miles said, relaxing a little. "Since it's already Friday, I request that we adjourn for the weekend."

Phoenix jumped suddenly, and shot a quick glance at Urami. Miles didn't catch what she'd done but it must have worked, as Phoenix spoke up again. "Your Honor, my client has been imprisoned for the past four years for a crime she didn't commit. Do we really have to wait another three days? I'm sure the tests the Prosecution is talking about wouldn't take that long to conduct."

Thankfully, the Judge shook his head. "This is an important trial, with a new and surprising piece of evidence. As I understand, the Prosecution was given very short notice on the appeal of this case. More than that, their office burned down just the other day." He nodded to Miles in sympathy. "It's good to see you in good health, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Not that our office was entirely burned down."

"See what a good sport he is?" the Judge complimented. "I think the least this court can do is grant both sides the opportunity to conduct the necessary investigations. Dr. Hotta is excused from the stand, and this court is hereby adjourned until ten o'clock Monday morning."

The Judge's gavel came down, signaling the end of that day's proceedings. It was a welcomed sound that allowed Miles a long sigh of relief. _Three days_. _More than we usually have to make a case_. _It'll have to be enough_. He arranged his papers together and slid them into his briefcase.

The crowd was buzzing as everyone began to pile slowly out of the gallery seats. Miles tried not to pay attention to them, as he was fairly certain he didn't want to hear whatever they thought of him at the moment. As he straightened his suit and cravat Gumshoe came up next to him.

"Mr. Edgeworth! You did great," he said brightly.

"Not really. But at least I bought us some time." Miles ran a hand back through his hair, collecting his thoughts. "There's still a lot of work to do."

Gumshoe clapped his shoulder. "I've got the weekend off duty, 'cause of the other day. If ya got any leg work for me to do, I'll hop right to it, Pal."

"You shouldn't waste your time off on this," Miles chided. "You earned it."

Miles glanced across the court, where Phoenix was handing over his clinic report to the bailiff. For a moment their eyes met, and Miles felt a little twinge in his chest leftover from the day before. _We have to talk about it_.

"It's no problem at all, Sir!" Gumshoe assured, drawing Miles' attention back. "With so many of us working on the arson--er, the newer one--there aren't many cops to spare for ya. You'll need a hand on the investigation, won't ya?"

Miles relented. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Detective."

They turned to go, Miles relating his instructions on the way.

OoOoOoO

Phoenix, meanwhile, was trying to reassure Urami and Chassie as they returned to the Defense Lobby, where the officers would come to take their charge back to her holding cell. "I know it's not the best outcome we could hope for. But it's not like the report has been thrown out, right? As soon as Edgeworth has them do the tests and it turns out to be legitimate, no one will be able to argue you started that fire."

"That fool Hotta," Urami murmured, straightening her dress. "I knew he would be a problem…." She glanced up at Phoenix through her bangs. "You should have argued harder…"

"I did the best I could," Phoenix replied quickly. "You have to admit, Dr. Hotta's credibility is a hard thing to defend." He rubbed the back of his hand with a slight wince. "You really didn't have to pinch me so hard…."

"Will I still have to testify?" asked Chassie. Phoenix was amazed by her composure--he rarely had clients that calm.

"Probably not. The clinic report is solid evidence, and once it's proved authentic there won't be a need." Phoenix rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Besides, I'd rather you not be up there against Edgeworth, if we can help it. He'll do whatever he can to ruin your credibility, too."

Chassie nodded slowly. It was already going to be a struggle for her once she was acquitted; even if the law found her innocent, it didn't mean the public would. She would never be able to escape being considered a Shikabane accomplice.

"Phoenix Wright!" The Defense Lobby door burst open, and in stomped April May. She had barely reached him before she had her hand out. "I believe you owe me a little something?"

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah, yeah…." He reached into his suit pocket for his wallet. "You did a good job today, April."

"Yes, I know--I was there." She glanced at Urami and Chassie. A woman's smile had never looked so fake. "Congratulations, you two."

"Good to see you again…Miss May…" Urami greeted coldly. She looked to Phoenix. "You paid her off…? I didn't think you had that in you, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix chuckled nervously as he pulled out the money, sealed in another white bank envelope. "It's not like that," he tried to defend himself. He glanced away uncomfortably, and with his eyes fixed on the open Lobby door, he caught a glance of familiar magenta sweeping past. Miles was leaving. Phoenix tensed as he remembered his determination from earlier that morning--they still had to talk. It was important, and he had the sudden fear that if Miles escaped from him now, he would go the whole weekend without knowing what had really transpired between them.

Phoenix barely noticed when April snatched the money out of his hand. He instead turned to Urami, ignoring April as she marched out. "I have to go," he said shortly, already moving toward the door. "Today went well--trust me, okay? I'll get you set free, Chassie."

"Is something the matter…?" Urami asked quietly.

"N-No, of course not. Just…very busy." Phoenix grinned sheepishly. He knew he was doing a horrible job of looking innocent, but he couldn't just let Miles slip away without a word. "I'll talk to you again soon--I promise!"

Phoenix retreated from the Lobby, leaving two confused women in black as he hurried down the corridor. Thankfully, Miles' suit was never hard to spot, but as he drew closer Phoenix noticed Gumshoe was with him again. It would make it harder to speak his mind, but he was through with all the confusion and misunderstanding between them.

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix hadn't meant to call out, as he figured it would only make Miles walk faster, but he was surprised to see it work; Miles slowed, and Gumshoe with him, so that Phoenix was able to catch up. He huffed momentarily before speaking. "Edgeworth, we…we have to talk."

Miles' eyes thinned slightly, but he managed not to falter in stride or expression. He didn't even look at Phoenix as they continued down the hall together. "About what?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. _Denial is not going to get us anywhere_. "You know what I mean."

"Now's not a good time," he said stiffly.

_Being a jerk about it won't, either_. Phoenix watched him, hoping to see some indication that Miles was giving their "encounter" the same gravity of thought that he had, and finding none. _Do you even know how confusing this is for me?_ "Then can I at least call you later?"

"What for?"

Phoenix snatched him by the arm just before they reached the doors, dragging Miles to a halt much the same way Gumshoe had detained him earlier. It surprised Miles enough to make him look at him, at least. "Please," Phoenix said, unashamed to let his vulnerability show. "Don't pretend it didn't happen."

Miles met his gaze, and finally something behind his eyes softened, revealing at least some of the sensitivity Phoenix had seen in him before. His lips pursed, which made him look almost embarrassed. "How could I?"

Phoenix sighed quietly in relief. _I don't really know what's happening to us_…_but we can't go back_. He smiled shakily. _I don't want to go back_.

Gumshoe glanced between them awkwardly. "Umm…."

Miles must have forgotten they were being watched, as the sound of Gumshoe's voice jarred him. He tugged his arm out of Phoenix's grasp. "I'll call you later tonight," he promised. "So we can talk."

"Okay." Phoenix held his hands up in mock surrender. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Miles smirked faintly as he turned back towards the door. "You might want to brace yourself."

"Huh?"

Miles pushed the door open, and immediately they were flooded by a fresh barrage of flashing camera lights and unanswerable questions. Phoenix winced and squeezed his eyes shut--he didn't think he'd ever get used to that. When he blinked them open again, Miles and Gumshoe were heading down the courthouse stairs, Gumshoe acting as defense to keep the reporters at bay. They managed to work their way down the line with impressive dexterity.

_After all this time, he's still a mystery_, Phoenix thought as he watched Miles' gray hair bob through the crowd. _I have no idea what he thinks of me_. He took a deep breath and prepared to make his own exit. _Maybe we'll figure it out tonight_.

Just as he stepped outside, the commotion raised a pitch, and it wasn't until two thin arms wrapped around his elbow that he really understood why. He glanced down, and jumped at the sight of Urami clinging to him. Right in front of every camera in L.A.

"Mr. Wright! So you _are_ working for Miss Shikabane!"

"Have you changed your ethical policy, Mr. Wright?"

"Exactly how much is she paying you?"

Phoenix let out a long sigh. _Of course they'd all get the wrong ideas_. He glanced further down the stairs, where Miles had finally broken away and was heading for the parking lot. _You could have at least stayed behind to help me!_

"Just keep walking," Urami instructed. He could barely hear her over the sound of the reporters. "Don't answer their questions."

Phoenix bit back a wince as he moved, slowly but steadily, down the steps. He couldn't hear most of their questions anyway, but it was difficult not to respond to so many people suddenly challenging his integrity.

"Is this going to be a repeat of last year, Mr. Wright?" someone close to him asked.

Phoenix took a deep breath. _How can I let that stand?_ "My client is innocent!" he called, despite Urami's arm tightening around his. "I'm not defending her because Miss Shikabane or anyone else asked me to. I'm defending her because she hasn't killed anyone!"

That only increased their fervor, making Phoenix wish he hadn't said anything. As they neared halfway down, Urami tilted her head up to whisper in his ear. He was wishing so strongly that no one got a shot of it that he almost didn't hear her. "You're coming with me."

Phoenix blinked, and glanced ahead of them to the street where a long black limo was waiting. He had seen too many crime dramas to think for a second that was a good idea, and not just because it would convince the crowd even more strongly of his criminal intentions. "I'm not getting in any limo," he said instantly.

Urami chuckled. "There's a taxi behind it…." She lowered her arms to instead hold his hand, and he felt her tuck a piece of paper into the cuff of his sleeve. "Meet me at this address… We have to talk."

_This…does not sound good_. Phoenix gulped, but there wasn't anything he could do, with the press of journalists so close and the taxi certainly there on the curb. _She can't kill you until you've won the case_, he reminded himself. Not that it brightened his mood any.

"Okay." _Maybe Edgeworth will avenge me, at least_. "I will."

"I know you will…." Urami let go of him, and thanks to her shorter stature managed to slip through the rest of the gawking spectators with little difficulty. A man in a black suit opened the door to the limousine for her.

_You've come this far. What's the worst that could happen?_ With a deep breath Phoenix pushed his way out of the mob and headed for the taxi.


	11. Chapter 10

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 10

_Friday, September 20h, 2019. 12:13 pm_

Phoenix had peeked at the address Urami had given him before handing it off to the cab driver, so he wasn't surprised when they pulled into a less reputable section the city. The streets were lined with rundown apartment buildings, dirty bars, and alleys that managed to look dark and dangerous even at the height of the afternoon. He was still more concerned with what Urami might have to say, rather than the location. Court had gone as well as anyone could have expected, given the case. Anything she had to complain about was probably not something he could fix.

Phoenix stepped out of the cab, giving the driver a few extra dollars and asking him to stick around a while, so he'd have a ride back--the idea of being stuck in this part of town with just Urami and no way out was not at all appealing. Figuring he already knew where Urami would want to meet him, he moved down the sidewalk to put himself in front of the burnt out shell of what had once been a duplex.

_The crime scene_. Phoenix took in the sight of the dilapidated structure. There wasn't much left of the building. No one had bothered to make anything of the lot in the past few years; he could even still see scorch marks on the surrounding buildings. There was a frame that might have once been a window, and a bathtub near the back. The only thing that didn't seem to have been decimated by the fire was the phone booth on the corner that Chassie had been in that night. It was filthy and didn't look like it had been used in years, but it was intact.

A single black car pulled up behind the taxi, which must have spooked the driver. He glanced between his fare and the man in black stepping out of the vehicle, and with a helpless shrug he pulled away from the curb. Phoenix jumped, and tried to call after him, but by then the cab was already driving away. The driver shot him a grim smirk as if to say "You're on your own."

Phoenix sighed, watching as his getaway vehicle sped off. _Trapped_. He reminded himself again that it was in Urami's best interests to keep him alive as he turned to wait for her. Sure enough, she slipped out of the car--she must have changed vehicles along the way. She whispered a few words to her driver before heading for Phoenix.

_Here goes_. Phoenix loosened his tie as she approached. "Um…Miss Urami. You, uh, wanted to talk?"

"I thought this would be…more convenient for you," she told him, turning to face the old building. "In case anyone followed you. You're merely investigating your case with a related party…. Isn't that better than coming home with me…?"

"Yes," Phoenix answered quickly. He wasn't sure if he was honestly thankful for her discretion, if it could be called that, but he might as well act like he was. "Though…we could have talked at my office."

"I wanted you to see this…." Urami was still staring at where the duplex had been, her eyes unfocused. He imagined she must have been remembering what it looked like intact. "You didn't come to this scene in your investigation…did you?"

Phoenix frowned. _Is she saying I missed something?_ "I didn't. I read it had been completely burned down--there isn't any evidence left here, and even if there was, it wouldn't be worth anything. It's been four years."

"Yes, you're right…." Urami lifted a hand, slowly, pointing towards the far corner of the rotting foundation. "I came in through the back. Not like Chassie."

Phoenix stared at her, his fingertips going a little numb. "What…?"

"Through the back," Urami said again. She lowered her hand just as slowly. "By the stairs to the basement. I took the wine from Mr. Hoff's cabinet. He had a collection."

_She's…confessing_. Phoenix shifted anxiously on his feet. He wasn't supposed to be hearing this, and he knew nothing good would come of it.

"I went into the basement, and--"

"Urami," Phoenix interrupted, his gaze sweeping about quickly in sudden paranoia. "You don't have to tell me this. I already agreed--"

"I know…what you must be thinking." Urami took a few steps forward, and turned so they were face to face. "After today…. But that clinic report is real. I know you don't like me…but you have to believe that."

For so small a woman Urami was certainly intimidating, and yet her words actually put Phoenix a little at ease. "You really care about her, don't you," he murmured. "If you're willing to go this far to convince me." He felt he was maybe coming to understand her better; in her own, twisted way, her confession was an offering of trust. As foolish as it was, he was beginning to honestly believe she had no intention of harming him.

"We are each risking our lives for each other." Urami tilted her head slightly, and for once her tone was sincere instead of eerie and mocking. "It's what friends do…."

Phoenix smiled grimly. "Since we're being honest," he attempted, "why don't you tell me the real reason you did it?"

Urami rolled her eyes to the side. "I was protecting her…."

"From Hoff?"

"…Yes…." Urami folded her hands in front of her. "Chassie…is a poor judge of character. She loved him. When she called me…I knew she would never forgive Mr. Hoff for what he had done to her. She would never leave him alone…."

Phoenix's brow furrowed. _Nothing like a woman scorned, I guess_.

"But when Mr. Hoff starting seeing Ann…he connected himself to Mr. Arky, and Bluecorp," Urami continued. "He could have used Bluecorp's power against her...which was once quite a bit, as you know. I couldn't let that happen to her."

"Urami…." Her explanation approached actual reason, but Phoenix still couldn't be satisfied with an answer like that. "You need to stop this," he told her seriously. "This isn't about you, and whatever you think you had to do. It's about Chassie. Right?" He was treading dangerous territory, but Urami's continued pressure was only frustrating him in what could have been a much simpler case. "I _already_ know you're a murderer. I believe that Chassie is innocent. All right?"

Urami returned his gaze calmly. He liked to think he was getting better at reading her, and she didn't appear offended. "All right…" she finally conceded. She lowered her head slightly. "I will not meddle."

"Good." Phoenix sighed, glancing over the ruined building one last time. _It's just rubble now_. _There's nothing left here_. "Then…can you at least drop me off at my office? I'm not hitch-hiking out of this neighborhood."

"Of course…." Urami turned, smiling faintly as she led the way back to her car.

They sat together in the back as her driver pulled away from the sidewalk. Phoenix kept as close to the door as he could manage, staring out the window. He wasn't interested in anything else Urami had to say. Of course, that didn't keep her from talking.

"The police…they are getting better, you know," she told him slowly. "I would know. Their lawyers are more careful. Pretty soon…they won't make so many mistakes."

Phoenix frowned at the buildings passing by. "What's your point?"

"If you remain so picky about your clients…you won't be able to keep your practice up for much longer…."

"I know what you're offering me. The answer is no." _When they arrest you for setting fire to the Prosecutors' building, it won't be me defending you_, Phoenix thought bitterly.

Urami chuckled. "Maybe you should start a civil practice instead. I'm sure it's much less…stressful."

She dropped Phoenix off at his office, as he'd asked, and said only a polite goodbye before driving off once more. As Phoenix watched her leave, he couldn't help feeling that there was still something he was missing. Urami had certainly gone out of her way to further convince him of Chassie's innocence, which didn't seem necessary given how much effort he'd already devoted to her case. He hadn't even thought their first day of court went that poorly, considering it was Miles they were up against and Hotta's limited credibility. She could have just been nervous for her friend, but something was sticking at the back of Phoenix's mind.

_Edgeworth said he was going to try and find the doctor that worked on Chassie. His testimony would make the case absolute. Since I have all weekend, I might as well do what I can to find him, too_.

Phoenix stopped for a bite to eat before heading out once more.

OoOoOoO

"Is that so…? I see. Thank you, Detective."

Miles hung up and frowned down at the report he held in his hand. He was still getting over the surprise of discovering it, so it wasn't difficult for him to accept the other news Gumshoe had to tell him: Dr. Hotta's clinic report was legitimate. They were able to match the handwriting on it to other, older reports issued by the same doctor, and there were no signs of any kind of forgery. It was a solid alibi. Chassie could not have set the fire.

_But there's still something very wrong with this case_. Miles tugged thoughtfully at his cravat as he read this new report over again. He had been right to bully it out of Dr. Hotta, and though it still had to go to the lab for processing, he was already trying to find an explanation.

_This is what Urami didn't want me to find_, he told himself. _It certainly complicates things_. _But why did she risk Gander's freedom to hide it?_

He was still considering when he heard a car door close, and paranoia made him glance up. He wasn't surprised to see Phoenix climbing out of a taxi. _What perfect timing_. He probably could have avoided him, keeping the evidence to himself as Phoenix had done, but it didn't seem worth it. Phoenix would probably get the truth out of Dr. Hotta anyway.

"Wright!" Miles waved to him from where he stood leaning against the side of his car. "Over here."

Phoenix blinked, but he wasn't startled by seeing Miles there at the clinic, either. As he drew closer, Miles noted that he looked exhausted, even though it was still fairly early in the afternoon. He frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course." Phoenix straightened his suit front. "I thought you might still be here. Any leads on the doctor?"

"He's overseas," Miles admitted. "We won't be able to subpoena him for testimony. But I did find this." He handed the paper over.

Phoenix took it, scanning its contents. His face underwent a more animated version of the transformation Miles had experienced earlier: confusion, shock, and more confusion. His crooked eyebrows drew together. "This is a birth certificate."

"I noticed."

Phoenix read over it again. "For…is this real?" He looked back to Miles, the fatigue deepening the lines in his face in light of this new discovery. "Chassie had a _son_?"

Miles nodded grimly. "It hasn't been confirmed in the lab yet. We'll have to check the document for forgeries, and of course do a DNA test. I've already asked Detective Gumshoe to put in an order to have the bodies exhumed."

"Wait--wait a minute." Phoenix shook his head doggedly. "You think the baby…that little boy that died in the fire, that was _Chassie's _son?"

"If this document is real, Chassie has a son," Miles reasoned. "He had to have ended up somewhere. When we pulled the bodies out of that building four years ago, we tested the baby against Mr. Hoff--it was his son. We couldn't find any documentation on the birth so we assumed Ann was the mother." Miles plucked the certificate out of Phoenix's hands; he was too bewildered to stop him. "Dr. Hotta kept this hidden. But now that we have it, we can reexamine the baby, and check it against Chassie's DNA."

Phoenix's body wavered, and he turned to lean his back against the car Miles was also using. He really didn't look very well. "I take it she didn't tell you," Miles surmised.

Phoenix rubbed his eyes wearily. "She's still lying to me."

_Of course she is_. Miles nearly chastised him for his naivety, but from the look of Phoenix's troubled face, he was doing enough of that himself. He wondered how much of a burden it must have been, to be that trusting. "Wright…."

"Which means…Urami was trying to distract me." Phoenix shook his head again. "She's only badgering me because she's hiding something else."

He looked to Miles, and his face was so tired and distraught it could have softened a heart even harder than Miles'. "What am I doing, Edgeworth? Really. I don't know what to think anymore…."

Miles folded his new evidence, tucking it into his coat. Only the inks on it would serve useful, so he wouldn't have to worry about preserving any fingerprints. "I can't tell you what to think, Wright. But if it makes you feel any better, the clinic report you presented in court today turned out to be legitimate."

Phoenix snorted. "No kidding?"

_We can't talk here_. Miles glanced around. Though the clinic parking lot was half empty and devoid of people at the moment, they were still too out in the open for his liking. He patted Phoenix's shoulder. "Get in," he instructed. "Let's take a ride."

"A ride?" Phoenix echoed. He watched, puzzled, as Miles moved around to the driver's side. "A ride where?"

"Just get in the car, all right? We need to talk."

His wording must have caught Phoenix's attention, as he blushed a little as he finally slid into the passenger seat. Seeing it almost made Miles redden in return. _Now still isn't the time to worry about things like that. But_…_it's not exactly easy to forget, either_. He himself had spent most of the night before over-thinking the encounter, trying to determine what it meant and what he intended to do about it. If it were anyone else but Phoenix, it would have been so much easier.

Miles took his seat behind the wheel and pulled them away from the clinic. _First things first_. "The clinic report is real," he told Phoenix, figuring they should at least give conversation precedence to the case at hand. "Our lab wasn't able to find any evidence that Dr. Hotta faked any of the information on it. It's…a sound alibi."

It was a sobering admission for him, as his friend must have realized. Phoenix watched him as he relaxed in his seat. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep looking," Miles said immediately. "There's more to this case than just whether or not Chassie started the fire herself."

"You won't find anything," Phoenix replied glumly. "She's covered her tracks too well. They're both going free."

Miles frowned. "That doesn't sound like you."

"I took this case because I wanted to save an innocent woman." Phoenix's voice was tipping defensively. "And I have, haven't I? The report is real--that's all I need to prove she didn't do it. That's enough."

Miles glanced at him; Phoenix's slumped posture and heavy eyes were unfamiliar, and raised in him a strange sensation of anxiety. They drove on a few minutes in silence until he spotted an opportunity. Miles turned hard into the driveway of an old, abandoned restaurant. Phoenix grabbed at his chair against the inertia as Miles' sports car swerved to the back of the lot. The property was closed in by a high wooden fence on one side, and tall, thick shrubbery on the other. It wasn't much, but it was the closest to privacy Miles could rely on at the moment.

He shut off the engine and unbuckled, and turned as much as he could in his seat so that he was facing his passenger. "What happened when you left court today?"

"Geez, Edgeworth, are you trying to--"

"_Talk_."

Phoenix glared at him in an attempt at stubbornness, but he was no match for Miles' interrogation face. He relented with a quiet sigh. "I talked to Urami."

Miles' fists tightened in sudden protectiveness. "Did she threaten you?"

"No--no, not…exactly." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck. "She might, if I tell you what she told me."

_So that's how it is_. Miles studied his friend's face, drawing out the clues he needed from it. There were only so many things that could upset Phoenix so visibly. "You really are no good with criminals, are you," he said thoughtfully.

"How can you be _good_ with criminals?" Phoenix asked loudly. "I don't know how you deal with these people." He shifted in his seat, clearly agitated, his gaze fixed on the dashboard. "I'm doing everything I can for Chassie, and she's still lying to me! And I know that's not what matters. I know it's the fire she's being tried for, and that she couldn't have done it. That should be enough. That's all a defense attorney is supposed to do."

"You're wondering," Miles hazarded carefully, "if this new evidence will somehow lead us to the real arsonist."

"Why else would she hide it? It certainly proves Chassie's innocence even more--why would she set fire to a building her own son was in?" He snorted irritably. "Urami's only protecting herself now. Somehow."

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that_. "It's not your job to catch criminals, Wright."

"I know, but…." Phoenix shook his head in frustration. "I can't stand watching her go free. She's only going to hurt more people, and I can't forgive her for that. Not for…what she almost did to you…."

Miles' eyes widened slightly as he watched Phoenix, and the distraught expression he was making. His sincerity and concern were touching, in a way Miles only felt when around him. He reached out, closing his hand over Phoenix's and holding it against the seat between them.

"Listen, Wright," Miles told him seriously. "You've been lucky until now. Even most detectives aren't as good at finding the truth as you are…well-meaning as they might be." He shook himself slightly and continued. "But you can't do everything. You just worry about doing your job, and I'll worry about mine. Do you understand?"

"But…."

"You trust me, don't you?"

Phoenix's hand turned and tightened around Miles', and he met his stern eyes with greater conviction. "Of course."

"So trust me."

Phoenix nodded slowly. His bright blue eyes darted briefly down to their joined hands, prompting the same from Miles, reminding them each of the contact of skin against skin. It was foolish of them to be so easily distracted from their serious talk. _There was another reason I wanted to talk to him_, Miles recalled as he reached out with his free hand to undo Phoenix's seatbelt. _It doesn't look like he knows what to think about yesterday, either_. But he didn't feel like "talking" about it at the moment. Phoenix's fingers had already gone stiff against his, his tongue feathering quickly over dry lips. He was vulnerable and much too tempting.

Miles leaned in. It was awkward in the front of his car, but Phoenix shifted, too, and they were able to meet in a tender kiss. Each was soft and almost hesitant in their affections. Miles wasn't used to the slow pace, but it was…charming, in a way. He could feel that Phoenix was testing him. Neither was as emotional as they had been the day before, and it allowed them greater objectivity. Miles wondered, briefly, if Phoenix would finally come to realize it was a man he was with and change his mind….

But Phoenix didn't retreat. He even shivered a little as he tried to lean in for a deeper kiss. And though Miles had feared his own interest would turn to uncertainty when faced with this second chance, he found himself more eager than ever. There was honest admiration in Phoenix's gentle kisses, so unlike the lustful advances of his former lovers.

They drew apart as slowly as they'd come together. Phoenix was blushing darkly, and Miles held back his own comments to wait for him to say what was on his mind. From the look of it, he was struggling with difficult thoughts. "Edgeworth…." Phoenix licked his lips again as his brow furrowed. "I don't know how to handle this," he confessed.

Miles continued to watch him, uncertain if the sudden weight in his stomach was a feeling of disappointment. Not that he knew how to handle this situation any better than Phoenix. "You've never been with a man," he surmised.

"Well…no." Phoenix gulped. His eyes lowered to their hands once more, making Miles wonder if they were easier to look at than his face. "I never had…the inclination, really. Or the opportunity…."

Miles let go of him. He knew that Phoenix's reaction towards him and this unexpected attraction was only natural, but it reminded him of the situation they were really in. He was still too pragmatic in his relationships to be fooled by one afternoon of sweet kisses.

But Phoenix didn't let his hand get far. Something about the contact must have drawn his attention; his eyes narrowed in curiosity as he drew his fingers along the back of Miles' palm. It…tickled, a little, enough that Miles was content to let him do as he liked.

"Wright." Miles watched with his own interest as Phoenix explored the contours of his hands with light fingertips. "I'm really not very good at this sort of thing, you know."

Phoenix smiled. "I know." He traced Miles' fingers with his own, and the softer web of skin between each knuckle. "Neither am I, remember?"

Miles shivered, not sure if it was because of Phoenix's caress or the quiet, amused face he was making. How either could be so effectively enticing was beyond him. "I'd like to think we're…good friends by now," Miles continued, though his mouth had gone dry. "And you know I can't say that about a lot of people--"

"Is this the 'let's not ruin our friendship' speech?" Phoenix interrupted cautiously.

"It's…no. It's not." Miles pursed his lips, dissatisfied with his own inability to communicate his jumbled thoughts. He blamed his trembling hand, and finally took Phoenix's once more to still them both. "Honestly, I'm not sure which speech it is."

Phoenix chuckled, and the sound of it helped put Miles at ease. "For two lawyers, we're sure awful at expressing ourselves."

Miles sighed. "True enough," he agreed with a thin smile.

They met each other's gaze again and, thankfully, Phoenix found a way to speak his thoughts. "We _are _good friends," he assured. "I trust you. And after yesterday…" He blushed darkly. "Well, I haven't been able to put it out of mind, that maybe…it's more than that. Would that be so awful, if it were?"

"No," Miles answered too quickly. "It wouldn't."

_I just don't know what to do about it_. Watching Phoenix now, he felt he understood the real problem hanging between them and this tenuous attraction; he had never had a lover like Phoenix before. Those he trusted and those he went to for pleasure were not one and the same in his mind. Phoenix was already so close to him now he wasn't sure what would happen if those lines finally blurred, let alone…how it might change him. The thought was as intimidating as it was exciting.

_And __Phoenix__ is just as inexperienced. What if_…_I make a mistake?_ Miles' fingers tightened. _What if I just end up hurting him?_

As he considered, Phoenix leaned forward again, and his lips erased some of those fears. Phoenix was already gaining confidence with each new kiss. The added pressure coupled with his partially-restrained enthusiasm was almost enough to convince Miles that inexperience wasn't so terrible a hurdle after all.

_Still isn't the time for this_.

Miles pulled back reluctantly. "We still have a lot of work to do," he murmured, stretching his cramped fingers. Phoenix finally let him go. "And we're still in a parking lot."

Phoenix chuckled as he buckled himself back in. "I guess this'll have to wait."

Miles buckled as well, thinking things over as he started the car back up. "I'll come over tomorrow," he decided. "There will still be too much press around both our places tonight. It should be all right, by tomorrow evening."

"Really…?" Phoenix sounded so much like a teenager then it was almost comical. He smirked. "You gonna bring dinner and make it a date?"

_A date?_ Miles frowned as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't 'date'," he protested. "But…I will bring dinner."

"Huh? I was just kidding…."

"I said I'll bring something," Miles insisted. He never backed down from his word. "I'll be there at six."

Miles cast a quick glance at Phoenix as he merged back into traffic; the defense attorney was blushing again, and looking very pleased with himself. If not still exhausted.

"All right. I'll see you then."


	12. Chapter 11

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 11

_Saturday, September 21st, 2019. 9:28 a.m._

"You can't keep me from seeing her," Phoenix argued. He was growing increasingly frustrated with the guard on duty, and the man's cold, unimpassioned face wasn't helping any. "I'm her _attorney_. There's new evidence, and I need to speak to her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the guard said once more. "Miss Gander is in questioning."

"She was in questioning all of yesterday evening. What could they possibly have left to ask her?"

The guard shook his head stubbornly. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I've been ordered not to allow any visitors. You're going to have to leave."

Phoenix glared at him, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. After fifteen minutes of arguing he finally gave up and stalked out of the detention center in as poor a mood as he'd entered it. _How am I supposed to prepare for court on Monday if I can't even talk to my client?_ he thought sourly. _I'm not even sure what this new evidence means._ He sighed as he made his way back to the bus stop, hoping he hadn't missed the 9:30. _Was that baby really Chassie's? She had to have known. But how could Urami burn the building down knowing he was in there? And why hide it?_

_Unless_….

Phoenix perked as he noticed the bus approaching, and he hurried to reach the stop. _Unless Urami is somehow hiding it from Chassie, too._ _If Chassie knew Urami killed her son, would she still be protecting her? There has to be truth in here somewhere_.

The bus halted, and Phoenix showed his bus pass and moved to the back. It was mostly empty but he did hear someone whisper his name to another passenger. At least his fame was going to last a while longer. Ignoring the eyes on him, Phoenix took a seat.

_There is one other person I can ask_. Phoenix pulled out his cell phone and stared at it distastefully. _If I confront Urami with this new evidence, she might reveal something. Or get me killed_. He rolled his phone back and forth between his hands as he considered. _But Edgeworth said to trust him. Freeing Chassie is my job. Nailing Urami is his_.

_But_…_I want to know the truth_.

His phone rang, startling Phoenix into almost dropping it. A quick glance at the display showed a familiar but unexpected number, and he sat up a little straighter as he answered. "Hello?"

"Nick!" Sure enough, Maya's bright voice rang in his ear. "What's going on there? I just read about you in the news--you're working for _the mob_!?"

Phoenix smiled; despite everything, he was ridiculously glad to hear from her. "You know it's not like that. She's just a client."

"A client who works _for the mob_!?"

Phoenix hadn't realized how much he missed having Maya around--nothing she said now could bother him. "No, Maya, she just got caught up in something too big for her. It's turning into…quite a complicated case."

"Really? You should have told me sooner," she pouted at him. "I'm not so busy I can't give you a hand, you know."

He was tempted to take her up on that--another welcomed, familiar face would probably do him a world of good just about then. But he remembered quickly enough just what he was up against. If Miles did manage to find anything against Urami, things could become ugly very quickly, and the last thing he wanted was for Maya or even Pearl to get involved.

_And Edgeworth is coming over tonight_, he reminded himself, swallowing back the little flutter in his stomach. _For_…_dinner._ The thought of having to explain anything concerning Miles and him to Maya was almost as unappealing.

"It's all right," he assured her. "This case has some…dangerous people mixed up in it. I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me."

"I'm not scared of the mob," Maya insisted.

"I know, I know." Phoenix's grin softened. "But…I'm already in pretty deep. You know I always appreciate your help, Maya, but this is something I have to finish on my own. It's important to me. Okay?"

Maya was quiet a moment, and when she spoke again her voice had lowered somewhat. "Okay, Nick. I understand."

"Thanks, Maya." _She really is growing up_, he thought. "I'm glad you called," he added. "It's good to hear from you. Maybe once this case is over I'll come visit you and Pearl in the village."

"It's boring here--_we'll_ come visit _you_," Maya replied, cheerful once more. "We'll go out for burgers like old times, okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, we'll do that." Phoenix glanced out the window, taking note of where he was. "Listen, my stop's coming up. I'll call you once this has all blown over."

"Sure thing. Good luck, Nick! We'll be rooting for ya."

"Thanks, Maya. Talk to you soon."

They each hung up, and Phoenix tucked his phone away as the bus turned the corner towards his stop. It was only a short call but he felt energized somehow, with that brief renewed contact. _Edgeworth_ _was right_, he thought as he pushed himself up. _I can't take people for granted--especially those I care about_.

The bus slowed to a halt, and Phoenix hopped off along with two others. _And Edgeworth himself, most of all_. _I'll have to be ready for…just about anything tonight. Damn, what am I going to do until then?_ He sat himself down on the bus stop's bench to collect his thoughts.

Clouds were rolling in off the horizon, thick and dark and huge. Their steady approach was already sending a cold chill into the air, and Phoenix tugged his jacket closed. _Is that supposed to be some kind of omen?_ he thought with a dry smirk.

_It's not very funny_.

* * *

Miles stood with his arms crossed in a corner of the lab as he watched the technician go about her work. He could tell he was making her uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to wait outside for these results. He wanted to know as soon as possible.

The machine made a dull ping noise, and at the other end of the room a printer spat out the finished report. The technician retrieved it hastily and scanned the page.

"Well?" Miles asked impatiently.

"We have a match," she reported with relief--probably more pleased that Miles would be leaving than with the actual results. "The baby that died in the fire was the son of Jack Hoff and Chassie Gander."

She handed the paper over for Miles to see. He nodded to himself. "Good. Good work."

"Thank you, Sir."

Miles took the report with him as he exited the lab, and returned to the lobby where Gumshoe was waiting for him. He related the news.

"So 'William Gander' really was her son, huh?" Gumshoe said thoughtfully. "So what was'e doing with Hoff and Arky?"

"Just because I'm a prosecutor," Miles replied, "does not mean I understand what a criminal thinks. Who knows?" He tucked the paper into his briefcase as they turned to head for the door. "She tried to keep the birth a secret, so there aren't any records about the baby, let alone some kind of custody battle. And she still hasn't cracked to interrogation."

Gumshoe watched him as they walked to Miles' car. "Do you…still believe it was her?" he asked carefully, wary of offending him. "If the clinic report is real, and her own son was in the building…she couldn't have started the fire…right….?"

"I still have another day to decide what I believe," Miles said, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "There's more evidence out there--I know there is. We just have to find it, and put it together."

"If only we knew where to look…."

Miles smirked at him. "You're not giving up on me already, are you, Detective?"

"N-No, Sir!" Gumshoe was quick to answer. "Not at all!"

"Good. Because I still need your help."

They climbed into Miles car, but before he started the engine Miles paused, frowning to himself. "Detective…." He set his hands on the steering wheel, watching the back of his palm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Gumshoe nodded, looking perplexed by Miles' suddenly cautious tone. "Sure, Pal."

"What do you…." Miles glanced at him sideways. "…usually eat for dinner?"

Gumshoe blinked. "Dinner?"

"Yes, you know--the meal after lunch, before dessert. What do you _eat_?"

"Um…." Gumshoe scratched the back of his neck. "Microwave dinners, I guess. Hot dogs. Sometimes I order a pizza…."

Miles frowned. _Phoenix does buy that cheap beer, so chances are he eats cheap, too. But I am **not** bringing hot dogs or pizza_. "Let's say you were having dinner with…someone else," Miles tried again.

"Like a date?" Gumshoe immediately jumped to conclusions. He looked at his companion with something nearing shock.

"No--not a date," Miles corrected quickly. "Just dinner with…a fellow detective or something." _This is not very convincing_. "What would you _want_ to eat?"

Gumshoe's brow furrowed in deep thought, giving much more consideration to the question than Miles thought was necessary. "Gee, I dunno, Pal," he finally said. "When me'nd the other officers get food, it's usually either at the deli or a bar and grill kind of joint. Steaks and burgers and such."

"I see." Miles sighed--that wasn't helpful at all. "What horrible nutrition…."

Gumshoe shrugged helplessly. "Uh…sorry?"

"Never mind." Miles started up the car and buckled his seat belt. "One of these days, I'm going to take you out for real food, Gumshoe. Your life expectancy will thank me."

"Oh, um, all right! Sounds great, Pal."

They pulled out of the parking lot and merged into traffic, heading back towards the police station.

_I guess I'll just have to think of something myself_….

* * *

Just after five in the evening, Miles called to ask what Phoenix would like for dinner.

He sounded rather irritated about something, so Phoenix didn't argue when Italian was suggested. Miles assured he would be on time and hung up.

Phoenix then went back to what he'd been up to all afternoon: cleaning his apartment from top to bottom. He didn't normally entertain company, but he had decided he might as well make the effort to look presentable. It had turned out to be a more strenuous endeavor than he'd had in mind--every surface in the apartment needed to be dusted, and every window was hopelessly spotted. He hadn't vacuumed in so long he'd forgotten the thing was broken anyway. At the store he settled for a carpet sweeper and did the best he could.

This last hour of preparation, however, he devoted to wardrobe. He could think of few things more emasculating than standing in front of his bathroom mirror, changing in and out of the few decent shirts he owned. _I feel like a teenage girl_, he thought with a dry wince as he put the blue one on again. _Does everyone have such a hard time with this? I'm sure Edgeworth puts too much thought into his clothes. Probably has a full length vanity and everything_.

Phoenix hadn't officially dated since college, back when he couldn't really afford nice clothes anyway. He had gone with Mia to lunch a few times, to grab a bite to eat while talking over court strategies, or sometimes even to meet a friend of hers in their same profession; but it was always work related, and he always wore his suit. This non-date scenario was, therefore, rather new to him, and he had no idea what would be deemed appropriate.

_Do I wear a tie?_ Phoenix pursed his lips at his reflection. _He wasn't wearing his cravat the last time he came over. But then, he was half in disguise then, or something, I guess_.

Phoenix agonized over his choice for a while longer, and finally decided he should try to look nice. He picked a blue dress shirt and navy slacks, darker than he usually wore. Ten minutes before Miles was supposed to arrive he added a tie.

_Date or not, it's still two people sharing dinner_, he reasoned as he moved through the apartment one last time. _I should look…nice, right?_

Phoenix nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. "C-Coming!" He checked his hair one last time for spikiness and hurried to open the door.

Miles stared back at him through the open doorway. He had come dressed far more casually, in khaki pants and a pale pink button-down shirt. He glanced over Phoenix with a raised eyebrow and then smirked. "I'm not taking you to prom, you know."

Phoenix blushed darkly in embarrassment. "Are you coming in or what?"

Miles' lips parted in a grin as he stepped inside, handing Phoenix one of the large brown paper bags he'd brought with him. "You cleaned," he noted, glancing about on his way toward the kitchen. "It looks good in here."

"Gee, thanks." Phoenix elbowed the door shut, and used one hand to remove his tie as he followed. He tossed it moodily on a chair. "Not like I was at it all day or anything." As annoyed as he felt with himself for overdressing--and Miles for commenting on it--he had to admit, it was better than feeling awkward and shy. He set the bag on the kitchen table and headed for the cupboards for dishes.

"Oh? I'm flattered."

"Well…the place needed it anyway." Phoenix rolled his eyes and pulled out a pair of plates. "What did you end up bringing?"

"Lasagna." Miles started emptying the bags, and the smell of meat and cheese quickly filled the small kitchen and started Phoenix's mouth watering. "I know a good carry-out place not far from here. There's bread and salad, too."

_Wow, a full course meal_. Phoenix's irritation quickly faded in light of a real dinner. "You must really like Italian," he remarked as he dug out some silverware, remembering that Miles had been cooking spaghetti the last time he was over.

Mile shrugged. "It heats up well," he explained. "I usually make a lot and eat the leftovers for lunch at work. But Lasagna is too much effort to feed one person, so I only eat it when I dine out."

Miles pulled a bottle of wine out of one of the bags; Phoenix blinked at it in surprise. "You brought wine?"

"To repay you for the beer last time." Miles smiled as he retrieved a corkscrew for it.

"That looks…a little more expensive than the beer I brought…"

Miles shrugged, pleased with himself. "I figured you could use some _real_ alcohol for once."

Phoenix rolled his eyes again, but he was honestly curious--it had been a long time since he'd had real wine. "I…don't have any wine glasses," he remembered suddenly.

"No?" Miles frowned, for a moment looking honestly troubled. "Well, I suppose anything will do."

As he uncorked the bottle, Phoenix turned back to his cupboard, scanning the shelves for the closest he could find. He didn't own that many glasses. Living alone usually led to him drinking from cartons or cans instead of bothering with a cup, and those he did still have were cheap, plastic things his parents had gotten him for college. After a bit of digging he unearthed one of the tall promotional cups Maya had insisted on getting during a lunch trip.

"Here." Phoenix set a pair on the table in front of Miles. "Use those."

Miles stared at them for nearly a full fifteen seconds, his brow furrowing. Finally he picked one up as carefully as if it might bite him. He looked to Phoenix. "You want to drink red wine out of a plastic Steel Samurai cup?"

"Why not?" Phoenix set out the rest of the dishes and tossed the bags into the trash. "I thought you were a big fan."

Miles opened his mouth, then paused, finding himself speechless. He was still frowning as he poured the wine into the cups.

"I almost have a full set," Phoenix added, his tone bright and teasing.

"They're…great."

Phoenix grinned to himself as they both sat and began dividing up the food. The uncommonly casual banter between them was slowly erasing all his worries from the day. As far apart as they'd grown since childhood, there was still something comforting about being in Miles' presence.

"You really went all out," Phoenix complimented. He took a sip of the wine, and despite not figuring himself stuffy enough for such expensive tastes, he found he rather liked it. Even if it was out of a plastic Steel Samurai collector's cup. "This couldn't have been cheap. I thought you said you don't date."

"I don't," Miles replied easily. He paused for a bite of salad before continuing. "I just brought carryout and repaid you for the alcohol the other night. A date would be us going _out_ for Italian, or to a movie, or down to the beach." He smirked. "And I would have worn a tie."

Phoenix's cheeks reddened again. "I thought I looked fine."

"You _do_. It's…charming."

_Charming?_ Phoenix wasn't sure if Miles was making fun of him again, but he didn't mind. It was good to see him so relaxed. "Then I'm surprised you didn't come in your jeans again," he said. "You know, I didn't think you would even own a pair until I saw them."

"They _are_ my only pair," Miles admitted. "I only wear them when I don't really want to be recognized."

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes."

Phoenix hummed thoughtfully as he stabbed into the lasagna. Everything was delicious, so much more filling and refreshing than the box dinners and fast food he was used to. "Do you really get that much attention as a prosecutor that you have to…go in disguise?"

"Don't you?" Miles turned his cup, reading the bits of dialogue along the sides. When he noticed Phoenix watching him he quickly tried to look uninterested in it. "I would have thought by now the paparazzi would be banging your door down."

"At the office, maybe," Phoenix admitted. "They don't usually come by here. I guess the apartment's not exciting enough for them."

"They might after this case, for as high profile as it is."

"Yeah…." Phoenix took another bite of his dinner as he considered that particular topic. Tonight they were supposed to be relaxing, and…talking, about each other. He didn't want to interrupt these long-awaited personal moments with discussion about the trial to which they were inevitably returning. But at the same time, he was still uneasy concerning the evidence Miles had uncovered the other day. If Chassie had been in questioning all day, chances were Miles had gotten something out of her.

_When the two of us work together, there's no truth we can't uncover_, Phoenix thought as he busied himself with eating. _We **should** work together. It's best for everyone_.

Phoenix sat up a little straighter. "Hey, Edgeworth…."

"After dinner," Miles told him, as if having read his mind perfectly. He took another sip of wine. "Let's just enjoy dinner, and then I'll tell you everything I know."

Relieved that he understood, Phoenix nodded. "All right." _We're still working on this one together_. _That's how it should be_.

They returned to lighter topics as the meal slowly diminished.


	13. Chapter 12

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

This particular chapter is rated NC-17.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 12

_Saturday, September 21st, 2019. 6:38 p.m._

Once dinner was finished, Phoenix washed the dishes while Miles helped clean up the table--except for the Steel Samurai cups. Those they carried with them, along with what was left of the wine, into Phoenix's living room. Miles took a seat on the sofa, and Phoenix in a low, denim-covered chair nearby. As he'd promised, Miles spoke first.

"The birth certificate I got from Hotta Clinic, and the DNA test we conducted, both returned positive results," he related to Phoenix, turning his wine cup in his hands. "The baby that died in the fire was Chassie's son, and Jack Hoff was the father. If nothing else it proves her story that they were lovers."

"It still doesn't make any sense," Phoenix murmured. "Why wasn't the baby with its mother? Did...did he take it from her?"

Miles shrugged. "Who knows? They certainly didn't fight for custody in any legal manner--there's no record of it. And she still hasn't responded to our questioning."

_"She would never forgive Mr. Hoff for what he had done to her,"_ Phoenix recalled from his conversation with Urami the other day. "_She would never leave him alone."_ _He didn't just dump her, he took their son with him_. Phoenix's insides twisted in mixed disgust and sympathy. "She didn't go to the duplex that night just to get back together with Hoff," he finished aloud. "She went for her baby."

"That doesn't explain why she lied," Miles said. "Not only did she have an alibi, it cancels out her motive." He took a sip of his wine. "Even back then I wasn't heartless enough to argue a woman capable of murdering her own child."

"'If I can't have him no one will'?" Phoenix shook his head. "Chassie's not exactly a model of innocence, but I don't believe she could have done that. I know it's not saying much, but...she and Urami have been so protective of each other. I just can't imagine Chassie turning against someone she loved..."

Miles watched him with a stern eye. Though he was much harder to read than Phoenix figured himself to be, he could guess what he was thinking this time, even before he said it. "You really think you know this woman?"

"I know, it's stupid." Phoenix sighed. He didn't expect Miles to really understand, no matter how close they got. "But she's my client, and I believe in her. I really do."

Miles continued to stare at him with his typical scrutiny, and Phoenix thought he was about question again, but then he appeared to change his mind. "Either way it's still impossible for her to have started the fire, given the timeframe," Miles admitted. "You probably won't have anything to worry about for Monday."

_That's right_... Phoenix's mood sobered as he watched Miles look away. _In the end this is still good news for me, but it means Edgeworth has lost his case_. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Hm?" Miles drew his gaze back. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Phoenix set his cup aside on the short living room table. "I know what's going to happen, if I win this case," he explained. "It'll be bad for you, won't it? Coming back after so long, only to lose an important trial... An appeal for a murder, in fact. I know it's not good for your reputation, or the district…."

"It's not. But what else can be done?" Miles finished off what was left in his own cup and set it aside as well. "I made a mistake, and I'll pay for it like all the rest."

His saying it like that only made Phoenix feel worse. Deciding to be upfront--and feeling empowered by the buzz of the alcohol--he pushed out of his chair, and moved to sit next to Miles on the sofa. "I wish there was a way around it," he told Miles seriously. "The last thing I want is for you to--"

"Wright." Miles took his hand, squeezing it gently between them as he had the day before in his car. "Don't apologize," he said in an equally stern tone. "If you had put our friendship above that woman's life, you wouldn't be fit to continue as a lawyer." He smiled grimly. "And I would have hated you for it. So don't worry about me."

Phoenix's posture relaxed. "So...we're okay?" he asked, his fingers curling around Miles' tightly. "I guess if we don't hate each other by now, not much else could do it."

"No, it doesn't seem likely."

Phoenix glanced down to their joined hands. _Maybe now's the right time_, he thought, and his heart began to beat a little faster. _We've done all we can for the case_. _We're allowed to_..._have some time to ourselves_...

He licked his lips, and was working up the courage to initiate when Miles' coarse fingertips drew a path along his cheek. Phoenix shivered, tilting his head into the offered kiss. It was as enticing as he remembered, just like the first time they'd kissed only two days ago. They shifted on the sofa to try and face each other without bumping knees. It was a little awkward, but certainly not as difficult as the car seat had been.

Miles pulled back first. "You're really all right with this?" he asked, watching him closely. "If you've really never been with another man before, you might not be..."

"There isn't really any other way of knowing, is there?" Phoenix said lightly, despite the nervous tingle in his stomach. He kissed Miles again, more deeply, letting that little tremor of hesitation and pleasure spread through him. _I did love Ayame_, he told himself as he pressed his hands to Miles' chest. _But this feels just as good_. _I can_..._be both, can't I?_

The harder kiss must have won Miles over. His hands slid to Phoenix's shoulders, holding him tightly as his lips parted. Phoenix easily followed suit. The first touch of Miles' tongue against him made him tense, but he soon relaxed again, welcoming and even sucking gently at Miles' warm mouth. When Miles murmured softly, he couldn't help but reply.

Phoenix's breath ran out, and he pulled back slightly for a huge gulp of air. _It's been a while_, he thought, cheeks deeply flushed. _I'm probably rusty_.

Before he could lean in once more Miles pushed against him, and it didn't occur to him to resist. When he realized where Miles wanted him he gulped, drawing his legs up so he could stretch out along the short sofa. There wasn't enough room for both of them, but Miles was able to half sit on the cushions near Phoenix's hip, and from there leaned over him. The sight of Miles staring down at him, already as breathless and disheveled as he was, made his toes curl excitedly.

"Edgeworth..." Phoenix pulled him down into another hungry kiss. His hands rubbed up and down Miles' ribs, eager to map the contours of his toned body--it was new for him, and he hoped to teach himself to embrace that fact. Thanks to Miles' position his legs were also in reach, and Phoenix's explorative caress easily found his thigh. Only half aware of his actions, Phoenix kneaded his fingers into the taut muscle. Miles' immediate reaction made him shiver all over again--the prosecutor slid further down the sofa, making it easier for Phoenix's massage to reach him, which in turn urged Phoenix's chin up so they could continue their heavy kisses.

The sensation of sudden vulnerability only made Phoenix's hands bolder. He curled one against Miles' back as the other continued its curious travel up the inside of Miles' thigh. Instinctually, he thought he knew what he was doing. But when Miles groaned against his mouth, and he could feel the man growing hard with arousal beneath the pressure of his fingers, he flinched abruptly and drew his arm back.

Miles shivered. When their kiss ran out he braced a hand against the sofa to sit upright once more. Phoenix stared up him sheepishly, and again his foolish mouth worked without him. "It startled me."

Miles quirked an eyebrow, but he was finding it difficult to look bemused and catch his breath at the same time. "It doesn't bite."

It was a good thing his face couldn't have gotten any redder. Phoenix shifted, hoping Miles wouldn't notice his own growing excitement and decide to tease him in retaliation. "I'm not so sure about that…."

As if to prove--to Miles and himself--that he'd gotten over his brief intimidation, Phoenix rubbed at Miles' knee. If they could just keep going, he could get over those differences and enjoy this time they had.

Miles glanced at his hand, watching it thoughtfully. After a moment he reached out, but the goal of his fingers were the buttons on Phoenix's blue shirt. He undid each slowly, taking the time to part the fabric further over Phoenix's chest whenever he was able. The deliberate attention spread goosebumps along Phoenix's skin.

"You'll let me know, right?" Miles asked, running his hand over Phoenix's chest once he was finished with the buttons. "If you want to stop."

Phoenix started to answer, but when Miles' caress deepened to a massage he lost his train of thought momentarily. Miles' hands were rough and wide, and they somehow discovered every sensitive patch of muscle his torso had to offer. "I was…just startled," he tried to reply smartly. "Maybe I haven't been around like you have, but it's not like I'm a virgin, you know."

"When you say it like that," Miles protested, "you make me sound easy."

"Well, you're the one that was bragging the other night..." Clever hands slithered to his abdomen, skating along the hem of his pants, and Phoenix couldn't suppress a shiver. _That feels good_...

Miles smirked as he returned his attention so Phoenix's chest and shoulders. "So, if you're not a virgin," he asked, sounding downright playful, "how many lovers _have_ you had?"

Phoenix snorted. "It only takes one to lose that title, you know."

"Ah, one it is."

"Wait, that's not what I--"

Miles shut him up with a kiss. Even after he pulled back Phoenix was tempted to correct him, but then wet lips found the tender underside of his throat, and he lost all inclination. _What does it matter anyway? He's still more experienced than me_. He was getting slowly caught up in Miles' unexpected vigor, letting it ease away his misgivings. As Miles kissed a path down his throat he tilted his head back, and even surrendered a strained murmur.

Miles turned his wrist, and his fingers came unexpectedly together to pinch Phoenix's left nipple, causing him to jump with a tiny noise of surprise. But even if Miles was only teasing him, he couldn't ignore the tiny tremors of pleasure left in the action's wake. He squirmed. "H-Hey..."

"This sofa isn't very comfortable," Miles complained. He continued to rub the spot he'd just pinched with his thumb. "There's no room."

"There's...ah..." Phoenix swallowed hard and tried to keep his wits. "The bed...?"

Miles paused, and Phoenix didn't realize until he felt how still Miles had gone that his suggestion carried heavier implications than he'd intended. Not that he could take it back now. "It'll be more comfortable," Phoenix tried to reason.

Miles pushed up on his hands just enough to see Phoenix's face, as if he could judge from his expression what he was thinking. His usually cool eyes seemed to brighten with mixed trepidation and hope. "If...you want to."

_I didn't say we have to sleep together_. Phoenix pushed Miles back so that he could sit up as well. _Is that...even what I want? That's got to be too fast. Geez, some first...er, non-date._ Even as he was thinking this, he kissed Miles again. "Yeah."

_Wait, what did I just agree to?_

Phoenix didn't have a chance to reconsider, as by then Miles was pushing to his feet, pulling his friend quickly after. _We can just make out some more, it's not a big deal_, Phoenix assured himself along the way. He worked his shirt the rest of the way off, now that it was slipping from him anyway, and when Miles noticed he began unbuttoning his own as well.

_Not a big deal_. _Right_. Phoenix's mouth went a little dry as Miles stripped out of his shirt; he had never given it much thought before, but Miles was rather well toned for a lawyer. "Do you work out?" he asked abruptly.

"Not as much as I should," Miles replied. Amused by Phoenix's staring, he drew the man's hands to his chest. "I jog by here all the time in the morning."

"You do?" The thought of Miles out running past his building while he was probably still curled up in bed made Phoenix smile. Still getting used to his like-gendered partner, he used the opportunity to explore the uncovered skin with curious hands. _I never imagined touching him like this_. _Well, except maybe last night_..._I thought about it. Just a little, though_.

"You should come with me sometime," Miles suggested, urging him step by step to the bed.

"I have a hard enough time waking up in the morning already," Phoenix chuckled.

His calves hit the bed, and Phoenix hesitated only a moment before sitting down on it. Though they should have had another hour before sunset the sky was thickly overcast, and the night-like darkness was suddenly daunting. As if they might really...

A hand on his shoulder urged him back, and Phoenix drew his legs up on the bed as Miles crawled after him. He hadn't anticipated how different it would be from the sofa, now that Miles was stretching out fully over his body, his weight pressing him into the mattress.

It was almost unbearably warm. As they kissed their bare chests rubbed together, sending Phoenix's pulse another notch higher. He clutched at Miles' back, which only increased the hungry fervor of his lips, and Phoenix surprised himself by responding with equal voracity. He may have been new to men, but he certainly wasn't a virgin--whatever Miles teased him for--and all the kissing and panting and scraping was reminding his body of one painful truth.

_It's been too long_.

He hadn't made love to another person in years. He didn't exactly regret it, but he certainly wasn't satisfied with it, either. Having someone pressed so tightly to him, wrapped up in warm, sweat-moistened limbs--it was like being in some dream he couldn't understand how he'd forgotten. The fact that it was Miles only made everything more surreal. He could barely breathe without gasping, let alone think straight.

Phoenix arched his back instinctually, using his knees to prod Miles' legs further apart--Miles made a tiny sound of surprise at the back of his throat as he complied. By bracing himself on his hands Miles rested more of his weight against Phoenix's hips. The added pressure against Phoenix's by now throbbing groin sent another tremor of pleasure through his veins, and he dug his heels in, using the leverage to rub up against him.

Miles groaned against his mouth. He rocked against Phoenix in turn; this time, the feeling of stiff flesh pressing against Phoenix's abdomen didn't make him recoil. He welcomed it, along with the hot, biting kisses Miles seemed intent on spreading over his jaw and ear.

_It's been too long, and I want more than this_.

Phoenix knew he was getting carried away. His hands trembled as they plunged between their moving bodies, fumbling at the button on Miles' pants, then his own. But his usually hesitant mind was staying silent when faced with so much desperation. The sound of Miles' voice, so low and so near his ear, heightened every sensation impossibly, until he couldn't make enough sense of his limbs to keep removing their clothing.

Miles lifted himself up abruptly, arms straight out and shoulders hunched as he stared down at the other. "Wright...?"

"Let's keep going," Phoenix said breathlessly, rubbing at Miles' sides as if that might convince him. "Please, let's just keep going."

Miles gulped visibly; he looked as flushed and lust-struck as Phoenix felt, but was fighting it in favor of reason. "Are you sure?" He shifted his weight, beginning to slide his pants down. "We don't have to...do this all _now_, you know..."

Phoenix licked his lips. _If not now, when?_ He pushed up on one arm, wrapping the other around Miles' neck so he could hold him still for their mouths to meet. _I decided I'm not taking anything for granted anymore. Least of all, you_...

Miles hummed between them. His voice was strained, still debating, but Phoenix won him over with sheer enthusiasm. His elbows buckled, and together they flopped back onto the mattress.

As twisted together as they were, removing pants became something of an ordeal. It took Miles a while to even realize he was still wearing his shoes, as well. Together they kicked and struggled with the attire, half chuckling to each other until all that was left was their underwear. Phoenix laughed. "So it's true." He plucked at the waistband of Miles' briefs. "Pink."

"Fuchsia," Miles corrected, giving his nipple another smart pinch.

Phoenix swatted at his hand, and rolled to the side of his bed to reach into a low drawer. _I've never done this, but I'm not an idiot_, he thought, digging about for a familiar tube. He had only ever used it for...personal exercises. As he returned to Miles with the lubricant his mood finally began to grow more serious. _We're really going to do this. I can't believe it, but...I do want to_.

Phoenix stretched out on his back once more. Miles was sitting on his heels, noting the brand name on the tube Phoenix offered him. As he watched him, Phoenix felt a new swell of admiration for his comrade. In the dim light he looked amazing, in a way he had never considered another man's body to look. He recalled their first kiss, how confident and forceful Miles had been, and how much it had excited him. He couldn't help but wonder now what it would be like, being made love to by someone that strong and in control.

Phoenix licked his lips as Miles finished his survey and started to crawl over him once more. Before the prosecutor could return to their previous position, he stopped him by pushing at Miles' thighs with his feet. "Wait." The joints of his fingers nearly locked with tension as he reached down to pull his boxers off. "Edgeworth, I want _you_ to..."

Though seemingly surprised, Miles didn't question him again. "All right."

Miles helped pull Phoenix's last article of clothing off--Phoenix was oddly grateful that he didn't glance down right away. It was embarrassing enough, finally being fully naked in front of him. Those concerns were forgotten when Miles slipped out of his own underwear. Phoenix couldn't keep his eyes from snapping immediately downward; they widened at the sight of Miles' bared form, and his mouth went quickly dry again. _Can I really do this?_

Miles's expression was a careful mix of amused bravado and understanding. Moving slowly, he positioned himself between Phoenix's knees, leaning closer until his hardened erection pressed against that of his partner. He closed his long fingers around them both, rubbing them gently together. The feeling of Miles' rough fingertips against his sensitive skin, of blatant arousal brushing his own, lifted a thick moan from Phoenix unlike any sound he could remember making.

Miles leaned over him, his own breath catching as he stroked them. He kissed the corner of Phoenix's parted lips. "I'll take good care of you," he promised softly.

Phoenix murmured again, clumsily meeting Miles' lips in an anxious kiss. He bent his knees along Miles's sides, shivering in excitement and anticipation. When Miles let go of them he nearly whimpered in disappointment, only to find Miles was guiding his own hand down to them instead. He didn't need to be asked to resume the slow motion on his own. It made the knot in his chest tighten that much more to know that he was the one bringing them pleasure. When Miles sighed thickly, his eyelids fluttering, he knew he had caused it, and it thrilled him beyond description.

Phoenix was so caught up in watching Miles' face that he didn't realize what the other was doing until two fingers, slick with cool lubricant, slid to the cleft of his ass. He flinched, but managed to hold himself still as they pressed gently into him. It was the most bizarre sensation of intrusion he could have imagined, and his stomach twisted as Miles rubbed and stretched him from the inside.

"I'll go slow," Miles whispered, and his voice, coupled with the touch Phoenix was still offering them both, wore away at any lingering discomfort. Phoenix even began to appreciate those clever fingers that were paying him such attention, and the prelude they represented. He gradually relaxed.

"It's okay," Phoenix gasped. "I trust you."

Miles kissed him, which was the response he was hoping for. Once the fingers were carefully withdrawn, and Miles applied the lubricant to himself, there was no more time for stalling; Phoenix took in a deep breath as steely fingers curled against his waist, repositioning them with his hips raised slightly off the mattress. His own hands were shaking, and he pressed them against the wall above his head to keep them steady. _I can do this_.

"Are you ready...?"

"Yeah..."

As he'd promised, Miles entered him slowly. It was so much better and so much worse than his preparations had been. Phoenix's back arched and his jaw locked as he was filled. All he could think in those first moments of penetration was that Miles was simply too thick, and too much for him to handle. When his voice loosened it was in a thin sound of pain.

Miles was breathing hard somewhere above. Just as slowly he pulled out once more, flooding his partner with relief. He kneaded his thumbs into Phoenix's hips. "Relax," he murmured hoarsely. "It'll get better."

"I'm...I'm trying," Phoenix replied through his teeth. He took in a long breath of air and tried to do as he was told. When concentrating elsewhere didn't work he reached down, giving himself a few light strokes to remember how it had felt when Miles touched him. _It'll get better_. _Just trust him._

Miles thrust into him again, a bit faster and at a slightly different angle. It still hurt, but not as much, and that alone was enough to make Phoenix feel better. He spread his knees wider and bent them so his heels dug into Mile's waist. "K-Keep going..."

Miles groaned softly as he continued, and he was soon moving in earnest. As Phoenix got used to the feeling of Miles rocking into him, he finally was able to appreciate the man's control. His hands were strong, holding him firmly off the mattress so each stroke was met with the least resistance; his pace was steady, deep, and intoxicating; everything about him was as confident and powerful as he'd hoped. The pain of being stretched so unfamiliarly soon gave way to the intimacy of their rhythmic intercourse. And when Miles began to pump harder even that was forgotten, leaving only a hot sting of echoing pleasure.

Phoenix shuddered and moaned loudly; every time his voice lifted, Miles thrust into him with greater urgency, and he spurred him on until he started growing hoarse. Whatever the difference in partner and position, it was still the thrilling scrape of heated bodies that Phoenix remembered. He quickly found that even his slight readjustments helped guide Miles more effectively to where his body ached most, and he cast off any remaining inhibitions as they moved together. He even returned his hands to the wall, pushing against it so he could meet Miles' pistoning hips.

That last thrust did Phoenix in; his hips jerked, and his legs tightened against Miles' sides as a fiery climax shot through him. His thick cry was soon echoed as Miles buried himself deep and also came. Phoenix gasped softly at the feeling of thick, hot fluid. His hands lowered from the wall to instead clutch at Miles's arms and shoulders, any part of him that he could reach. They were both shaking, exhausted and panting after each fleeting breath.

Miles regained his composure first. With a quiet sigh he pulled out, lowering Phoenix's hips to the mattress. The resettling made Phoenix moan again with fresh pain and remaining pleasure. Miles moved away, and for a moment Phoenix worried he would leave the bed entirely, but then Miles was at his side again, kissing him between each needed intake of air.

Weary as he was, Miles' lips were weak and uncommonly tender. Somehow those lazy affections were just as intimate as their love-making had been, in the mind of the fatigued and still tingling Phoenix. He tipped his chin back, sometimes reaching Miles' mouth, sometimes missing, until they both ran out of energy.

Miles sank against the mattress. "Are you all right?"

"I'm..." Phoenix stretched, and winced as his hips and back stung. "...sore."

Miles' sigh was almost a breath of laughter. "I'm sorry. But it _was_ your first time."

"I know." Phoenix groaned softly. Now that the euphoria was wearing off it did hurt, but in a tired, satisfying kind of way. Maybe that was only because Miles was still next to him, though. He had a feeling it would be much worse by the time he tried to go to bed that night. But until then...

"It's all right." Phoenix turned his head to better face Miles. "I'm fine." He smiled. "It felt great."

Miles smiled back--it wasn't dramatic approval, but he seemed more than pleased with Phoenix's answer. He leaned in for another kiss that was eagerly granted. "You should take a shower," he suggested. "Clean up. It helps, believe me."

Only something as enticing as a hot shower could have persuaded Phoenix to leave the bed at that moment. "All right. That does sound good." He shifted his hands beneath him and sat up with another strained murmur. "What about you?" He reached down to rub Miles' shoulder, feeling inordinately sentimental and just wanting to touch him some more.

"I should probably get going," Miles admitted hesitantly.

"Go?" Phoenix frowned. "You could...spend the night, if you wanted."

Miles' eyes thinned, charmed by the gesture. "I know, but I shouldn't. My car looks out of place out front as it is. If it's there all night, someone will notice."

Phoenix snorted, not in much of a mood for his bragging--even if it was the truth. "Well, okay." He knew it was childish of him to want Miles to stay, but he couldn't help himself. As affectionate as he'd felt for him before, it didn't compare to what he felt now. The intimacy of their actions wouldn't leave him nearly as easily as the pleasure or even the discomfort would.

Miles must have read his disappointed expression, as he pushed himself up and kissed him. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised. "All right? I'm not running out, I'm just trying to be practical."

"It's all right--I understand," Phoenix quickly assured. Now that he thought of it, Miles had been handling this affair of theirs with remarkable maturity all along, and the least he could do was follow suit. The promise did make him feel better, at least. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good." Miles hesitated, and kissed him one last time, with greater passion. Phoenix shivered, thinking that he could maybe detect in his lips some of that same attachment he felt. It reassured him more than the words. They separated at the same time, and as Miles gathered his clothes together, Phoenix stood and headed for the bathroom.

He paused at the door, watching Miles as he wiped off with a corner of the bed sheet and tugged his underwear back on. The pink--fuchsia--made him smile all over again. "Hey, Edgeworth."

Miles glanced up. "Yes?"

"You..." Phoenix blushed, and forced the words out. "You were...really good."

Surprised by the compliment, Miles' cheeks reddened as well. He smiled almost shyly. "So were you."

More pleased than words could convey, Phoenix grinned, and retreated to the bathroom before he could ask Miles to stay over again.


	14. Chapter 13

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 13

_Sunday, September 22nd, 2019. 10:17 a.m.._

_Did I make a mistake?_

Miles stared down into his coffee cup, watching the surface ripple with each tiny, uncertain movement of his hand. He had been drinking too much of this particular beverage lately, and by now the smell was beginning to sicken him. But he hadn't slept well again last night, and he needed to stay awake.

_He seemed fine with it_, Miles thought, not for the first or even fifth time since he'd left Phoenix's apartment the night before. _Remarkably fine, even, for his first time with another man. It was good--very good. _He swallowed hard, pursing his lips. _But it was still so soon_. _Not that I know what the rules normally are for_…_something like this_. _I've slept with people I didn't know nearly as well as him_. _So why am I this uneasy?_ _I should call him_. _Will he still be asleep this late?_ _It is Sunday, so maybe_….

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

Miles jumped, startled from his deep thoughts; he'd entirely forgotten that he was not alone at his kitchen table that morning. Shortly after ten, Gumshoe and Ema had shown up on his front door, intent on speaking to him. They were both watching him now with concern.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me. What were you saying?"

"I didn't say anything, Pal," Gumshoe replied. "You've been staring at that mug for the past five minutes."

"Oh…" Miles frowned, and ran a hand briefly through his hair. He must have looked like a mess. "My apologies. I didn't sleep well last night."

"You've been acting awful funny lately, if you'll excuse me saying so," Gumshoe told him slowly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"We can leave," Ema added, "if you wanted to get some more sleep."

Miles quickly shook his head. "No, it's…it's nothing." His eyes were drawn back down to the smooth brown ripples in his cup, as if they had a hypnotizing effect. It wasn't like him to speak his mind, but after last night he was feeling uncommonly…emotional. He licked his lips. "I've done something I can't take back," he said quietly. "Something that changes everything. And now I can't figure out if it was the right thing to do."

Gumshoe and Ema exchanged mystified looks. "Are you…talking about the case?" Ema hazarded.

_The case_…. Miles sighed. _They wouldn't understand, and I don't want to explain this to them anyway_. He straightened. "Yes, the case. I'm sorry, both of you. You've worked very hard, but…." He pushed his mug away, suddenly sick of it. "I don't plan on winning tomorrow's trial."

"But…but Sir!" Gumshoe said quickly. "You can't just let her get away with it!"

Ema nodded emphatically. "You can't give up now, Mr. Edgeworth! There's got to be a way to solve it!"

Their determination was admirable, at least. "I'm sorry," Miles said again. "But Chassie has an alibi we can't disprove. It's as simple as that. She could not have set the fire."

"But what about Shikabane?" Ema insisted, half leaning out of her seat. "There's got to be something else we can prove. We can at least prove that Gander was an accomplice, that she _asked_ Shikabane to do it--"

"But why?" Miles interrupted wearily. "Her own son was in that building. Once it comes out that we convicted the wrong person, no one is going to want to hear those kinds of accusations. I know it's not easy to hear, but our reputation matters, as well. We have to accept this loss as gracefully as possible."

Gumshoe's shoulders sagged. "We're gonna get sued, aren't we?"

"…Yes. Very badly."

Ema's shoulders hunched as she glanced between them. "Well, I'm not giving up!" She pushed to her feet. "We owe it to the victims--to this city--to find the truth!"

She hurried out of the room, returning to her kit that she had left in the entrance hall when she and Gumshoe first arrived. In her absence, Gumshoe glanced to their host. "Mr. Edgeworth," he asked, quietly enough that Ema wouldn't be able to hear. "I know it's none of my business, but…it's not like you to give in like this. It doesn't have something to do with Wright, does it?"

_Phoenix_ _Wright_…. Miles folded his hands in front of him. "It has everything to do with him," he said evenly. "He's the one that proved me wrong."

Gumshoe frowned, dissatisfied with his answer, but he didn't say anything more. Miles lowered his head slightly. _I'm sorry, Detective. But Wright is rubbing off on me--I can't pursue this case, knowing I was wrong_. _I won't be a part of making innocent people suffer_. _Not…anymore_.

Ema returned, dumping out her papers. "I made copies of the court record just after I got off work on Friday," she said, shuffling through them tenaciously. "The clinic report may be out, but there's got to be something in here we can use. Even if we have to admit defeat here and re-file charges on Shikabane, there has to be _something_."

"Ema…." Miles glanced down at the mess she was making of his kitchen table, and reached to pick up his coffee mug before she accidentally spilled it. Just as he did, one of the papers slid across the table to rest in front of him. It was the only other piece of evidence Phoenix had submitted to court on Friday: April's photograph.

Miles picked it up, taking a sip of the coffee without realizing. It had cooled and still tasted awful. But it wasn't that disgust that made his brow furrow. "Ema."

"Hm?" She glanced up, her attention firmly piqued by his serious tone. "Yes?"

"Read the court record back for me," Miles requested, his eyes narrowing. "About when this picture was taken."

Ema shuffled the papers again. "'It was just a few minutes before I left for the night,'" she quoted April May's testimony. "'So 2:20, I guess. Maybe 2:25.' That would have been roughly half an hour after Gander appeared at the scene."

Miles continued to stare at the photograph. He tried to convince himself that he was only being paranoid, that a shadow was disrupting his view, but he couldn't shake the sensation that some kind of piece had fallen into place. "Do you have your luminol with you?"

"Well, yes, of course." Ema glanced again to Gumshoe, who shrugged, just as baffled as she was. "What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He pushed out of his chair. "We have to go back to the crime scene."

* * *

Phoenix had really intended on staying in bed most of the morning. As he had anticipated, he was still sore, and no longer in the half-dazed, post love-making way. When his phone rang in the next room, it took a lot of effort and a few curses to get up and retrieve it. 

"Hello?" he asked blearily.

"Hm, did I wake you?"

Phoenix blinked. It took him a while to recognize the voice on the other end as Detective Starr. _Oh yeah. My office phone forwards here over the weekend_. "Yeah, but it's okay." He rubbed the small of his back as he headed for the kitchen. _I'm up, might as well **stay** up_. "What is it?"

"Sorry I missed you in court the other day," Angel said, her voice thin and bitter. "Edgeworth pulled some strings to have me put on the office fire--to keep me from testifying, no doubt."

Phoenix's stomach did a little flip at the mention of that name. He was very thankful that Angel couldn't see his blush through the phone. At the same time, however, he registered what she had said, and it made his fingers curl for an entirely different reason. Either way, he wasn't in a mood to hear anyone bad-mouthing Miles. "What makes you say that?"

"I did some digging for you," Angel continued, ignoring his question. "I told you I'm not letting him get away with anything else, didn't I? Reassignment isn't about to stop me."

_She must really enjoy trying to discredit him, _Phoenix thought glumly. _I can kind of see how she got fired after this case_. But if she had really found something, he probably needed to hear it. "Okay, I'm listening. What did you find?"

"Remember that evidence list I sent you a few days ago?" Angel was all too willing to go on. "There was only one thing Edgeworth withheld last time--the autopsy reports. And guess what?"

Phoenix made a face as he dug into his refrigerator for some milk. "What?"

"Just this morning he put in a request for revised autopsy reports, using the bodies he dug up yesterday. The lab's been going crazy trying to keep up with him. I managed to get a copy of the original report, at least."

_Where's she going with this?_ Phoenix continued with his breakfast preparations as he listened. "I appreciate your help, Angel, but it hardly matters now. Chassie has an alibi--anything Edgeworth might have covered up doesn't mean anything." _Besides, I know he did that kind of thing in the past. I've forgiven him for that_. _Not that it explains his ordering a second autopsy_….

Angel snorted, sounding miffed that her concerns were being brushed aside. "Well at least listen to this," she insisted. "On the autopsy for the baby, the coroner noted that its sternum was broken."

_Broken sternum?_ Phoenix paused in reaching for a spoon to eat his cereal with. "You mean, as if someone tried to do CPR on him?" he supposed.

"It's not in the paramedic's report," Angel went on. "All five bodies were recovered well after the fire had become lethal. None of them could have possibly been saved."

"That…doesn't prove anything. That building burned down completely--any kind of debris could have done that to the baby."

"Fine--if you're so sure, I'll leave it to you."

Angel hung up abruptly, and Phoenix sighed as he picked out a spoon and took his breakfast to the table. _I guess she's always been that paranoid. I don't know why she's trying so hard, though, when Edgeworth is going to lose enough face over this whole thing as it is_….

Phoenix set his phone on the table next to him, and watched it for a few minutes. _He said he'd call today. _When he remembered that his cereal was getting soggy he quickly started to eat. _It's probably expecting too much to think we could meet again soon, with the trial_, he thought, trying not to be upset by the prospect. _But I would like to_…_hear his voice_.

Phoenix blushed as he ate. _Look at me, getting all flustered over a phone call. He'd make fun of me, if he saw. _He couldn't help it, though. The memories of last night were still so fresh in his mind: the way Miles had touched him, moved with him so perfectly…. It was only natural to feel attached after something so intimate, as he had told himself several times. For all that Miles was unsociable and curt, he had shown tenderness and even affection. They really were lovers.

_At least, we must be_, Phoenix told himself. _I mean, we slept together. God, I can't **believe** we really went through with it. But we did, and it was good, and_... His shoulders hunched. _I want to do it again. It's been too long--I want to be with him again_.

Phoenix finished eating and took a shower, spending more time than was really necessary…reminding himself, with the help of the hot water and his own anxious fingers, how much he had enjoyed the night before.

By the time he was finished and drying off, however, he began to think more on what Angel had called to tell him. _Miles hasn't given up, if he's still ordering autopsies and driving his office crazy. He admitted last night Chassie must be innocent_…_so_ _is he going after Urami now?_ He frowned at himself in the mirror as he slicked his hair back for the day. _Can I let him do that alone? I can't expect Chassie to help me, but maybe if I can figure out the truth behind this whole baby deal, it'll be of some help to him._

His decision made, Phoenix dressed in his suit and headed out.

The guard at the Detention Center was not any more helpful than he had been the day before. Angel had said Miles was busy harassing the lab, so Chassie couldn't have been in questioning, but still Phoenix was denied admittance.

"I'm sorry," the guard tried to calm him. "But she specifically asked for no visitors. Not even you."

Phoenix's fists clenched. _She's avoiding me. How does she expect me to defend her like this?_ "Will you at least tell her I'm here?" he insisted. "It's important that I speak to her."

"It's all right, officer…."

Phoenix jumped at the eerily familiar voice, and spun on his heel; it was Urami, walking slowly up to join them. His jaw clenched. "You again…."

Urami nodded to him politely in greeting. "Mr. Wright. I thought you might be here."

Phoenix didn't take his eyes off her as she approached. It seemed awfully convenient that she had shown up, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she might have been following him. _Even if Urami gets me in, if she's here I won't be able to ask Chassie everything I wanted to._ "Good morning."

"Mr. Officer…." Urami turned to the jailor, and Phoenix could see the goosebumps rising up his arms. "I'm sure Chassie would have said…'let no one in _except_ Miss Shikabane.' No…?"

"That's…." The officer shifted. "Yes, that's right."

"So…? Let us in."

The officer looked distraught, and finally accepted them into the visitation room. Phoenix didn't envy the man for his job of watching over these people. But at least he was being let in. _I'll just have to ask as much as I can, and hope Urami gives something up. As…unlikely as that is._

They took their seats, Urami sitting closer to Phoenix than he thought was necessary. He did his best not to look at her as the guard left to call for Chassie. _If she has been "checking up" on me, she…may have someone watching my apartment,_ he thought with a sick feeling. _And if someone was watching last night, when Edgeworth's car pulled in_….

The door opened, and a guard led Chassie to her seat opposite them. It would have been hard for her to look even paler than the first time they'd met, but somehow she managed to do it. _She's been lying to you_. Phoenix fought to keep his face neutral as Chassie and Urami exchanged nods and greetings. _Don't let her keep it up_.

"Chassie," Phoenix interrupted when he believed himself ready. "I know about the baby."

Chassie tensed, her fingernails leaving marks against the backs of her palms. Somehow her face remained unchanged. "My son…."

"That's right." He felt Urami shift next to him, but he didn't dare look at her. "I know you went to Mr. Hoff's home that night to get your baby back. Isn't that right?"

Chassie nodded miserably. "…Yes. He took William with him, after we separated. I couldn't stop him…"

_Damn_…. Phoenix licked his dry lips before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me this before? You said you trusted me. This case is almost over--if you don't tell me the full truth now, you won't have another chance before trial tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"I only hid the truth about my child," Chassie told him, her voice raising slightly in pitch. "I thought they would use him against me." Her wide, dark eyes swiveled away from him. "I have done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Mr. Wright. Anyone who looks into my history will know that…."

"It doesn't matter anyway…does it?" Urami interrupted calmly. "The clinic report is genuine. That is all that's necessary…."

_For you, I'm sure_. "I don't believe you," Phoenix said, focusing entirely on Chassie. "You were _convicted_, Chassie. That should have been enough for you to tell the entire truth the first time Urami tried to appeal your case."

Chassie lowered her head, obscuring his view of her face with her long hair. "Like I said, those other lawyers were no good to me."

Phoenix's brow furrowed as he fought off his frustration. _I can still get her acquitted_. _I was right in the first place--she shouldn't have to die to keep Urami safe. But…but still, I…_. "You're still protecting her, aren't you."

Urami was watching him closely. He didn't look, but he could feel it. _I still want to know the truth._ Chassie, meanwhile, remained still. When she didn't respond, Phoenix continued. "I know you know something more. If you were there for your son, how did he end up dead?"

"It…wasn't my fault," Chassie whispered.

"Of course not--he died in the fire."

"Mr. Wright." Urami stood up suddenly. "I believe…that's enough for today."

She signaled to the guard, who stepped forward to help Chassie to her feet. Phoenix quickly stood as well; he was still unwilling to give up this last chance. "Chassie, you don't have to keep protecting her," he told her desperately. "She killed your son--doesn't that mean anything to you? You have to tell me what really happened!"

"You've done enough, Mr. Wright," Chassie said quietly, turning away. "Thank you."

"Chassie!" Phoenix pounded at the partition between them, even knowing it was useless--he could only watch as Chassie was led away. He should have known better than to expect anything more from her, but his hands were still shaking against the glass. _Edgeworth_ _was right_, some part of him echoed. _You can't get Urami. Not this way_.

He turned to her, fighting back the urge to shout. "Urami, you…."

"You're not very bright," Urami said evenly. "Are you…?"

She turned to leave, and Phoenix scowled as he followed on her tail. "I'm through with your games, Urami," he told her vehemently. "All that talk you gave me back at the crime scene, about your friendship--it was all lies, admit it!" He knew his mouth was probably about to get him in even deeper trouble, more than it was worth, but he couldn't stop himself. "Chassie was convicted because of you, and now she's staying quiet to _protect_ you!"

"Keep your voice down," Urami warned as they headed together for the exit.

Phoenix shuddered angrily. _Damn this woman! _"Like hell I will. I'm not scared of your threats anymore, Urami. None of it will change the fact that you killed those people. What happened? Did you start the fire without realizing the baby was in there?" he challenged. "Did you go back for it, try to resuscitate it? Is _that_ how that baby's sternum was broken?"

"I didn't see any baby there…."

"So you admit you set the fire without realizing."

"I didn't say that…."

They reached the exit, and Urami slipped outside with Phoenix still close behind. "I'm going to do my best to get her set free," Phoenix continued heatedly. "She hasn't done anything wrong, other than believe a monster like you. So you stay away from her, do you hear me? She certainly doesn't need your _protection_ getting her thrown in prison again."

Urami stopped once they were out on the sidewalk, and turned slowly to face him. To his surprise, her eyes and voice were just as calm as ever. "You're very passionate today, aren't you, Mr. Wright…?"

Phoenix scowled again, and was about to continue when his phone rang. He glanced to his pocket indecisively. _Could that be_…_Edgeworth? Or Angel again? Either away, I shouldn't let her--_

"Aren't you going to…get that?" Urami asked.

Phoenix hesitated a moment more, and finally jerked the cell out of his pocket and answered. _If I don't, she'll get suspicious. God, if she knew Edgeworth was over last night-- _"Yes?"

"Wright."

Miles' familiar voice sent too many conflicting emotions spinning through him, and he turned away from Urami in case any of them showed in his face. _Why'd he have to call **now**?_ "Y-Yeah, it's me."

"Listen, I know I said I'd call you, but I have some bad news," Miles said, his tone clipped and…almost cold. It was not what Phoenix had been hoping to hear from him, and his stomach made a quick descent towards his feet.

_Shit. What now?_ Phoenix took a breath, trying to ignore Urami's eyes still on him. "What is it?"

"Your client is guilty," Miles told him bluntly.

"Wh…." Phoenix's gaze unfocused. "…what?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this," Miles went on. Just last night his manner had been warm and even playful, so unlike the professional tone he was using now. "But I have evidence. I'm just giving you fair warning."

"Wait," Phoenix said when his voice returned to him. "Wait, what evidence? What are you talking about? You said yourself the alibi was irrefutable!"

"Decisive evidence," Miles answered unhelpfully. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you this time."

"Can't tell me?" _I don't believe this_. _Why is he doing this?_ His hands were shaking again as he struggled to keep the phone against his ear. "What, is this payback for the clinic report? Or do you just not trust me?" _After everything that's happened_…_how can he not trust me?_

Miles was quick to correct him. "It's not you I don't trust. It's your employer."

"Urami…." Phoenix felt a chill as he glanced at her over his shoulder; she was watching him with sharp curiosity.

Miles was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Is she there with you now?"

Phoenix gulped. "Yes…."

"Let me talk to her."

"What!?" He shook his head sharply. "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it, Wright."

Phoenix closed his eyes. The situation was wheeling out of his control, and it was beginning to make him dizzy. With a shaky sigh he offered the phone to Urami. "He wants to talk to you."

Her eyebrows rose as she accepted. She held it too close for Phoenix to make out anything that Miles might have been saying to her, and he held himself tensely in wait. _Edgeworth_…_you weren't just playing with me, were you?_ A thousand questions passed through him, none of which with an answer he could believe in. _I thought we were finally working together on this one_.

"I'm sorry," Urami said into the phone. "But you know I can't do that…. Whatever you say, Prosecutor Edgeworth. Until tomorrow."

She handed the phone back and turned, heading down the curb to where her usual limousine was parked. Phoenix glanced between her retreating back and his phone indecisively, and finally decided Miles was the more pressing concern. But when he brought the phone to his ear, he heard nothing--Miles had already hung up.

Phoenix cursed, and by the time he lifted his head to call after Urami she was already climbing into her vehicle. Whatever had just happened, it had ended without him catching any of it. The trial was starting in less than twenty-four hours and he suddenly felt no closer to the truth than when Urami had first stepped into his office. Everyone was hiding something from him. Everyone was acting only for themselves.

"Damnit…." Phoenix trembled, his chest tight with frustration and an unshakeable sensation of betrayal. His hand tightened around his cell phone, and suddenly his anger overwhelmed him--he threw the device hard against the sidewalk, watching it shatter into pieces.

"_God damn it all!_"

* * *

"I have all the evidence I need to keep Gander behind bars until she's put to death. But I'm not unreasonable. If you agree to confess to your part in the arson, the Prosecutor's Office is willing to negotiate a lower sentence for you both. Perhaps life in prison." 

"I'm sorry. But you know I can't do that…."

"Hm, I didn't think so. In that case, we'll just have to settle this in court. I might not have you now, but I'll get you eventually, Urami."

"Whatever you say, Prosecutor Edgeworth. Until tomorrow."

Miles hung up. He knew Phoenix wouldn't be happy, but talking to him would probably only get them caught up in another fight. He couldn't relinquish this evidence to him. It was too important, and if Phoenix charged after Urami to confront her with it, it would ruin Miles' chances in court. _It's like I told him. This case comes before our friendship_.

Somehow, telling himself that didn't make the feeling of guilt go away.

_I'm sorry, Wright_. Miles returned to Gumshoe, who was waiting for him in another section of the crime lab. _But when this is all over, you'll understand why I have to do this_.

_It's for your sake, too_.


	15. Chapter 14

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 14

_Monday, September 23rd, 2019. 9:43 a.m._

Miles paused as soon as he left his car, and cast his gaze upwards--the sky had been overcast all weekend, but it looked especially foreboding that morning. The clouds were thick and low, and not a breath of wind stirred, as if the sky were waiting to implode. Thankful that he wasn't a particularly superstitious person, he braced himself for the impending onslaught of reporters.

They were out in droves that day. Miles had expected as much, but what he hadn't anticipated was spotting Phoenix already there ahead of him, making a rookie mistake: he was talking to the press. With a groan Miles quickened his pace. _Damnit Wright, don't be a fool_.

"So how much _is_ she paying you, Mr. Wright?" one of the reporters was asking. The others were buzzing, looking too pleased for Miles' taste--Phoenix must have told them something.

Phoenix laughed sheepishly. "You know I can't tell you that. Besides, that's not why I took this case. I just want the truth to come out."

_Of all the naïve--_ Miles pushed through the swarm of bodies, and was finally able to grab hold of Phoenix's elbow. "That's enough," he told the reporters as their cameras flashed. "No more discussing details of the case."

Phoenix turned his head, and Miles was taken momentarily aback by the cold look on his face. "Says who?"

"Gag order," Miles replied quickly. "You can't talk to these people." He gave Phoenix a tug, pulling him out of the center of attention. "Come on, you'll be late for court."

The reporters shouted their disapproval, and Phoenix held stubbornly back, making Miles drag him up the stairs. He didn't care for how it would look in the paper and on the news the next day, but he could deal with that headache after he kept Phoenix from spilling his guts to the vultures.

As soon as they were inside the building, safe from the press behind closed doors, Phoenix planted his feet and yanked his arm out of Miles' grip. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"I'm looking out for _you_," Miles retorted, crossing his arms. "What were you telling them out there? You don't know how to deal with these people. You're going to--"

"Why do you care?" Phoenix interrupted with a scowl. He pushed past Miles, heading for the Defense Lobby without looking back. "I don't need you to protect me."

Miles frowned after him; Phoenix's uncommonly hostile behavior had caught him off guard, and for a moment he wasn't sure how to respond. He took a deep breath and followed. "Wright, I know you're angry with me, but--"

"Just leave me alone!" Phoenix snapped.

Miles stopped again, and this time he didn't continue his pursuit. He shoulders fell slack as he watched Phoenix continue down the hall and into the Defense Lobby. _I knew he'd be upset_, he thought once he finally convinced his feet to start moving again. _Of course he would see it as betrayal for me to call him like I did, after what happened Saturday night_. _And_…_maybe it was_. The admission sobered him as he continued to his own lobby to prepare. _But what else could I have done? **Not** warn him? He would hate me even more_.

Miles shook his head, determined not to think about it until after the trial.

* * *

Phoenix slammed the doors behind him, startling the guard on duty. He already regretted losing his temper, but he had no other way of dealing with Miles at the moment. It had been made pretty obvious to him the case was, at present, more important than any developing personal issues between them. And if that was the way Miles wanted to play it….

_Pull it together, Phoenix_. He passed a hand over his hair as he stepped further into the room, trying to reassure the guard with a thin smile. _You're frustrated, sure. But you can't take it out on Edgeworth now_. _Just concentrate on the case, for a little longer_.

Phoenix glanced up, and quickly spotted Chassie sitting on the lounge sofa. She was perched at the very end with perfect posture, her hands folded in her lap. She stood up slowly when he approached. "Mr. Wright…."

"Chassie." Phoenix looked about. "I don't see Urami with you this morning," he remarked, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt.

"I asked her to watch from the gallery today," Chassie explained. "I know you two…don't get along. It was better that she not stand with you again."

Phoenix frowned, wondering if Chassie was honestly concerned for his well-being. It was a strange thought after what had transpired in the Detention Center the day before. _At least I'm alone with her again_. _Maybe without Urami here, I can finally speak my mind_.

"I appreciate it," Phoenix told her evenly. "But Chassie, there's still time to tell the truth. I know you want to protect your friend, but _you're_ the one on trial here. Urami's already hurt a lot of people--"

Chassie reached out, giving his necktie a tug that quieted him. "Mr. Wright. I am sorry, for the trouble she has caused you," she told him seriously. "But she is only acting for my sake. I hope that you can forgive her for that."

"I knew she was a murderer long before this case," Phoenix replied. "So, no. I can't."

Chassie's eyes thinned, and she drew her hand back. "In that case, I am sorry that you got involved in this. Though…I am grateful." She lowered her eyes. "Whatever happens today, thank you. For believing in me."

Her sincerity won him over--Phoenix nodded as he straightened his tie back in place. "It's my job," he replied simply. "Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble once this is over, all right?"

Chassie blinked slowly. "I will certainly try."

He knew it was the best answer she could offer him. He thanked her, and just then the bailiff came to call them in to court.

Phoenix walked ahead of Chassie towards the familiar double doors. Just like last time Miles had also been called, and their eyes met just before they did. But Phoenix was ready for him; he tilted his chin up, keeping his voice firm as he offered a stern greeting. "Edgeworth."

Miles looked away. It was a kind of retreat Phoenix hadn't expected from him. "Wright."

Phoenix bit the inside of his lip. The thought that Miles was finally being affected by him--might even feel guilty--made his chest tighten with emotion. _Stop it. Whatever happened before doesn't matter now. Once you go through those doors, he's your enemy_.

They entered the courtroom together, and it was almost like stepping into some bizarre sporting event. The gallery was packed to overflowing with curious spectators. Their excited chattering filled the hall, making any individual voice or word unintelligible. Phoenix kept his focus as he strode determinedly down the line of staring eyes to his desk, and Miles to his. It had been a long time since he'd faced an audience this grand, but he was no longer intimidated by it.

Chassie took her seat, looking as calm as ever. Phoenix held himself stiffly and fought hard not to scan the gallery for his employer. _You're better off not being able to see Urami anyway_, he reasoned. _She'll just make things harder_. He did, however, notice a few familiar faces in the seats just beyond Miles--Detective Gumshoe was there, along with Ema and her sister.

_And all I get is a mob boss' granddaughter_, Phoenix thought with a dry smirk. _It really would have been nice to have Maya here after all_.

The Judge entered and took his seat amidst more anxious murmurs. It took several pounds of his gavel to quiet the gallery down enough for him to be able to speak. "Order, order! This court will have order, or I will have the gallery cleared!"

That got their attention. The audience gradually quieted, though there were still faint whispers spreading up and down the rows of people. The Judge cleared his throat, still not entirely pleased but willing to continue. "This court is now in session once more for the case of _The People vs. Chassie Gander_. Is council prepared?"

"The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Miles replied precisely. Whatever uncertainty Phoenix thought he had seen in the man's face was now gone.

"The Defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Very good." The Judge looked to Miles. "I take it the Prosecution has results to share with the court?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

Phoenix took in a deep breath. _It could end right here,_ he told himself, hands pressed anxiously to his bench. _As soon as he confirms the report is authentic, I have to push for a verdict. I can't let him present any other evidence that might confuse the Judge._

"Our forensics lab performed several tests on the Hotta Clinic report the Defense presented on Friday," Miles related. "We were unable to prove that it was forged or tampered with in any way."

"You mean…the report was real?" the Judge said with surprise. "That would mean Chassie Gander has an alibi for the night of the fire."

"That's right!" Phoenix interrupted quickly. "Chassie was at the Hotta Clinic the entire time that the fire took place. It is impossible for her to have committed this arson!"

The gallery buzzed with mixed reactions, and the Judge was so amazed himself that he didn't think to quiet them for a few moments. But as they murmured and speculated, Phoenix was watching Miles; the prosecutor was remaining calm, his arms crossed and fingers drumming lightly as he waited for order to be restored. _He's not worried_, Phoenix thought, the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to rise. _But he hasn't given in. Have I walked into a trap?_

"Order!" The Judge finally got everyone under control once more, and cleared his throat before looking again to Miles. "Mr. Edgeworth, you have no objection to the Defense's statement?" he questioned, clearly puzzled by his silence.

"None whatsoever," Miles replied crisply. "It is as the Defense has said--the Hotta Clinic report proves that Chassie Gander could not have started that fire."

"And…?" The Judge frowned in confusion. "Does that mean…the Prosecution rests? You do realize what verdict I'm about to give, don't you?"

A slow, smug grin curled Miles' lips--the appearance of that expression set Phoenix instantly on edge. "I'm afraid it's still too early for that, Your Honor."

_What's he getting at?_ "Chassie was convicted of arson," Phoenix said carefully. "You yourself admit it was impossible for her to have committed it--that makes her _innocent_."

"And that is where you're wrong," Miles retorted smartly, uncrossing his arms. "For you see, Mr. Wright, Miss Gander was _not_ merely convicted of arson." He pounded his hand abruptly on his desk, transitioning swiftly into aggression. "She was convicted on five counts of first degree murder!"

His sudden change in demeanor caught Phoenix by surprise, but only for a moment. "Hold it! You're only trying to confuse the court. Those five people died in the fire!"

"Your Honor!" Miles turned his attention to the Judge, who stiffened as if expecting to be accused himself. "It is at this time that the Prosecution requests that the charges against Chassie Gander be modified to fit new evidence!"

"What!?" For all his planning and rehearsing the night before, Phoenix could never have anticipated Miles' new strategy. "You--You can't do that!"

"Of course I can," Miles said with a shrug. "The Prosecution has every right to reevaluate its position, given new evidence. It's not any different than when you filed an appeal for a case that had already been decided, is it not?"

Phoenix ground his teeth, but not matter how he wracked his brain he couldn't think of a way to prove Miles wrong. _He really did find something new_. _Damnit, Edgeworth!_

"Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge cut in, still looking rather baffled. "Exactly what do you intend to charge Miss Gander with, then?"

Miles brushed invisible dust off his cravat. "Nothing remarkably different, Your Honor. The Prosecution would merely like to reduce the five counts of murder down to three. It carries the same sentence--not a terrible inconvenience, by any means."

The murmur from the crowd this time sounded mostly mystified. They didn't follow what Miles was implying any more than Phoenix did. _Is he saying Chassie killed those people **before** the fire was started? But how is that possible?_ He glanced to Chassie. Her posture was as perfect as it had been before, and her eyes were staring straight ahead, watching Miles without trepidation. _It was **her** baby in there._

"Your Honor!" Phoenix called, pulling himself back together. "There's no need for this. The Prosecution is just stalling. Chassie already has a proven alibi and no motive to commit _any_ murder. There isn't any evidence to indicate otherwise! The Defense _insists_ on a verdict!"

Miles' hand came down on his bench with greater force than usual, creating a startling percussion that made Phoenix and half the gallery flinch. "Wright," he said firmly, meeting his gaze directly across the courtroom. "I already told you. Your client is guilty."

Phoenix cringed, unable to help the chill that ran the length of his spine. Miles was a lot of things, and at the moment every description Phoenix could think of was something he couldn't repeat--but he wasn't a liar. At least, not anymore.

_Unless he was lying Saturday night, when he acted like he'd given up_, Phoenix couldn't help but consider as his hands tightened to fists. He was beginning to feel ill. _Did he have this "new evidence" then? Did he not bring it up, just so we would_….

"That's enough," The Judge intervened. "Mr. Edgeworth, if you indeed have new evidence, you're of course entitled to present it."

Miles grinned triumphantly. "Thank you, Your Honor. But in order to do so, I'll need some help from a witness."

"Very well."

_Stop smiling like that_. Phoenix lowered his eyes, taking a slow breath to regain his composure. _This isn't a game_.

"The Prosecution would like to call Chassie Gander to the stand."

Chassie stood up from her seat, and Phoenix watched her closely as she moved to the witness stand. She still appeared remarkably calm, with her hands folded in front of her, her wide eyes staring straight ahead. He had thought he was getting used to reading her, as he was Urami, but now he couldn't be sure. Phoenix licked his lips and straightened. _All I can do is stay focused, just like any other case_.

Chassie looked at him. Though he was still unsuccessful in gauging her demeanor, he thought he understood what she was asking him. _Tell the truth_, he tried to convey by look alone. _I'll protect you._

"Witness," Miles said, drawing both their attentions. "I think it's about time we heard from _you_ just what occurred the morning of October 2nd."

The Judge nodded. "The witness may begin her testimony."

Chassie curled her fingers over the polished wood of the witness stand. "What Mr. Wright said last Friday is the truth," she said, her voice measured and almost mechanical, like the first time Phoenix had talked to her. "Mr. Hoff and I…were lovers. For a long time." Her eyes flickered briefly to Phoenix before she continued. "We even had a child together."

Again, curious murmurs began to spread through the crowd. The Judge was quick to speak before they could get out of hand again. "A child?" he repeated. "Is that true?"

"It is, Your Honor," Miles assured, holding up his evidence to be retrieved by the bailiff. "After court on Friday, we were able to recover this birth certificate from Hotta Clinic, which proves the defendant did indeed give birth to Mr. Hoff's son."

"William," Chassie interrupted coldly, "was _my_ son."

Miles lifted an eyebrow. "Of course. Please continue."

Chassie was still staring at him as she went on with her testimony. "After William was born, Jackie decided…that is, Mr. Hoff decided, that he no longer desired to be with me. He was in love with someone else. We fought. One night, he took my baby away from me and went to live with Miss Arky, in the same building as her brother, Mr. Mel Arky."

"Why didn't you go to the police for help?" Phoenix asked. Whatever trouble Urami had put him through over the last week, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her friend. "Couldn't you have fought for custody?"

Chassie shook her head, her long hair batting back and forth. "I kept the birth a secret. I did not want anyone to know I had a son. I was afraid…someone would harm him, because of my connections. The law could not help me."

Miles snorted lightly with disdain. "Perhaps you would have been better off not associating with criminals in the first place, then."

Phoenix glared at him. "You shouldn't make remarks like that unless you have _proof_."

Miles smirked, but he relented and didn't comment again. The Judge frowned between them. "So, this baby," he deduced. "Are you saying this 'William' is really the young victim from the fire?"

"Yes," Miles confirmed. He handed off another report to be entered into the court record. "Our lab completed a DNA test this weekend, and proved just what you've supposed. The baby that died that night was none other than Chassie's own son."

Phoenix couldn't make out what was being said in the gallery behind him, but he couldn't help the feeling that they were on his side. _You don't have to know Chassie to know it would have been impossible for her to have killed her own son. She clearly loved him_. Once the Judge had restored order he took his chance. "If this is the 'new evidence' the Prosecution has to present, the Defense insists again on a verdict!" he declared. "All Edgeworth has done is prove how unlikely it is that Chassie would harm anyone in that building!"

"That might be true, if this was _all_ the evidence I had to present," Miles retorted easily. "Why don't you wait until the witness' testimony is over before rushing to judgment?"

"Then…then get on with it already," Phoenix muttered impatiently.

"Mr. Wright," said the Judge. "Would you like to cross examine any of the witness' testimony thus far?"

Phoenix shook his head. _Everything she's said has only helped my case. If I fool around here, I'm sure **he'll** find a way to make me pay for it_. "No, Your Honor. Chassie is telling the truth."

Miles hmphed again, and they glared at each other for a moment across the court. _I'm done with your games, Edgeworth_, Phoenix thought bitterly. _I'm going to prove you wrong. For your own good_.

"Very well. Witness, please continue with your testimony of the day of the incident."

Chassie nodded. "That night, I decided to take William back," she resumed. "I went to the duplex, late at night, thinking I could steal William back while Jackie slept." Her fingers tightened on the rail. "As he had done to me. I broke in through a window."

"Which is when April May saw you," Phoenix assumed.

"Yes. I had not seen her--the apartment next door was playing music very loudly, so I assumed they were too busy to notice me. I'll admit I was not very careful."

"So you went inside," Miles prompted. "What then?"

Chassie lowered her eyes a bit. "I looked for my son. I did not suspect that Jackie might be awake. He caught me, and we argued about William. Ann watched us from the bed." She shuddered, for a moment her voice growing thin. "She was laughing at me."

_How horrible_…. Phoenix swallowed hard. He and the rest of the gallery were listening with strict attention as she related the unfortunate history.

"I was angry. I grabbed a wine bottle from the dresser--they were everywhere--and hit Jackie in the head. The bottle broke. It spilled wine everywhere, on my hair and clothes. As you can see, I am not a strong woman. He wrestled the bottle away from me." She turned her hands over, uncurling her fingers like spider legs to reveal the old scars. "The glass cut my hands. He dragged me to the door, and threw me out." She covered her palms once more. "I called a friend from the payphone. I was picked up and taken to the Hotta Clinic."

"And you stayed there," Phoenix supplied the rest, "until your hands were stitched up, and you went home. All during the time the fire was taking place."

"Yes…that is right. Not that I knew it, at the time."

The court fell silent. Even the Judge looked mystified by the collection of quiet, compassionate faces. He cleared his throat. "What a terrible story…."

_They're all on her side_. Phoenix felt a little tremor go through him as he took in the court's unusual atmosphere. _Despite how cold she is_…_they believe her_. _She was just protecting her child_.

But he couldn't let himself get too optimistic. Behind the Prosecution Bench, Miles' expression was unmoved. He hadn't objected to anything in Chassie's testimony, and yet he still had not caved to defeat. _It's not over yet_. Phoenix took a deep breath, watching as Miles straightened to speak.

"Is that the conclusion of your testimony?" Miles asked. His voice was a bit more reserved in light of the attention being paid him by the gallery. "You quarreled with Mr. Hoff, and were removed."

"Yes," Chassie replied precisely, offering him no more or less.

"At the time, did you observe where your son was?"

"Yes."

Miles waited, expecting her to elaborate, but she didn't. It only seemed to encourage him. "And Miss Arky," he went on. "You had no exchanges with her?"

"No. Other than her mocking me," Chassie said coldly.

"You're lying."

Chassie blinked slowly. By now Phoenix had learned at least one thing about determining her state of mind, and that was to look at her hands--her knuckles were white as she gripped the witness podium. He couldn't help a sudden prickling of doubt when he saw it, but he objected anyway.

"Prove it," Phoenix challenged. His voice came out stronger than he felt. "If you have a problem with her testimony, present your evidence!"

Miles grinned. It was a trap, but Phoenix could do nothing but run headlong into it. _It's not over yet. I've already come this far. I won't give up until it's finished._


	16. Chapter 15

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 15

_Monday, September 23rd, 2019. 10:51 a.m._

The air was tense. It wasn't difficult for Miles to imagine every person on the edge of his or her seat, watching him expectantly. Their attention was cold and accusatory, but he was long since used to that. He knew their manner would change quickly enough anyway--the gallery was always that fickle.

He wondered briefly if anyone could see how shallow his grin was. Surely Phoenix, of all people, would recognize the strain in his brow. Usually he was able to cover his personal feelings on a case very well, but he had the inkling now that his bias was beginning to show.

Even if no one noticed, there was still only one way he could proceed. It would be over soon.

"Your Honor." Miles gathered himself up, trying to ignore Phoenix's eyes on him for now. "I know this may seem a bit unorthodox, but seeing as this witness' testimony is full of lies, I would like an opportunity to cross examine her myself."

* * *

_What?_ Phoenix glanced between Miles and Chassie, unable to read either of them. He looked to the judge. _Is he serious? Why doesn't he just present his evidence?_

"The prosecution?" The Judge blinked, looking rather confused himself. "Cross examine? Ah, it's been a while since I've even heard of that!"

"Forgive me for being old fashioned," Miles replied with a smirk.

The Judge considered, giving Phoenix an opportunity to contemplate his own reaction. But he couldn't think of any strong enough reason to prevent Miles from doing whatever he had in mind. He waited for the Judge to make his own decision.

"Well, I don't see why not," the Judge admitted. "You may ask your questions, Mr. Edgeworth. That is, begin your…cross examination." He pounded his gavel, seemingly quite amused by the entire concept.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Miles turned his attention on Chassie, prompting Phoenix to focus. "Miss Gander. You just said you _did_ notice where your son William was, when you entered Mr. Hoff's residence…?"

Chassie tilted her chin down slightly, for a moment looking even more like Urami than usual--as if she might have picked up the gesture from her. "I did."

"I'd like you to tell the court exactly where he was."

"He was…." Chassie paused, gauging Miles as if fearful of being caught in some kind of ambush. "…in a cradle," she finished carefully. "A small bassinette, at the foot of the bed."

"In other words, the bedroom--where you and Mr. Hoff fought over who would take him?"

"Yes…."

Miles tilted his head slightly. "Did you get any alcohol on the baby?"

Chassie straightened, as did much of the gallery. "I beg your pardon?"

"The baby," Miles repeated impatiently, as if having to remind her. Chassie's shoulders inched up in irritation. "Did you get any alcohol on the baby, when you broke the glass bottle and spilled wine all over?"

"Objection!" Phoenix interrupted crossly. "I don't know what the Prosecution is trying to imply, but it's clearly irrelevant. He's only trying to bully her."

Miles was quick to defend his line of questioning. "Your Honor, I have evidence that some harm might have befallen the baby William some time before the fire. Seeing as Chassie admits to being the last person at the scene before the arson and related deaths, I have a right to question her."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted again, pounding his desk. "That's untrue! Obviously the last person at the scene would have been the _arsonist_, long after Chassie left!"

"Are you suggesting that the arsonist took the time to kill a sleeping child, _then_ set the building on fire?" Miles challenged.

_The only reason someone would do that_, Phoenix thought, grinding his teeth, _would be to cover up the fact that **they'd** killed the baby, rather than it dying in the fire_. _But even if I thought Urami had done that, how could I prove it without raising her as a suspect? I can't possibly ask her to testify_.

He didn't have time to consider--he had to respond to Miles now. "I wouldn't presume to know. But the fact remains Chassie was _not_ last at the scene."

"Exactly what kind of evidence are we talking about?" the Judge inquired.

"This, Your Honor." Miles lifted what looked like an autopsy report, making Phoenix wish he'd paid better attention to Angel when she'd tried to warn him the day before. "According to the original coroner's report, the child's sternum was broken at the time of autopsy, an injury consistent with excessive CPR."

Phoenix fought him at every step. "We're talking about a baby that was only a few months old. Any kind of debris could have injured it."

"But the baby was not discovered under any debris," Miles retorted, wagging his finger at him. "It was found in the burned out remains of the very bassinette Miss Gander has just mentioned."

_It was?_ Phoenix glanced down quickly to his evidence, sliding the police report to the top. There was only a brief mention. _Edgeworth_ _didn't present any evidence on the three of them in the last trial, because he was trying to prove Chassie killed the couple next door. Is there more in those autopsies I don't know about?_

The Judge banged his gavel as soon as the voices of the crowd began to swell. "Witness, would you like to amend your testimony?"

Chassie was staring straight ahead, her eyes fixed on some point below the Judge's seat. "No," she answered quietly.

"Then you have no explanation?" Miles prompted, his voice mocking. "As to who might have harmed, then tried to save, then burned your own son?"

"It was not me," Chassie insisted shakily.

"Oh? Then do you admit that's what happened?"

Phoenix pounded on his desk. _You're going too far, Edgeworth!_ "Hold it! You're putting words in the defendant's mouth!"

Miles waved a hand disdainfully. "It's a fair enough question. She and Mr. Hoff fought--quite heatedly--in that very room. We know the baby was somehow injured. You can't discount the possibility that the events were connected."

"A court of law is not based on _possibility_, Edgeworth."

"It was not me," Chassie murmured again, her hands shaking against the witness stand.

"Then who was it?" Miles demanded before Phoenix could object again. "Admit it--_you_ killed your own _son_!"

"It wasn't me!" Chassie cried, her voice growing suddenly shrill as her control failed. "It was _her_--it was that backstabbing _whore_!"

Phoenix's heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth, trying to stop her before she could continue. _If she implicates Urami here--_

"That monster Ann Arky _killed my son!_"

_What?_ Phoenix stared, dumbfounded, barely noticing the commotion that quickly spread behind and around him. He looked to Miles as the Judge fought for silence--again, the prosecutor remained steadfast. _He knew?_ Phoenix could only watch with his mouth open. _What the hell is going on?_

"Witness!" the Judge exclaimed, blinking in surprise. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was her!" Chassie wailed, her shoulders hunched as she leaned forward against the wooden stand. She was trembling all over. "That Ann--William was _my_ son! She had no right to him!"

Miles, having seemingly expected her breakdown all along, quickly pounced on the opportunity to extract more testimony from her. "Miss Arky intervened when you were arguing with Mr. Hoff, didn't she?"

_I don't know what he's getting at, but I have to stop him!_ "O-Objection! There's no basis for--"

"She tried to take my baby," Chassie went on despite Phoenix's attempt. "That coward! She tried to take him, and I tried to stop her. But while we fought…." Chassie shook her head almost violently. "She…she knocked the cradle over…! And William…."

Phoenix's own hands shook against the Defense Bench as he listened to Chassie's bizarre and unexpected testimony. _She has always been lying to me_, some voice at the back of his mind echoed. _Urami kept the clinic report secret because she knew the clinic had records on the baby. A closer look at the baby, and this is what happens_…. Phoenix gulped. _Urami really didn't kill the baby. But she did set that fire for a reason. _

…_To cover something up_….

"So the cradle was knocked over," Miles was saying, drawing Phoenix back to his senses. "With the baby still inside. And it suffocated that way, underneath?"

Chassie quivered and turned her head away. "…Yes."

"And you tried to resuscitate him."

"Yes…."

"Was this before or after you hit Mr. Hoff with the wine bottle?"

"I…." Chasse faltered. Her eyes darted back and forth, in a way that Phoenix was all too familiar with--she was trying to come up with a lie. The realization hit Phoenix like a fist in his gut. "I don't remember…."

Miles tilted his chin up. He had shed his bravado from earlier, by now looking as cold and professional as Phoenix had ever seen him. "Then how about this. Did you try to resuscitate William before or after you killed the ones who stole him from you?"

Chassie's eyes went wide, and as she stared vacantly down they glistened with tears. "I…." She lowered her head, hiding again beneath her thick locks of hair. "I didn't kill anyone."

_Say something_. _Damn it, Phoenix, say something!_ The defense attorney shook himself. "Objection!" How he could manage to speak so forcefully when his stomach was twisting into knots, he had no idea, but he was grateful. "Even if Chassie admits the baby died in such a way, it was still only an accident! You can't prove whose fault it was!"

"I don't have to," Miles replied smoothly. "If the child died as a result of a crime Miss Gander was already in the act of committing--namely, murder--the law can still hold her responsible for the death. Thus, three counts of murder."

"Yes, that's true," the Judge confirmed. "Though, which murders are you referring to?"

Miles's hand slammed down on his desk in another impressive clap of sound. "I am referring to the murders of Jack Hoff and Ann Arky, which were committed _before_ the fire was started!"

By now Phoenix was starting to feel faint. _She killed them_, that traitorous voice continued to run about his skull. _Edgeworth was right. She's guilty_. _No…can I accept that? I promised I'd set her free!_

Phoenix's hands came down, the both of them creating a greater impact than Miles' one. "You still haven't shown any proof!" he hollered. "Proof that my client committed _any_ murder!"

"The proof is the contradiction in her own testimony," Miles said firmly. "First she claimed Ann Arky had nothing to do with her fight with Mr. Hoff--she was only an observer. But now we learn Ann _did_ interfere, enough that a young child was killed because of it. The question is, _why_ did Miss Arky feel compelled to reach for the baby?"

"I…." Chassie struggled to regain some kind of composure. "It was after I hit Jackie with the bottle," she related hoarsely. Her face remained hidden, but it sounded as if she were crying. "She was afraid."

"Don't you find that strange?" Miles continued. "As Miss Gander has pointed out herself she is a frail woman, and she claims Mr. Hoff suffered no great injury from her attack. He was well enough to eject her from the building. So then why was Miss Arky fearful enough that she would try to flee with a delicate child?"

"She was a coward," Chassie hissed. "And a kidnapper!"

Miles' hand moved to his papers, sliding one to the top of the pile. Phoenix couldn't be sure, as he himself was already distraught, but he thought he saw something in the prosecutor's face resembling regret. He was about to present his final evidence. Phoenix's lips parted, but he couldn't make them work. Despite how far his desperation and tenacity had taken him, and how difficult his struggle had been, he needed more than anything to see what it was Miles had left to reveal.

_I still want to know the truth_.

"You're certain, then," Miles asked Chassie one last time. "You did not harm Miss Arky?"

Chassie shook her head again, her voice coming out as a thin, grating murmur. "I didn't kill anyone."

Miles's eyes thinned, and he took a deep breath. "As the court is aware," he declared, "blood evidence does not fade over time. It can become harder to see, but even a stain that is a few years old can be detected, and positively identified."

The Judge blinked. "You have such blood evidence to present?"

"I do." Miles lifted his report, giving it a sharp flap just before the bailiff came to take it from him. "If you recall, this last Friday the defense presented a photograph of Chassie Gander making a call from the phone booth just outside Mr. Hoff's residence. By now any fingerprint evidence is long since gone, but the defendant herself has admitted to using that booth the night of the incident."

"Yes, that's true," the Judge said, following along.

"Miss Gander also testified that she hit Mr. Hoff with a bottle. She suffered lacerations to her hands, and no doubt Mr. Hoff sustained at least some kind of injury as well. When Miss Gander made her call that night, the blood from her hands seeped into the thin metal crevices in the phone's cord. However." Miles' voice lifted slightly. "We were able to identify DNA from _three_ different people from the blood we collected from the booth."

"Three different people…" Phoenix repeated weakly.

"Chassie Gander, Jack Hoff, and Ann Arky."

Chassie shook, and her fingers clenched--in a startling display of strength, her grip spread thin cracks along the polished wood she'd been clinging to all along. "They took my son," she hissed.

"The defendant, Chassie Gander, had suitable motive," Miles addressed the court. "She came that night to retrieve her son, but a struggle ensued. The child's cradle was overturned, and he suffocated beneath it. And in her anger, Chassie killed them both, before replacing the baby in the cradle and retreating to let _a friend_ clean up the mess for her."

Phoenix started, watching Miles anxiously in case he was about to present some kind of evidence against Urami as well, but he seemed to be finished. He looked to Chassie. _I don't believe this_….

Chassie lifted her head, revealing a tear-streaked countenance twisted with anger and panic. Phoenix was shocked at the sight of it, after how composed she had been up until that point. Her gaze swung to the seats behind Phoenix to focus on something in the gallery. "They deserved it…" she whispered.

"Chassie…." Phoenix braced his hands against the desk, uncertain if he would be able to stand on his own otherwise. "Did…did you really do this…?"

Chassie's eyes thinned, and she looked away from a face in the crowd who could have only been Urami. Slowly her expression melted into one of merely pain. "Mr. Wright…." Fresh tears spilled over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Miss Gander," Miles interrupted. His voice was the only sound in courtroom. "Did you stab them with the broken wine bottle?"

She flinched, beginning to shake again as her fingers clenched. Her fingernails broke against the podium. "I cut her throat," Chassie confessed eerily. "From behind. The blood was all over my hands…."

"And Mr. Hoff?"

"I…didn't kill Jackie."

"Witness," the Judge prodded, "you've already just confessed to murdering Miss Arky. Not admitting to killing Mr. Hoff will not ease your sentence."

"I didn't kill him!" Chassie hollered, her voice cracking. "I stabbed him--I did. In his lying eyes!" She laughed shrilly, making Phoenix's knees weaken. "And he--the fool--he ran right into the wall. I knocked him unconscious and left him there."

Chassie's raving was cut off by a thick sob, and she shook herself until she was able to continue. "I left him to burn in the fire--to burn in Hell! He deserved it for taking my baby from me!"

The uproar from the crowd was suddenly deafening, as if Chassie's surrender had unleashed the responses they'd been trying to contain. All around, people declared their shock to each other as she continued to weep, her knees buckling but her hands still tightly gripping the podium. When the bailiff approached to try and remove her from the stand she let out a shriek. "It was my son!" she raged madly, refusing to be touched. "They killed my son! It wasn't my fault--it wasn't me!" Splinters from the wood dug into her grasping fingers and drew blood. "She _made_ me kill her! I hate them--_I hate her!_"

Through the commotion Phoenix stood transfixed, shocked into silence and beyond reason. Everything was a blur. He watched without really seeing as Chassie was finally pried from the podium by three officers, crying and senseless. He didn't try to make out any of the words flying back and forth among the thundering audience. Whatever he was supposed to have felt didn't reach him.

"Your Honor," Miles spoke from some great distance. "The Prosecution rests."

The gallery quieted only long enough to hear what the Judge had to say. "The Defendant has confessed," he told the court, he himself shocked by the proceedings. "To…two counts of murder, and one accidental death…? One murder and two felony murders? Three counts of murder? I'm not sure what to make of this outcome."

"The Prosecution is satisfied with two counts of murder. It won't affect the sentence already imposed on her."

"And the arsonist?"

Phoenix's mind sharpened back into focus with those words, and he lifted his head to stare at Miles across the courtroom. _Please, don't say any more_, he thought desperately, praying Miles would interpret his meaning well enough. _There's no telling what Urami might do now, let alone if you--_

Miles watched him, his face an unreadable mask. He turned again to the Judge. "I'm sorry, Your Honor, but we have no leads as to who might have set the fire that killed Mr. Hoff and his neighbors."

"I see. Then this case will remain…half solved?" The Judge stroked his beard thoughtfully and looked at Phoenix. "If the Defense has no remaining objections, I will declare my verdict."

Phoenix lowered his head. _It's over. I've lost. _"No objections, Your Honor," he murmured.

"Very well." The Judge brought down his gavel with a loud clang.

"This court finds the defendant, Chassie Gander, _guilty_."


	17. Chapter 16

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 16

* * *

_Monday, September 23rd, 2019. 11:31 a.m._

"Mr. Wright! Did you know about Miss Gander's confession ahead of time?"

"You can't be satisfied with this verdict, Mr. Wright. Are you going to appeal again?"

"Do you think this evidence could have been forged? The city has a reputation for it by now."

Phoenix's jaw worked, but he still couldn't bring himself to properly respond. He was surrounded on all sides by unfamiliar faces, each spilling some question or accusation, but he could barely make them out. The sensation of numbness hadn't left him yet; he was only vaguely aware of his hands pressed against his familiar desk, and the sweat trickling down his temple. He just couldn't get the image of Chassie's unexpected confession out of his mind.

_She was guilty all along_. _Urami_ _lied to me from the beginning--she set that fire to cover up what Chassie had done_. _Edgeworth was right. _Phoenix lifted his head, trying to peer through the crowd. _He warned me not to trust these people, but I…couldn't listen_. _I did trust her_.

He couldn't see Miles through the bustle of anxious people--just more strangers, bleating like sheep with note pads as the court officials tried to herd them out. _How am I going to get out of here?_ He wanted nothing more than to just be out of this room--the building, maybe even the city.

A small hand tugged his sleeve. Phoenix jumped, and was shocked to see little Pearl Fey staring up at him with wide eyes. "Pearl?" He blinked stupidly. "What are you doing here?"

"It is a rescue mission," she declared.

_A rescue mission?_ Phoenix glanced up, and thought he could see a pair of hands with thick bracelets waving frantically over the heads of the recently spilled gallery. _Maya?_ Phoenix straightened, his chest unclenching in relief. He almost laughed out loud. If he ever needed a Fey rescue mission, it was now.

"Come on, Pearls." Fueled by the sudden, desperate need to escape, Phoenix bent down and scooped Pearl up his arms. She squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Excuse me!" Phoenix called as he pushed through the waves of people, leaving his briefcase and its pointless evidence behind. "Child coming through!"

Phoenix made it to the aisle where Maya was waiting for them. Her bright grin managed to be uplifting and make him cringe at the same time. She started to say something, but he had built up some momentum--he didn't stop as he took her hand tightly and continued toward the courtroom's exit. It took a moment for her to regain her footing and keep up with him. "Hey, Nick--"

"Let's just get out of here," Phoenix said quickly. He was retreating, turning tail like a coward, but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was getting out from under the press of so many eyes--especially if Miles was among them.

_What can I possibly say to him now?_ Phoenix bit the inside of his lip as they left the courtroom, out into the hall were there were less people. _I don't even know what to think_. He started toward the exit but then he remembered the reporters who were doubtlessly waiting for him outside. _Not that long ago I was out there, bragging about my innocent client. What the hell am I supposed to tell them?_

Phoenix turned instead to the Defense Lobby. He had yet to let go of Maya's hand, and even when they reached the doors she stepped forward to open it for him. The trio darted inside, and as the door closed behind them it finally sealed off the shouted questions.

"Nick…?" Maya gave her arm a shake. "You're, uh, crushing my fingers."

Phoenix quickly let go, grimacing a little at his own clammy hands. "Sorry." He set Pearl down and tried to draw himself up. "Maya, you…I told you to wait until after the case was over," he said. At the moment, scolding her was a lot easier to focus on than the outcome of his trial.

"We couldn't just let you take on the mob by yourself," Maya replied emphatically, setting her hands on her hips. "I tried to call you yesterday to let you know we were coming, but you didn't answer your phone." She frowned at him. "You said you wanted to do it yourself, so we sat up in the gallery."

"Oh…yeah." Phoenix scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "My phone's, uh, broken."

"Never mind that now--we're here, so we're going to take you out to lunch."

"Oh, yes!" Pearl piped up. "Can we, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix glanced between their smiling, excited faces, and his shoulders sagged. "You're just trying to cheer me up, aren't you." _I lost. I was wrong about everything_.

Pearl bit her thumb, and looked up at Maya, who had faltered in spirit a little. "Well…you look like you could use it," Maya admitted sympathetically. "I mean, I don't know the whole case, but it seemed pretty rough in there." She hesitated over her next words. "Did you…you really thought she didn't do it?"

"I…." Phoenix lowered his eyes--he had a feeling a lot of people were going to be asking that from now on, making that same, vaguely pitying face Maya had now. "I did," he admitted quietly. "I really thought…I _wanted_…her to be innocent."

Maya shifted on her feet, unused to seeing him so despondent. But Pearl stepped closer, her two small hands curling around one of Phoenix's. "We are very sorry, Mr. Nick," she offered, with all the sincerity a nine year old could muster.

Phoenix smiled shakily, his fingers tightening carefully against hers. Her large brown eyes, her childish uncertainty, somehow held at bay the conflict of emotions just beneath his surface. "Thank you, Pearls."

Maya sent them both a look, and finally drew herself up. She nudged Phoenix's shoulder. "Let's get out of here," she said, her old energy back. "You'll feel better once we get some food in you. My treat, all right?"

"You?" Phoenix chuckled. "When have you ever treated for anything?"

"I'm allowed to treat a friend to lunch, aren't I?" Maya shot back. "I'm a working spiritualist now, you know. I can handle a couple of burgers." She turned to lobby door, ready to march right out. "We can go to that place by your--"

As Maya reached for the handle someone on the other side turned it, and she jumped back a little in surprise as the door was opened. It was such a slow, deliberate move that Phoenix knew exactly who it was before he saw her. Still holding onto Pearl he snagged Maya's elbow, tugging her back. "Urami…"

She slipped into the room, dressed in black as always, her dark eyes dull and displeased. "Mr. Wright…"

* * *

As soon as he'd managed to break away from the mess in the courtroom, Miles, too, retreated to the relative safety of the council lobby. Several guards were positioned there already to keep back the slew of reporters and other gossipers. He asked his visitors to wait for him in the hall for a moment as he saw to this bit of unfinished business. 

Chassie Gander was sprawled across the short lobby sofa, half on her side with her face pressed into the cushions and her hands handcuffed behind her back. With her body so oddly positioned and her long hair fanned out around her, she looked like a broken doll that had been tossed into a corner. Miles wasn't entirely sure what had prompted him to want to speak with her, but he was here now. He filled a small paper cup with water from a dispenser in the corner of the room before approaching. "Miss Gander."

Chassie flinched, and turned her head slightly so that she could see him through a gap in black locks. "Mr. Edgeworth…"

He motioned for one of the guards to step forward, who obediently undid her handcuffs at his order. Chassie kept her head down as she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position and smoothed the hair from her face. "Drink," Miles told her, pressing the cup into her bruised hands. She shivered a little, but did so.

Miles watched as she drained the liquid contents. He realized then that he might have been testing himself, to know if he could maybe see what it was in Chassie Gander that Phoenix had believed in so strongly. He was confident in his evidence and in Chassie's confession, but he still wondered if there was something in her face or manner that could be construed as innocence.

After a moment of study, he decided he couldn't see whatever it was that Phoenix had. Maybe it was too late for that now. But Miles did feel pity for her, and for the circumstances that had led her here.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Miles said evenly. "Who started the fire that night?"

Chassie didn't hesitate or look up. "I do not know."

_Of course not_. There was no use in being angry with a dead woman. "Then there's nothing I can do about your sentence. Your execution will be carried out on schedule."

"Yes, I know." Chassie set the paper cup aside and lifted her head. Though her eyes were still swollen from crying, and her cheeks stained, her expression itself was back to being still. "Will you tell Mr. Wright…that I'm sorry?" she asked him softly. "He's done so much for me. I never wanted him to suffer."

Miles cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to apologize for my office, next?"

Chassie's eyes slid away. "I never wanted anyone to suffer." She folded her hands carefully in her lap. "I never meant…to kill anyone. I will accept my punishment, but…I hope that people will know that much."

"Then it's too bad, really," Miles said, frowning. "If you hadn't associated with Shikabane in the first place, you wouldn't have had to keep your son a secret. You could have taken custody of William without anyone getting hurt."

Chassie blinked slowly. "Like I told you four years ago, I have never been a Shikabane associate," she said. "I made a friend, that's all." Her voice softened a little. "You can't choose the people you care about…."

Miles' eyes narrowed; he hadn't come here to hear these kinds of words, let alone to feel sorry for her. He motioned to the guard again, who came forward to replace her handcuffs. "Well, I'm sorry it had to come to this," Miles said, turning to leave. He wasn't sure if Chassie had answered any of the questions he'd had in coming in, but he had heard enough. "Goodbye, Miss Gander. I'll pass on your regards to Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth…."

Miles shook himself as he stepped out of the Prosecution Lobby, meeting back up with his three supporters. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Maya's shoulders hunched at the sight of the unwelcome invader, but before she could say anything Phoenix took a deliberate step in front of her. _Not this time, Maya. _He had no idea what Urami wanted or might say, and the last thing he could deal with was her finally losing her temper. "Can I help you?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as he could manage. He could feel a tug against the back of his jacket as Pearl ducked behind him as well. 

"Isn't it customary for a client to see the attorney, after a trial…?" Urami asked easily enough. It was difficult to gauge her expression--there was no hint of the subtle, eerie teasing she usually employed in her tone, making her all the creepier. But she didn't exactly look angry, either.

"Urami…." Phoenix took a deep breath to force the words out. "I'm sorry. I did the best I could. But not even I can defend a guilty client from the truth. You…know that, right?"

Urami pressed her palms together in front of her. "Yes, I know," she said. "You have a habit of uncovering truth…as I understood, when I hired you. It was a risk I was willing to take…."

_A risk_. Phoenix felt his chest tighten all over again as he met her dead gaze. _A risk to my reputation, my career._ _A risk to Edgeworth's life…_ He knew it wasn't worth it to be angry with her--he had known for a long time now that she was a liar and a murderer--but he couldn't help the swell of frustration behind his ribs. "Then I don't have anything else to say to you."

"Very well. I only came…to give you this."

Urami reached into a pocket in her dress, pulling out a folded piece of rectangular paper. Phoenix accepted it hesitantly, opening it to reveal another check. Maya peered around his arm, and until she declared the amount out loud he was convinced he was reading it wrong.

"_$100,000!?_" Maya exclaimed in disbelief. "But…but he _lost_ the case!"

The corners of Urami's mouth deepened just slightly. "I hired you to prove Chassie did not set fire to Mr. Arky's duplex," she told Phoenix. "And…you did. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't pay you for your troubles. This…plus the twenty-five from last week…makes up half the fee I promised you."

"Half?" Maya glanced up at Phoenix sharply. "Nick, is that true?" Her eyes widened impossibly.

Phoenix stared down at the check in his hand, his mind spinning. _$100,000_. _It certainly feels like I've gone through that much trouble for this case. _He thought, in the span of several heartbeats, how many different things he could do with money like this. He could pay his bills for months to come, replace his broken vacuum and cell phone, fix up Mia's office like he'd always wanted to--

Those images passed through him quickly, leaving him feeling only cold. Phoenix's brow furrowed, and at once his fingers jerked, tearing the check in two.

Maya jumped, her jaw dropping. "N-Nick! What are you doing!?"

"I don't defend guilty clients," Phoenix said firmly. For the first time he could remember Urami looked honestly surprised when he handed her back the torn paper. "Keep your money, Urami. All I want as my fee is for you to stay away from me, my friends, and as many innocent people as you can stand to. All right?"

Urami tucked the ripped check into her pocket. "I suppose you want to include Mr. Edgeworth in your conditions, as well…?"

Phoenix's hands clenched, and when his voice lowered it sounded almost menacing in a way he couldn't remember having talked before. "If you lay a hand on him, I'll turn you right in to the police."

Urami stared back at him, unmoved. "For what, may I ask…?"

"I'll tell them you confessed to starting the fire at the Prosecution's Office," Phoenix threatened.

"But…I didn't."

"So?" Phoenix bristled, feeding off his own surge of protective anger. "Who's word will the police believe? All they need is probable cause to search your home. If I give them that, and they show up at your door, do you really think they won't find some kind of dirt on you?"

The humor in Urami's face had been only slight before, but it was very clear when it vanished. Her eyes narrowed. "You would tell the police," she challenged, "that you asked me to get rid of Prosecutor Edgeworth, just so that he wouldn't try this case…?"

"Hey," Maya protested. "Nick would never--"

Phoenix squeezed her arm, and she fell silent beneath his uncharacteristic hostility. "Try me."

They stared each other down, and at last Urami relented, taking a slow step back. "You don't need to worry," she told Phoenix lightly, though her face was still tight. "I have no more business with Prosecutor Edgeworth anyway…." She turned, slipping out of the lobby as quietly as she'd entered.

Phoenix let his breath out with a long sigh; his hands were shaking, just slightly, in shock from his own display of aggression. _What did I just do? I guess it worked, but_….

"Hey…Nick." Maya slipped her arm out of his grip, moving around to face him. Her low tone made Phoenix realize just how strangely he must have been acting, for it to affect her as well. "Are you really okay? You're kind of freaking out."

"Yeah…." Phoenix wiped his palms off on his pants, taking a moment to breathe in and collect himself. "I'm sorry, girls--I'm okay. It's just been…a really stressful week, that's all."

"Okay…." Maya offered him a smile, its enthusiasm a bit more tempered than earlier. "Come on--we'll get takeout, okay? We gotta get you home."

Phoenix smiled grimly, allowing the Fey cousins to guide him out the door. "Yeah, okay. But wait, the reporters--"

They stepped into the hall, and were there greeted by more familiar faces--Detective Gumshoe and Lana Skye were chatting just outside the Defense Lobby, and judging by the way they looked up when Phoenix appeared, it seemed they'd been waiting for him. "Detective…?"

"Hey, Pal," Gumshoe greeted gruffly. "We're here to help."

"Help?" Phoenix glanced between the pair in confusion. "Help what?"

"My car is just out front," Lana explained. "I can drop you and your friends off somewhere, to keep you away from the press."

Phoenix was baffled by the gesture, and his silence gave Maya a chance to interject. "Wait a minute--who are you anyway?"

"How can you talk to Miss Skye like that when she's here to _help_ you?" Gumshoe berated. "Be grateful, Pal!"

Though he didn't really understand where the sudden philanthropy had come from, Phoenix _was_ grateful. "Lana's an old client of mine," he explained to Maya and Pearl. And then to Lana herself, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all," Lana assured. "I'm certain I still owe you a few favors."

Gumshoe led the way down the hall to the courthouse doors. As they neared the exit Phoenix had Pearl crawl up on him piggy-back style so that she wouldn't get lost in the swarm of people. Maya took his elbow, and together they braced themselves.

It was the chaos Phoenix had expected. As soon as he appeared the lights started flashing, and the noise of so many inquires drowned out even his conscious thoughts. Phoenix clenched his jaw and kept close behind his two aids as they made their way through the undulating crowd. Gumshoe was an impressive defensive lineman--he surged through the mass with relative ease, urging reporters out of the way and clearing a path for the others to follow, as he had done for Miles the week before. They were aided, too, in that half the mob was already diverted. Phoenix glanced toward a circle that had gathered on the sidewalk, and he caught a glance of familiar magenta among them.

_Edgeworth_. Phoenix's heart skipped, and he tilted his head up. "Can you see Mr. Edgeworth, Pearls?"

"Yes!" Pearl pushed against his shoulders, craning her neck to get a better look. She slumped back down to talk into Phoenix's ear. "He is talking to a lot of microphones."

_Edgeworth is talking to the press?_ Phoenix frowned as he hurried to stay behind Gumshoe and Lana. _Just what he told me not to do_.

They broke free at the sidewalk, and Gumshoe waved them ahead so he could spot from the rear. Lana continued on and led the way to her car. Phoenix tried to look back once they reached it, to thank Gumshoe for his help, but by then the detective was already heading away. He seemed to be joining Ema, who was standing near the circle around Miles.

The remaining four piled into Lana's car, and she pulled quickly out of the lot. "I don't think I've ever seen it that busy!" Maya exclaimed as she helped Pearl buckle herself in the back seat. "I'm surprised we made it out alive."

"Yeah, really…." Phoenix sighed, sinking into the passenger seat. As they pulled away he glanced out the window, trying to catch another glimpse of Miles. But there were too many people, and all he could make out was a wisp of silver hair.

"--not exactly what the city had in mind," Miles' voice suddenly filled the car. Lana had turned on the radio, and Phoenix quickly drew in his attention to hear. "But we have a conviction--Miss Gander was _not_ wrongly convicted four years ago, and her execution will not be delayed. It's unfortunate that we have not yet been able to find her accomplice, but rest assured, the police still intend to investigate."

Phoenix's eyes thinned as he tried to imagine Miles' face as he said those words. "He told me not to talk to the press," he murmured. "But I should, shouldn't I…? They're going to want to hear from me…."

"Whether you do or not is up to you," Lana told him seriously. She hesitated before offering a bit more personal advice. "You haven't done anything wrong, Mr. Wright."

"Maybe…." Phoenix focused back on the radio, and the impromptu press conference being held. _I made a mistake, and almost got a murderer set free. If it wasn't for Edgeworth…_.

"What about Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright?" the man on the radio was asking, and Phoenix tensed a little at the mention. "He seems to be refusing comment. Do you think he--"

"I'm not in any position to comment on Mr. Wright in regards to this case," Miles interrupted sternly. "But as you know, he and I have known each other for some time now, and I can't say enough about his skill and integrity as a lawyer. That's all any of you need to know."

"That's the latest from the scene down at the courthouse," the radio announcer came back on. "Just a few minutes ago a verdict of guilty was passed down on Chassie Gander, who--"

Lana turned the sound back down, which Phoenix was grateful for. _Edgeworth_…. He glanced out the window as they turned at the intersection, moving further away from the courthouse. _Does he really think that about me?_

Lana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Where would you like me to drop you all off?"

"Somewhere with food," Maya spoke up from the back. "We're treating Nick to lunch."

"Somewhere far from here," Phoenix added.

Lana frowned slightly, but she only nodded and pulled into the turn lane. She seemed to know where she was going, so Phoenix didn't say anything more. _I just want to forget about it for a while. Maya's right--I'll feel better once I've eaten._ He frowned. _I didn't even eat breakfast today. No wonder I feel sick_.

Some time later Lana pulled them into the parking lot of a restaurant--a Red Robins, only a few blocks from Phoenix's office. He appreciated the choice, and as Maya and Pearl unbuckled happily he turned to offer his thanks. "I really appreciate this," he said seriously. "You didn't have to."

"I thought…I owed it to you, after going behind your back like I did," Lana confessed, honestly looking troubled. "I was the one that told Mr. Edgeworth about your appeal ahead of time."

"I know." Phoenix smiled. "I can't blame you for that." _I should have done it myself, a lot sooner_. "I should be thanking you, really."

Lana looked relieved, and as he unbuckled she reached into a pocket of her slacks. "You should know," she told him, "this 'escape plan' wasn't our idea." She handed him a folded sheet of paper.

Phoenix had had enough of secret notes, so he was slow to open it. It's wasn't addressed or signed. Written in the center were only two short sentences in Miles's familiar handwriting:

_I'm sorry things turned out this way, but at least it's over now. Please call me._

Phoenix stared at the note for a long moment, reading the words over. He wasn't sure what to make of it, let alone the pulse of emotion behind his ribs. He gulped. "Edgeworth gave this to you?"

"He's worried about you," Lana said.

_He asked them to do this? But…_. Phoenix folded the paper again, tucking it into his suit coat. "Thanks…for the ride, Lana."

By then Maya and Pearl were outside and peering at him through the window. He smiled at Lana briefly and finally climbed out. With only short words of parting he closed the door, and she drove away, heading back in the direction of the courthouse--probably to return to Miles and her sister.

_I would_, Phoenix thought glumly. _But you made me break my phone, you jerk_. He sighed as he turned with the girls towards the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 17

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 17

_Monday, September 23rd, 2019. 9:40 p.m._

Phoenix spent the entire rest of that day with the two Feys. Maya treated them to a large lunch, as promised, and all through the meal she chatted on about the village, her new responsibilities in the clan, and a few of the clients she'd taken. Even Pearl was convinced to talk about her own continued training, which prompted many words of praise from her older cousin. Phoenix took in their idle talk, enjoying the simplicity of their conversations. If the idea had been to cheer him up after his loss, it was working.

After lunch they walked together back to Phoenix's apartment, stopping along the way to buy snacks and rent a few videos. Everywhere they went, Phoenix had a suspicion of being watched, and he was eager to return home to hole up for a while. The girls didn't mind. After talking him into getting all manner of junk food and old movies, they raided his apartment and set themselves up for an afternoon marathon. Phoenix changed out of his suit before joining them on the sofa. He wasn't in much of a mood for Steel Samurai, due to his many run-ins with the studio and the memories it raised, but he wasn't sure he could deny anyone anything at that point.

As Maya started episode #39--something about a rampaging monk--Phoenix's eyes thinned with a sudden, odd thought. "Hey, Maya. How rare is a signed Steel Samurai holofoil card?"

"Hm?" Maya laughed shortly. "Pretty darn rare, Nick. You gonna start collecting?"

"No, I was…just wondering." Phoenix sank against the arm of the sofa. He couldn't explain it, but he felt awful.

He dozed off at some point, only to be awoken in the evening. He ordered them some pizza for dinner, and after that it was back to chattering and movie watching. Phoenix joined his guests in demolishing a bag of cheese curls and a two liter of soda. It was loud, a little hectic, and worth it.

And then it was getting late. Thankfully Phoenix had done laundry the day before, and was able to offer them some clean T-shirts of his as sleep shirts. Pearl was nearly asleep even before Phoenix tucked her into his bed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," he told Maya. "You guys don't mind sharing, right?"

"Of course not." Maya bounced on the edge of the bed, pulling the tie out of her hair. "Feel better, okay, Nick?"

Phoenix smiled faintly. "I already do," he assured. "Goodnight, Maya."

"G'night."

Phoenix closed the door behind him, and with a quiet sigh moved to the kitchen. It wasn't that late--not for him, anyway--and he wasn't sure he'd be able to get to sleep so easily. Usually he would put the radio on while he filed papers, or watch the news until he felt tired, but the idea of having either on at the moment was not appealing. Chances were, everyone would still be talking about the same thing.

_Maybe I'll just put on another movie_, Phoenix thought glumly as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. He would have liked one earlier, but didn't think it would be appropriate around the girls. He helped himself now, taking long gulps. It didn't make him feel any better, but maybe if he drank a _lot_ of it….

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix jumped and spun around, hiding the can behind his back. He started again when he saw who it was: Mia, dressed in one of the sleep shirts he'd offered and wrapped in a bathrobe he never used. He blushed a little despite himself and glanced briefly away. "Chief…?"

"I told Maya to call me, once Pearl had gone to bed," Mia explained. She strode forward and seated herself at the kitchen table.

Phoenix joined her, still trying to hide the alcohol he'd been so eager to gulp down. When she raised an eyebrow at him he gave in and set it on the table. "But how…?"

"At court," Mia elaborated. "Pearl didn't see any of the trial--she summoned me, and I left as soon as it was over."

"Oh." Phoenix felt a heavy weight of shame begin to form in his stomach as he lowered his head. He twisted the beer can between his hands. "So…you saw all that, huh?" It was one thing for Maya to have been there, after all the cases they'd won together, but Mia had been his mentor, and he owed nearly all his success to her in one way or another. The idea that she might be disappointed in him made him ache.

Mia's voice softened. "Yes, I did. You fought very hard."

"I lost."

"Is that what you think happened in there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Phoenix glanced up cautiously. "Isn't it? I was wrong, and I made a total fool of myself." He took another long gulp of his beer, suddenly not caring if Mia saw.

"The truth came out." Mia leaned her elbow against the table, setting her chin in her hand. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, when going into court?"

"I've always wanted my client to be innocent," he murmured.

Mia sighed, but there was a kind of subtle humor in her voice. "Of course, that's what most lawyers want."

"Mia…Chief, I know what you're going to say," Phoenix told her. "But I don't want to hear 'everyone loses sometime.' Not on this case."

When he glanced at her their eyes met, and Phoenix took another sip from his beer so he wouldn't have to face her directly. "Why this case?" she asked evenly.

"Because _I'm_ the one that started it all!" Phoenix's shoulders hunched in frustration as he folded his arms on the table. "Urami fed me a story and I completely believed it! I challenged the police, the district--almost got Edgeworth killed--and all just to prove Chassie even _more_ guilty than she was before. It was all a total waste."

Mia touched his shoulder--he flinched, but didn't pull away. "You did nothing wrong, Phoenix," she said firmly. "Trusting people is our job. Sometimes…we're wrong. But that doesn't mean you made a mistake."

Phoenix shook his head. "I…can't accept it that easily. I didn't become a lawyer to help people like that."

_Besides, that's not the only reason I feel so rotten_. Phoenix glared at his beer before taking another long drink. _Edgeworth still wants to talk to me, but what do I tell him? We fought, we made up, had a great evening…and then he railroaded me and I ended up the failure. I don't even know if I'm still mad at him--if I have a right to be mad at him. I'm the one that was wrong_.

Mia was watching him. He'd gotten plenty of help from her in the past, so it didn't make sense for him to reject any advice or wisdom she had to offer now. But for once, she didn't seem to have any. "I'm sorry, Phoenix," she told him seriously. "But it's true--everyone loses. There's nothing else I can tell you, other than it's something you have to come to terms with." Her voice lowered. "You should be glad that you found out the truth _before_ the verdict."

_I know, I know_. "I'm sorry," he replied just as quietly. "I…turned down my fee." He sighed. "It would have paid off your office for a long time, and I blew it. It was stupid of me. I can barely pay rent as it is, and…."

"Hey." Mia gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It's _your_ office now. Whatever you do with--or without--it is up to you. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yeah, I know." _You're already dead_.

Phoenix cringed a little at his own thoughts, and tried to hide it with another drink. His discomfort would have been obvious to anyone, let alone his mentor of several years. Her face reflected honest concern as she straightened once more. "Phoenix…is there something else going on? This isn't like you."

Phoenix smiled thinly. _I really never did know how to act when it came to romance. It makes me not myself_. "There is," he confessed. He finished the rest of his beer in one long gulp. "But I don't think I'm ready to tell you, Chief. I haven't told anyone."

She looked surprised--withholding truth was not something Phoenix did often. "All right. You don't have to."

_I can't stay here_. Phoenix considered the empty can he held, frowning to himself. _I'm just going to brood all night, not get any sleep, and still feel awful by morning_. _This isn't solving anything_.

"Chief…." Phoenix pushed up from the table. "I have to go somewhere."

"Now?" Mia blinked up at him, baffled. "It's almost ten o'clock."

"I know, but there's someone I have to see." He ran a hand over his hair, frowning at how limp it felt. "I was a jerk to him, and he still came here to make things right. I at least owe him the same."

"Him?"

"Yeah…." Phoenix risked a glance at her face; Mia was squinting at him, her detective-like brain probably whirling. It wouldn't be difficult for her to figure out, but he couldn't worry about that now. "I'll leave Maya a note," he promised, hunting up a slip of paper. "She and Pearl will be okay here for a while, right? This is just something I need to take care of."

"All right." Mia watched him scrawl out the note, still puzzled but accepting. "Just watch out for the paparazzi--they're bound to still be about, even at this hour."

_The press…right_. Phoenix frowned as he handed the note off to Mia and started past. _Maybe I can_…_go in "disguise", like he did?_

As he passed Mia she reached out, taking his hand. He started at the unexpected contact. Though worried he was about to receive some kind of reprisal, Mia only smiled at him. "Good luck."

Phoenix couldn't be sure if Mia really knew what she was wishing him luck on, but he blushed darkly nonetheless. "T-Thanks," he stuttered, smiling nervously. "I might need it."

As his "disguise" Phoenix pulled on an oversized sweat-jacket and an old baseball cap. It flattened his hair out even more, but considering that it--and his blue suit--was his signature, he figured it would be enough to hide his identity from any night-time paparazzi. Just to be extra safe, however, he slipped out the back of the building. Times like this reminded him of why he ought to have a car of his own. Not that he had ever been in a situation quite like this.

The wind was starting to pick up. It was actually somewhat welcome after the dead still from earlier, even if it meant rain was on the way. Phoenix quickened his pace. He had never been fond of storms, and showing up on Miles' doorstep, drenched and pathetic, probably wouldn't help matters any.

_He did tell me to call_, Phoenix reminded himself, tugging his hat on more firmly before the wind could take it. The trees along Miles' street were rustling eerily, not helping his mood. As often as he'd walked down this street as a child, the only time he'd been here this late was on Halloween. _Even if I can't think of what to say, maybe he has something in mind_. _Hm, wishful thinking_.

At a few houses away, Phoenix paused to look for reporters. He didn't see anyone hanging around--maybe they had been chased off by the impending storm. That was some more wishful thinking on his part, but he wasn't about to be scared off by the mere possibility of someone spotting him there. With a deep breath Phoenix jogged up to the door and knocked loudly.

There was a long moment of nerve-wracking silence, followed by quick footsteps that were even worse. Phoenix tensed as he listened to the locks being undone, and finally the door was jerked open, revealing the man Phoenix had come to see.

* * *

At first, Miles had been hesitant--he wouldn't put it past the reporters to still be at his door at this hour. It was for that reason that he hadn't changed entirely out of his suit, in case one of them managed to catch a shot. But the second potential visitor that came to him inspired a moment of self-conscious panic, and he hurried to answer. _Would he really come out this late?_ He threw off the locks and twisted the door anxiously open. 

It took Miles a moment to realize just who the bundled figure really was. "Wright!" he couldn't help but exclaim when it finally occurred to him. Despite how many times he'd checked his phone messages that evening, expecting a call, he was still surprised to see Phoenix standing there on his front porch.

"Hey." Phoenix smiled grimly and shrugged. "Um…can I come in?"

Miles shook himself, and quickly took Phoenix's arm to pull him inside. His mind spurred back into function. "I told you to call so you wouldn't have to come out like this," he scolded, peeking quickly out the front door before closing it behind Phoenix. "There might still be--"

"I couldn't," Phoenix interrupted. His shoulders crept up in embarrassment. "I, uh…my phone is broken. But I wanted to see you."

Those words made Miles' stomach tighten, and he turned slightly to face Phoenix with his hand still on the doorknob. "Wright…." The defense attorney's strained expression was making him feel guilty, and he lowered his eyes. "I thought you'd be too angry to speak with me."

"So did I," Phoenix admitted, his hands fidgeting in the oversized pockets of his jacket. "But I really don't know what to think right now, so I figured I might as well come over."

That didn't make much sense to Miles, but he was grateful. _You've been waiting to talk to him properly all day_, he told himself. _And now you have that chance. So say what you wanted to say_.

Miles opened his mouth, but all of a sudden he forgot everything he'd planned. Each word was wiped so cleanly from his mind that a moment later he doubted that he'd prepared for this at all. He hated seeing Phoenix like this, his eyes downcast and uncertain. Unable to think of anything else Miles stepped forward, cupping Phoenix's face with both hands to draw him up into a firm kiss.

It was too soon to think that Phoenix would accept an advance like that, and yet he did. He shivered as he sank into the kiss, and soon his arms were wrapping around Miles, his fingers clenching against the smooth material of his black vest. Miles relaxed in elation--if Phoenix was willing to kiss him back like that, maybe he really wasn't so mad after all.

Phoenix pulled back first. He was still quivering a little as he rested his chin against Miles shoulder and released a long sigh. His relief must have been just as great.

Miles rubbed at Phoenix's shoulders--he was cold from walking about outside so late at night. "You've been drinking," he noted. He could smell the cheep beer they'd shared last week on his breath.

"You, too," Phoenix retorted, a bit of weak humor in his voice. "Something harder than I was."

Miles smiled thinly. "I'll pour you a glass," he offered.

Chuckling quietly, Phoenix let go of him. "I think I could use some."

Phoenix slipped out of his shoes, and they moved together to the kitchen, both of them struggling awkwardly for something to say. Miles retrieved another glass and filled it from the bottle of whiskey he'd been nursing for the later portion of the evening. Phoenix tried to gulp it down like he would his beer, but he quickly discovered that to be a bad idea. "Ah--it burns," he declared, wiping his mouth.

"That means it's working," Miles replied, refilling his own glass. "Though you shouldn't drink too much of that if you were drinking beer earlier."

"It was just one." Phoenix took a more reserved sip. He was watching Miles carefully, as if waiting for him to say more.

_He came here to talk. So_…_let's talk_. Miles motioned for Phoenix to follow him. "Let's sit down."

They took a seat together in Miles' living room, on a short, white sofa with no armrests. Miles drew one knee up so he could sit sideways, facing his slumped guest. "Wright…I owe you an apology," he began slowly. He had never been very good at this sort of thing, and he feared his voice came out sounding forced. "I had evidence, and I kept it from you. I'm not sorry for that, because I was doing my job. But I am sorry…that I didn't handle it better."

"I was pretty pissed," Phoenix confessed. "It was just like you, sure. I shouldn't have taken it personally, but…." His expression sobered as he cast a quick glance at Miles' face. "But it was just such a shock, after our date."

"I don't date," Miles replied by force of habit.

"Come on, Edgeworth, you know what I meant." Phoenix sighed, taking off his cap at last to toss half-heartedly away. He didn't look like himself with his hair mussed and limp. "I've had a hard enough time already without you being a jerk."

"Sorry," Miles said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to make things harder on Phoenix. "I didn't mean it like that."

Phoenix lowered his eyes as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "Edgeworth," he went on slowly. "All that evidence you presented in court today…it was all real, wasn't it?"

Miles tensed defensively, and he forced himself to take a sip of his drink before trying to reply. The delayed response helped keep the flash of irritation from his voice. "Of course it was. We spent all of yesterday hunting it down."

"Yesterday…."

Phoenix gave his answer more thought than Miles thought it was worth, and he couldn't help but take it personally. "Do you really think I'd fake a report like that--now, on this case?" he challenged. "For what? Just to prove you wrong?"

"No--no, I thought for a moment maybe…." Phoenix's brow furrowed guiltily. "Maybe you knew earlier than that, and just didn't tell me." He leaned back to down the rest of his drink like a shot--not what Miles would have recommended.

"Why wouldn't I?" It had been a long day, and the stress was wearing Miles' already thin temper down. "You mean, that I let you think you'd won, to butter you up so you'd sleep with me?"

Phoenix winced. "No, I--"

"Because if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one begging me to go to bed with you."

Phoenix set his glass down on the short coffee table. "I wasn't begging," he retorted.

"_I_ should be blaming _you_ for making me go soft," Miles continued, setting his own glass down--unfinished--next to Phoenix's. He knew he shouldn't be saying this, but he was hurt by Phoenix's insinuations, and he couldn't let them go unrivaled. "If you hadn't been so eager to believe Gander, I wouldn't have gotten strung along. I almost gave up my investigation because of you--without Ema we never would have found that evidence, and _then_ what would have happened?"

"Well I'm sorry!" Phoenix shouted, glaring at him. "I'm sorry I believed a single word of it, all right?"

Miles started to reply, but then he glanced down, finally noticing that Phoenix's hands were shaking against his knees. He couldn't remember if they'd stopped at all since Phoenix first entered his house that evening. "Wright…"

"I let you down," Phoenix said thinly. "You were right--I shouldn't have trusted her, but I did, and I valued that more than the truth. I had plenty of chances to check the autopsies, and I didn't."

Phoenix pushed abruptly to his feet. "I deserved to lose," he declared. "I'm glad."

Miles snatched his wrist before he could take a step. "Where are you going?"

"Home--I don't even know what I'm doing here."

He tried to pull away, but Miles would have none of it; his other hand grabbed the waist of Phoenix's jeans, dragging him back down onto the sofa with a thud. "Yes you do," he said firmly. "You said you came to see _me_."

"So what?" Phoenix scowled. "You got to say 'I told you so' and I apologized. So we're even. There's nothing left to say."

"That's not true, and you know it," Miles insisted. He didn't let go of Phoenix's wrist. "So tell me what you came here to say."

Phoenix chewed his lip. His face told Miles that he was right--there was something on his mind, and from the looks of it he had been struggling to bring it up for some time. After a long moment his brow furrowed, and he spoke. "Edgeworth…I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked simply.

Miles' eyes widened. It was such an uncomplicated, innocent question, and yet he had asked himself the same thing years ago. At the time he had been too much of a coward to say it aloud, but he clearly remembered the answer--the only one Phoenix would be satisfied with. They were too much alike, after all. "Yes," he told Phoenix seriously. "You did."

* * *

Phoenix wilted a little against the back of the sofa. _Is that what I wanted to hear?_ He couldn't be sure because his stomach was suddenly hurting, and yet he didn't feel disappointed, like he had when Mia offered him her assurances. He swallowed hard. "I did," he echoed quietly. 

"Yes." Miles finally let go of his wrist. "You couldn't tell that your client was lying to you. You went to court without knowing the full story. You didn't investigate every possible lead. So I'd say yes, you made quite a few mistakes."

_He's right_. Phoenix realized then why none of Mia's kind words had been able to ease his mind; he _was_ at fault. He _did_ want Miles to blame him. He had caused so much trouble that someone _ought_ to hold it against him. "I tried really hard," he murmured.

Miles sighed, sliding closer across the cushions. "It's not like you're the first, you know," he reminded the distraught defense attorney. His hand slid to the back of Phoenix's neck--it was an inordinately reassuring gesture. "Believe me, you can't rival some of the mistakes I've made. So you'll tell everyone you're sorry and do better next time. That's all there is to it."

Phoenix nodded, even though his chest felt suddenly tight. Miles' calm advice, and more than that his easy understanding, wore down at the strong front he had been trying to show after his defeat in court. But there was no reason to hide how he felt in front of Miles. No reason to tell him anything short of the full truth.

"I'm so sorry," Phoenix whispered. "It's my fault your office was burned down."

Miles frowned at him, his fingers flexing slightly against the collar of Phoenix's jacket. "What do you mean?"

"Urami called me," Phoenix explained weakly, not caring if his retelling didn't entirely make sense. "We'd been drinking--I told her I didn't want you to take the case. That's why she tried to…get rid of you…."

His response was a long time in coming; Phoenix bit his lip again, waiting nervously. His mind spun back to the day of the fire, and the helplessness he had felt slumped next to Lana on the curb. _I know it doesn't do any good to tell him that, but_…_I can't keep secrets anymore_.

The fingers at the back of Phoenix's neck tightened, causing him to jump slightly. "It's all right," Miles finally replied. "I didn't want to have to fight you, either."

Phoenix let out a low breath, but his throat had closed off abruptly, making it sound like a sob. He quickly covered his mouth to keep any more alike sounds from escaping him. He was ashamed, and exhausted, and relieved--too many emotions at once, bearing down on him.

"I tried so hard," Phoenix repeated through his fingers. When his eyes began to sting he pressed them tightly shut. As desperate as he was not to show this weakness in front of Miles, he was quickly becoming aware that he might not be able to help it. "I ran across the entire city, talked to everyone I could, collected evidence--" He shook his head as his shoulders hunched. "I haven't slept right in days. God, I'm so tired of it…."

Miles made a soft, uncomfortable sound at the back of his throat, clearly not equipped to deal with a crumbling Phoenix. It made it all the more surprising when he gave Phoenix's shoulder a tug, urging the man to lean against him. "So am I," he replied quietly.

Phoenix shuddered, and finally gave in. The stress and frustration of the past week swept through him as he pressed his face into the soft fabric of Miles' cravat and sagged wearily against his body. When steely fingers sunk into his unkempt hair another thick, pained sob fell past his lips, but this time he didn't try to stifle it. Miles held him tightly without a word. It was the greatest comfort he could have offered, and Phoenix clung to him, crying softly like he had alone in his apartment just over a year ago, the night Maya's life had been spared. Like he had sitting next to Mia in the Defense Lobby when the first woman he'd ever loved betrayed him.

He cried, trembling like he had almost eighteen years ago, when he had peeked into this very room one cold January morning only to find it empty.


	19. Chapter 18

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

**One of Every Color**

Chapter 18

_Monday, September 23rd, 2019. 6:48 a.m._

The first thing Phoenix recognized when he woke up was a Time Force Power Ranger action figure.

He stared at it for a long time, not comprehending. He didn't even understand how it was that he'd recognized the cheap toy so quickly and with such certainty. But sure enough there it was: a red, plastic beacon of justice, standing at the head of four other multi-colored heroes.

Phoenix's natural reaction was to reach for it, but when he did so the slight shift of his body made him aware of another startling discovery. He was lying on his back in an unfamiliar bed, something warm and soft pressed against his ribs. A tiny body with an equally faint heartbeat moved against him. When he tried to push himself up to better see what it might be, a wet tongue caught him on the chin.

"Pess…?" Phoenix blinked lazily at the familiar red Shiba Inu. He couldn't help but smile. "How long have you been there?" he asked, reaching down to scratch behind the dog's pointed ears. He had grown up wanting a dog, and waking up to the fuzzy companion rekindled his childish nostalgia. "More importantly…where's your master?"

Pess tipped his head to the side, adorably attentive. When Phoenix repeated his question, the dog's ears twitched, and he hopped suddenly off the bed. His curled tail wagged happily as he all but pranced out of the room through a half open door.

Phoenix sighed and relaxed against the mattress once more. As he wiped Pess's morning kiss from his chin, he took a moment to better study his surroundings. He had been laid out on a single-sized bed, his jacket and socks shed. The room itself was oddly familiar, if not…a little smaller than he seemed to remember. The Red Ranger wasn't his only pint-sized company; the walls were lined with tall shelves, each full of carefully positioned action figures and hand-painted statuettes. Several of them Phoenix recognized as Steel Samurai incarnations and enemies, while others appeared much older.

_It's Edgeworth's collection_, he realized at last. He pushed himself up on his elbows as he gradually became more aware. _This was his room. Larry and I forced ourselves in here one day after school and messed everything up_. He glanced to the far corner, where a tall dresser had once marked the Villain's Lair. _I remember this place_.

Phoenix's gaze swiveled back to the nightstand, and he finally picked up the crimson hero. "I remember you, too," he recalled aloud.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Now that he was fully awake, Phoenix had an easier time comprehending his full surroundings. _The storm must have finally hit overnight_, he thought as he slowly climbed to his feet. A quick glance out the room's only window showed rain coming down in sheets. The thick clouds made it difficult to tell what time of day it might have been. _Did I sleep all night? Did_…_Edgeworth look after me?_

Forgetting that he was still holding the action figure, Phoenix slipped out of the room to investigate. His hair was mussed, and his eyes felt sore and swollen from crying. _I must have fallen asleep. But then where__…_.

The side bedroom opened out directly into the living room, where Miles was easy to spot. He was stretched out on the same couch they had occupied together the night before, lying on his side and facing the back cushions. He was still wearing his black vest and magenta pants; both were hopelessly wrinkled from having been slept in.

_Was he watching over me?_ Phoenix felt his throat grow tight at he approached. _I was such a mess last night_. _I wonder what he_…. "Are…you asleep…?" he said quietly.

Miles snorted and rolled onto his back. He wasn't alone--after leaving the bedroom, Pess had hopped up onto the sofa with him, and was nestled happily between his master and the back of the sofa. "Hm?"

"Hey…." Phoenix grinned weakly, but the rest of his greeting was cut short when he saw Miles's face--he looked absolutely haggard. "Are you okay?" he asked instead.

Miles rubbed his eyes. "Yes," he replied faintly, as if afraid of lifting his voice too high. He waved his other hand at the kitchen before letting it fall to his chest. "I finished the bottle."

Phoenix glanced in the direction of his half-hearted gesture. _Oh, the whiskey. He was drinking before I got here, too_. He lowered his voice to a near whisper. "Is it bad?"

"I've had worse." Miles sighed, moving his fingers over Pess' coat. He didn't even seem aware that he was doing it. "Good morning."

"Yeah." Phoenix shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Sorry for being such a hassle. I didn't mean to pass out on you…."

"It's all right. You needed the sleep, didn't you?" Miles looked about to say more, but then his eyes lowered. "What is that?"

Phoenix frowned, and it took him a moment to remember he was still holding the toy. "Oh! Uh, it's yours." When Miles extended his hand Phoenix slipped the Power Ranger obediently into it. "Found it in your old bedroom. I remember that one--it's the one I gave you, isn't it?"

Miles turned the figure about to get a better look at it. "Yes…"

Phoenix smiled wistfully as he recalled that day. "They were putting them in the kids' meals of one of those fast food joints all year. You wouldn't stop complaining about how your dad hated those places, and wouldn't take you out enough to collect them all." He scratched the back of his neck. "But I _lived_ on that junk, so I had a ton of them. I gave you the red one so you'd have one of each."

"Yes…."

"Man, I can't believe you still have it…." Phoenix chuckled, but fell quiet again when he noticed the strange, distant face Miles was making. "Something wrong?"

"No…." Miles handed it back. "It's nothing."

He pulled his knees in, making room at the end of the sofa. Taking it as an invitation, Phoenix set the toy down on the nearby coffee table--next to the glass he'd left there earlier--and took a seat. _I wonder what he was thinking about just now_. "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

"A little." Miles gave Pess a nudge, urging him off the sofa. Not put out in the least, Pess hopped down and disappeared back into the bedroom. "I'm more concerned about you. Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so." Not liking that he couldn't see Miles' face from his new position, Phoenix scooted closer to lean against Miles' knees. "It's just been such a long week, and I was so afraid we'd…." He swallowed hard--remembering the night before drew all those same emotions to the surface. "…we'd end up hating each other." _I haven't felt that stressed in a while_.

Miles stretched his shoulders, and settled. "You should know better by now."

Phoenix smiled grimly at his easy answer. _Has it really only been a week?_ he thought incredulously. _Just over eight days ago none of this had happened. No mob daughters, no verdicts, no Saturday night_…. He lowered his eyes, watching Miles' hand rise and fall with his chest as he breathed. _It's so hard to imagine that only a little while ago, I would never be touching him as easily as this._

Miles pushed at Phoenix's knee with his foot to get his attention back--he had been silent for some time. "You still there?"

Phoenix shook himself. "Yeah. I am." He chuckled, reading more into the remark than Miles probably meant by it. He turned, and folded his arms against Miles' knees. "Are you?"

Miles stared back at him blearily. He really did look pale and hung over. "What does it look like?"

"Listen, Edgeworth…." Phoenix licked his lips as he built up his courage. "I know this is still the worst time, but I have to say it anyway." His smile was thin and a little crooked. "Remember back in your car, when you said…it wouldn't be so bad, being more than friends?"

Miles' tired eyes opened a little wider. "I remember."

_I don't want to give this up_. The Miles Edgeworth he was looking at now was exhausted, and grumpy, and probably even a little ill, and yet Phoenix couldn't imagine any other person he would have rather awoken to. _Maybe I'm still being an idiot, but even this much is everything to me. I think I might even_….

Phoenix took a deep breath. He was still dissatisfied with the distance, and decided suddenly to remedy it. He unfolded his arms and pushed Miles' knees apart.

Miles' jumped at the abrupt movement. "H-Hey--"

Phoenix ignored his startled protest--he crawled forward, pushing Miles' hands out of the way so he could stretch out over the man's body and between his thighs. He lowered himself to Miles' chest with a quiet sigh. _That's better_. Even after sleeping together he felt as if he had missed something, not being able just to lie with him like this. It helped that his sofa was actually wide enough for it.

"I don't think it'd be so bad, either," Phoenix murmured, his head pillowed against Miles' silk cravat.

Miles hummed in irritation, shifting enough that he was comfortable with Phoenix's weight pressing down on him. After an awkward moment he rested one of his hands against the back of Phoenix's neck. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, sounding downright cautious again. "I don't know what you're expecting of me." His fingers moved slightly through Phoenix's limp hair, not unlike the gentle attention he'd paid Pess only a few minutes ago. "I can be a great lover, Wright, but I'm a horrible boyfriend."

Phoenix pursed his lips, but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You're bragging again," he scolded lightly. Not that he could complain too much--from what he'd experienced already, it was the truth.

"I'm being serious," Miles protested.

"I know, I get it." Phoenix closed his eyes. Miles probably didn't realize just how great a comfort those gentle fingers against his scalp really were. If he could touch Phoenix with such simple, casual intimacy, then most of his expectations had already been filled.

_Maybe I'm just easy to please_. Phoenix pushed himself up on his elbows, his eyes thinning happily with the slight friction of their bodies. _Or maybe it's just him. Whether this works out or not, I couldn't possibly regret it any more than if I never tried. _He tilted his chin, and without even the slightest hesitation Miles tipped his own head to meet him in a kiss.

"Mmph--" Phoenix pulled abruptly back with a soft, choking sound. "Geez, Edgeworth, your breath _reeks_. How much _did_ you drink last night?"

Miles slumped against the couch with an annoyed groan. "You're lucky I don't throw you off," he grumbled.

Phoenix snickered. He really hadn't meant to ruin the mood like that, but Miles was kind of…cute…when he was being teased. The way he pursed his lips was too much like a child's pout. Still smiling, Phoenix started to undo Miles' cravat.

The prosecutor offered no protest. "What are you doing?"

"This." The fabric was surprisingly easy to loosen, and once Phoenix had tugged it free he tilted his head to press a gentle kiss to Miles' freshly exposed throat.

Miles swallowed hard--it was easy to tell, with the two of them pressed so close together. His fingers resumed their subtle movements at the base of Phoenix's skull. "I don't get it," he confessed.

"I don't have to worry about your bad breath this way," Phoenix teased. He was in a good enough mood for both of them, or so he told himself, and to prove it he kissed Miles again. By now he felt as if he was really getting used to his new partner, at least in so much that he no longer felt as awkward acting on his own. Whatever Miles bragged about, he wasn't _entirely_ inexperienced himself. In each soft, moist kiss he did his best to convey all the affection a sentimental fool like him had to offer.

He must have done something right; Miles sighed quietly as his fingers curled at Phoenix's neck, and his legs shifted slightly against the body pressed between them. "You're not in top shape either," Miles finally managed to retort. "Your face is all puffy."

Phoenix smiled grimly. _From crying, I'm sure_. His shoulders crept up a little in embarrassment. "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that…."

"No, I'm…." Miles paused, considering his answer before he continued. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder if what he came up with was the same as how it started. "It's all right. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"You didn't," Phoenix assured. There was still a lot to worry about--he cringed on the inside at the thought of facing the reporters that were probably swarming at his office--but he didn't want to get into that again. Miles was so inordinately accommodating when he was tired, and he had the feeling he could come to enjoy taking advantage of it. He began to undo the buttons of his shirt so that his lips had more freedom.

Miles lifted his other hand, and Phoenix worried that he was about to be halted. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise, considering their relative states. But Miles' reach only made it as far as Phoenix's shoulder, and instead of pushing him away, he moved the backs of his fingers in a light caress up and down Phoenix's arm. Despite being such a simple gesture, it felt like an invitation.

_It's kind of nice_. With renewed confidence Phoenix continued with the buttons, until he could press his lips to the gentle rise of Miles' collar bone. "Your head…doesn't hurt _too_ badly, does it?" he asked hesitantly.

The almost guilty tone in his voice gave away his less than pure intentions. Miles snorted quietly, but instead of some smart retort he shifted again, rubbing Phoenix's hip deliberately with his thigh. It sent a little shiver of excitement through him that Phoenix he hadn't anticipated.

"I've had worse," Miles repeated.

_Then, it's okay if we_…. Phoenix felt his cheeks flush as fresh energy bubbled in his stomach. His fingers fumbled a bit before getting their rhythm back, and he struggled to finish undoing the buttons on Miles' shirt and vest. Remembering how good it had felt to him, he spread his hand up and down Miles' bared chest in a firm caress.

Miles' head fell to the side, his breath quickening just slightly. To Phoenix every reaction was like a victory; Miles had been so confident and in control of their last encounters. It was new, and strangely exciting, to have their roles reversed.

_I wonder how he usually would do it_, Phoenix couldn't help but think as he grew bolder, sucking gently at Miles' soft throat. _Back at my place_…_he seemed surprised, when I asked him to be on top_. _Is he usually not, with his other lovers?_ He smirked. _Or maybe it's all his pink underwear making me think that way_.

Phoenix licked his lips, steeling himself. _Guys aren't so different, right?_ He pushed further down Miles' body and lowered his head, giving Miles' left nipple a wet, suckling kiss.

Miles gasped softly. His knees bent higher as his body arched slightly against Phoenix's warm mouth. It was a better reaction than Phoenix had hoped for, and the quiver in Miles' voice when he spoke next made it even better. "You seem to have gotten the hang of things..."

"It's not that hard to figure out," Phoenix retorted. Determined to exploit his every advantage--he figured he would need to, to keep up with Miles--Phoenix stayed where he was, paying Miles' chest close attention with his lips and tongue. Miles squirmed, and pawed at his back with anxious, yet still restrained fingers. His every sigh only encouraged Phoenix more.

As confident as Phoenix was, it didn't take long for Miles to convince him once more which of them was better adapted to their situation. Miles wrapped his legs firmly around Phoenix's waist. The tight embrace of limbs would have been enough to make Phoenix's pulse rise anyway, but then Miles began to move, rocking them together with the urgings of his taut thighs. It was only a slight motion but the feeling of Miles drawing him in so insistently made Phoenix's mouth go suddenly dry.

_I can feel him_. Phoenix gulped. Miles was already growing stiff with arousal--he could feel it, rubbing against his abdomen as the prosecutor pressed their bodies together. With a shudder Phoenix's limbs responded without him. He pushed himself higher, so that when Miles' thighs tightened again they were flexing against his sturdy hips. Phoenix groaned as his body tensed and began to move along with the slow rhythm already between them.

Trembling fingers pulled at his shirt. Phoenix drew it hastily over his head, and once he was free of it finally caught a fresh glance of Miles' flushed and excited expression. Forgetting all his teasing from earlier, Phoenix fell into welcoming arms and drew a long, jaw-aching kiss from his waiting mouth.

Phoenix's heart was pounding. Now that he wasn't so concerned about this being their first time, he felt so much more free to explore the surge of raw emotion Miles' stern hands and clever lips drew from him. His swollen groin ached in the confines of his denim jeans with every over-anxious movement of his hips. It didn't help that Miles was still trying to pull him in tighter, not to mention the strained murmurs that were beginning to escape them both.

_I want him_. Phoenix shivered, shoulders hunching as their tongues rubbed, sending another pulse of satisfaction through him. _I want to make love to him like he did me_. Finally he pulled back for a long gulp of air. _I want to know what he felt when he was_…_inside me_.

Phoenix braced a hand against the sofa as he forced himself to sit back and breathe properly. "Can we…?" he huffed. "Right here…?"

Miles' eyes widened. He was breathing just as hard, and Phoenix almost moaned aloud at the sight of him, stretched out on the sofa with his hair fanning out, shirt open and legs splayed. Phoenix was embarrassed by how erotic he found it. "I mean…."

"Not on this furniture," Miles replied. He took a deep breath as he sat up and shed his shirt and vest. "But the guest room's right there."

Phoenix glanced to the room he'd spent the night in. "Oh…right." Nearly giddy, he pushed off the couch and grabbed Miles' hand to pull him after. "So let's go."

Miles stumbled a little as he was pulled upright, but he was close on Phoenix's heels as they retreated into the bedroom. "You really are in a much better mood," he commented dryly.

Phoenix stopped next to the bed, turning around to meet Miles in another kiss. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"No …I'm glad." Miles reached down to undo his comrade's fly. "Though, you never answered my question."

"Huh?" It was difficult trying to think straight at this point, but Phoenix could at least help Miles with his pants as well. "You mean, if this is what I really want?" He laughed. "You're still asking that?"

"There's more to 'being together' than just this," Miles reminded him. He pushed Phoenix's jeans past his hips so that they fell the rest of the way to the floor.

Phoenix followed suit. "You think I don't know that?" Once they'd both kicked the garments away he paused in the final step of their undressing to give Miles another kiss. "You may think you're a hard person to get along with," he told Miles seriously. "But you're really not that bad, Miles Edgeworth. Do you honestly think it's so strange that I'd want to be with you? We've already been friends all this time."

"It's not that," Miles tried to reply, but he was having a hard time--Phoenix kept interrupting him with his lips. "I just mean, that we--mmph, stop that." He pushed at Phoenix's chin. "I'm trying to talk."

"Can't we worry about that later?" Phoenix ran his hands up and down Miles' back, enjoying the contact of so much bare skin. "I want to be with you. Isn't that enough?"

Miles's face screwed up, his posture a struggle of maintaining some kind of authority and just leaning into Phoenix's touch. He finally gave up with another deep sigh. "All right. We'll…see how it goes."

Another victory. Phoenix grinned around yet another kiss, but when he started to urge his friend to the mattress Miles stopped him. "Hold on," the prosecutor told him. He took hold of Phoenix's hips and turned them around so that his back was to the bed.

"Huh?" Phoenix glanced around. _Come to think of it, if this is a guest room_…_he probably doesn't have any lubricant or anything on hand_. "Should we go somewhere else?" he suggested.

"This is fine." Without warning he dragged Phoenix's boxers down.

"Whoa--" Phoenix hadn't expected that, nor when Miles gave him a push, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed. _Maybe he won't let me be on top after all_. He gave a little shiver as the cool morning air licked his exposed skin. "Hey, Edgeworth--"

He was quickly cut off; instead of pushing him further onto the bed Miles was lowering to his knees as he pulled Phoenix's garment the rest of the way off. Phoenix licked his lips. "What are you doing…?"

"Don't play coy," Miles chided. He tossed Phoenix's boxers aside, and braced a hand against the man's thigh as he leaned down, drawing his tongue along Phoenix's erection.

"Ahh--" Phoenix shuddered, and grabbed without thinking at Miles's broad shoulders. "W-Wait…"

"I'm just getting you ready," Miles told him. "Don't squirm."

Phoenix bit his lip. He did his best not to move as he watched Miles take him into his mouth. It wasn't easy; the feeling of growing harder still within the heated suction of Miles' lips and tongue quickly drove him crazy, making his muscles burn with restraint.

"E-Edgeworth…." Phoenix groaned quietly as his toes curled against the floor. He couldn't be sure of everything Miles was doing, except that every rub of his tongue made him quiver with pleasure. _God, that feels amazing_. When his breath began to catch he clenched his hands against Miles' shoulders and pushed. "S-Stop, I'm--"

Miles obeyed, and didn't have time to wipe his mouth before Phoenix curled over him for a hungry kiss. Only a few days ago Phoenix had been reminded of what he'd been missing all this time, and now his body was more desperate than ever to experience it again. Thankfully, Miles didn't make him wait. Together they stripped him out of his briefs as they climbed onto the bed.

"Shouldn't we have something…?" Phoenix suggested as he bounced lightly on his knees.

"It's fine," Miles assured. He stretched out on his stomach and spread his legs a little wider. "Don't worry about me."

Phoenix thought he detected an "I'm used to it" in his tone, but he was too overcome with desire to question or be jealous. He shivered as he crawled over Miles' body. _I still can't believe this_. _I hope_…_I'll be enough for him_. Apprehension finally crept up on him as he positioned himself. _Last time he did most of the work, but now_…. "I'll…I'll go slow," he promised.

Miles must have heard the uncertainty in his voice. Without a word he reached back, giving Phoenix a gentle squeeze. Phoenix was embarrassed, but grateful, as Miles guided him forward. Once he was sure of the angle he took a deep breath and pushed slowly into his waiting partner.

The clench of hot muscle around him was greater and more satisfying than Phoenix had anticipated. He couldn't even make a sound at first--his breath was suspended in his throat as he was fully enveloped. He could feel Miles tense beneath him, and heard his thin murmur as his body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. But Miles made no complaint, and even pushed back against Phoenix's hips. Spurred on by that subtle encouragement, Phoenix began to move.

"Edgeworth…." Phoenix's voice loosened in low moans as he gained momentum. He found soon enough that, despite his best efforts, he couldn't match the slow pace Miles had followed with him. His body was too anxious, and his heart beating too fast, for that kind of reservation. As he shifted up on his knees for better leverage Miles followed perfectly to match the different position. They were moving together with such ease Phoenix was convinced they could have been lovers for years before now.

With a deep groan Phoenix sped up. As his thrusts grew harder, more fevered, he was taken in by the sight of Miles' rocking with him. He stretched his arms, drawing his hands firmly down the length of Miles' muscular back. The thick swell of Miles' voice made Phoenix wish he could see his face, but it was almost just as thrilling to imagine what it might have looked like.

Phoenix couldn't remember making love to someone like this, with such strength and abandon. His limbs were aching and his breath a hard, shallow gasp, set in time with the squealing complaints of the bedsprings. And just when he was sure he couldn't go on any longer Miles thrust back hard against him. The clamp of hot flesh around him, when he was mostly senseless with pleasure, broke down whatever strength he might have had left. His fingers dug into Miles' hips as his body shuddered with the unexpected force of his climax--desperate to keep them together a while longer, to draw out that fiery perfection until they were both spent and near collapse.

Miles shivered. His skin was clammy with sweat, making his hair stick to his cheeks and neck as he gasped for breath. After long moments of regaining clarity his fingers clenched against the bed sheets, and he slowly pulled away from his still recovering partner. "Fuck…" he hissed softly.

Phoenix leaned back on his heels. He couldn't remember hearing Miles swear like that, but he wasn't in control of his own breath yet to be able to ask if it was a good sign. Once Miles had flopped wearily onto his stomach, Phoenix gathered his own strength, and heaved a long sigh as he stretched out on his side next to him. "Edgeworth….?"

Miles groaned as he stretched his back and shoulders. "I didn't know you…had that in you," he mumbled into the pillow they shared.

Phoenix grinned--that, he was fairly sure, was a compliment. He leaned closer to press a kiss to Miles' shoulder, since he couldn't reach his lips at the moment. "Neither did I." _That was amazing. Though__…__he's got to be just as sore as I was, last time_. Wondering if he could maybe help that a little he reached down, gently rubbing the small of Miles' back.

Miles flinched, but soon relaxed again. He turned his head to face Phoenix. "Thanks."

_He still looks so tired_. Phoenix kissed him softly. _I'm sure…that couldn't have helped his hangover any. _When Miles kissed him back he was reassured somewhat, and kept up his light massage as he nibbled lazily at Miles' lips.

"So?" Phoenix smiled, turning his face against Miles' neck. "Do you believe me now?"

"Mmm…." Miles moved his arm enough so that he could brush his fingertips against Phoenix's chest. "All right," he murmured. He shifted onto his side. "Let's try."

Phoenix sighed quietly, deeply relieved, and leaned forward for another long kiss. They stayed there, curled together for many long minutes, trading simple affections as the rain continued to pour outside. At long last Phoenix flopped onto his back as Miles pulled away.

"What a week," Phoenix laughed, closing his eyes. "I can't believe it…"

The mattress shifted, and Phoenix quickly glanced back--Miles was sitting on the edge of the bed as if ready to leave. He frowned. "Are…you going?"

"I have to." Miles turned enough to see the other. "I have work today."

"Work?" Phoenix pursed his lips in disappointment. _It would have been nice, to stay a while longer_…. "After all that, you still don't get a day off? Call in sick."

Miles smirked, but there was something oddly pained in his expression. "I can't--there's still a lot of work to do. And…something important."

_What's that mean?_ Phoenix pouted, but he knew it wouldn't be fair of him to ask anything more of his friend. "All right…."

Miles considered him for a long moment, and then twisted, leaning down to offer a soft kiss to Phoenix's lips. "You can stay here and sleep, if you want," he said. "Help yourself to the shower, have some breakfast. I'll leave the spare key on the table so you can lock up on your way out."

Phoenix's eyes widened a little--it was a strange thought, that he could move around Miles' house like that so easily. "Should I feed Pess while I'm at it?" he joked.

Miles rolled his eyes, and hesitated a moment before continuing. "You know…." He glanced away almost shyly. "I usually take my lunch break around noon. You could…come by the station."

_Is he inviting me to lunch?_ It would have been easy to tease him, but Phoenix was too pleased by his offer to risk him rescinding it. _He really meant it. He really wants us to try_. "All right."

"Good." Miles gave his shoulder a squeeze and pushed to his feet. "Then I'll see you later."

"Yeah…." Phoenix grinned, and when he waved his hand Miles caught on and tossed his boxers to him. "See you later."

Miles was smiling faintly when he left, closing the door quietly behind him. It reassured Phoenix inordinately as he settled back in the bed he'd woken up in. Instead of putting his boxers back on, he just used them to wipe up a bit before curling up under the blankets. _I'll change the sheets before I go, too_, he decided. He was just tired enough not to care about it quite yet.

Something jostled the mattress, and Phoenix peeled his eyes open again curiously. He was met with a pair of paws and an adorable canine face. "Pess?" Phoenix grimaced. "You weren't watching, were you?"

The dog tilted his head, curious and innocent as always. He was standing up on his hind legs with his paws braced on the bed as if begging. Phoenix sighed. "Are you asking to come up? I don't mind."

He patted the mattress, and instantly Pess hopped up to join him. He settled back into his position at Phoenix's side with his head on his paws. "Little mutt," Phoenix said as he gave him a pat. But he really didn't mind--it was nice, having a warm body near by.

_Next time, it'll be Edgeworth_, he promised himself. _I'll tie him down to the bed if I have to_. He let that thought entertain him as he drifted off back to sleep.


	20. Epilogue

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney / Gyakuten Saiban, its characters and settings, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for adult male/male content and some violent material. C&C welcome and appreciated.

I just want to thank everyone for their reviews, and for supporting me over this long fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

**One of Every Color**

Epilogue

_Monday, September 23rd, 2019. 10:49 a.m_

Phoenix got in a few extra hours of sleep before deciding it was time to go. He showered, cleaned up the whiskey glasses, and after some scrounging unearthed clean sheets to cover the bed with. He felt a little guilty about eating Miles' food, though, and finally decided on just a ripe banana to take with him. _I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow an umbrella, too. It's still pouring_.

He paused at the kitchen table, staring down at the extra key that had been left for him. He picked it up with hesitant fingers.

_It's just a key,_ Phoenix told himself. _It's not supposed to mean anything_. But he couldn't help but feel it was a gesture of some kind, the way Miles had let him stay. As if they were already a couple, catching a few moments of pleasure in between their busy lives….

Phoenix shook his head as he headed for the door. _Edgeworth_ _was right--I don't know what to expect. But so what? We're together now_.

Phoenix received plenty of scolding from his female guests upon his return. They were already rummaging through his cupboards for snacks, quite disappointed with his selection of instant dinners and stale chips. He managed to escape them just long enough to change his clothes, but then they were at him again, determined to continue their "cheering up" from the day before. When he mentioned he would have to leave again for lunch that afternoon, they would have none of it.

"We came all the way out here to see you, you know," Maya told him, her fists balled at her sides. "So you ditch us all night and now you're leaving _again_? No way--we're coming with you."

"But…it'll be boring," Phoenix tried to persuade her otherwise. "Grown up food. Work talk. I'll take you and Pearl out when I get back."

Pearl pursed her lower lip, looking wounded. "But we want to be with you, Mr. Nick."

Adorable puppy eyes. _Damn…how can I argue against that?_

At last Phoenix gave in. "All right, all right. You can come with me."

The girls cheered, and busied themselves with finding the umbrellas at the back of his closet. Phoenix sighed. _So much for our romantic lunch_.

* * *

It took an extraordinary amount of courage to step through the doors of the police station that day. Even with Maya and Pearl at his side Phoenix couldn't help but feel nervous. Several pairs of eyes swiveled toward the guests with uneasy reproach. _I guess I can't blame them, _Phoenix thought glumly as a uniformed officer glared at them as they passed. _I caused a lot of trouble for the police._

One of the side rooms seemed inordinately busy, and his curiosity drove him to glance through the open door. A glimpse of orange prison jumpsuit made his heart skip before he saw the identity of the thin woman wearing it. Chassie was seated at the center of the room, surrounded by officers and several flashing cameras. She seemed to be giving some kind of interview.

Her wide dark eyes darted away from an unnerving question, and there caught sight of Phoenix in the hall. He froze, as if transfixed by the accidental contract. Seeing her now didn't bring up the anger and injustice he thought he should have felt in seeing her again. He only felt…tight, and strangely hollow.

Chassie bowed her head in wordless apology.

One of the reporters noticed. He swung his camera toward the defense attorney, but before he could get a single shot the door suddenly slammed shut. Phoenix and the girls jumped at the percussion.

"Heh, sorry, Pal," Gumshoe said with a shrug. He took his hand off the handle. "Let's not get you mixed up with them today, huh?"

* * *

It was just nearing twelve o'clock when Gumshoe ducked into the makeshift office to report visitors. Miles quickly waved for them to be brought back. He had spent that morning up to his ears in papers, trying to make some kind of sense out of the tiny space he'd been given as a temporary office. Much of the paperwork concerning his recent cases had been lost in the fire, but he had backups and copies of all his older cases. It was those he was most interested in.

Voices lifted in the hall, murmuring anxiously, just before Gumshoe appeared in the door with Phoenix and his friends in tow. The defense attorney looked a little rattled. _It probably wasn't the best idea, asking him to come to the precinct at a time like this,_ Miles thought with a frown. _No one on the force is happy with him right now_.

But then their eyes met, and Phoenix straightened with a pleased smile, as if seeing Miles made up for it. It was a little embarrassing. Miles cleared his throat. "Thanks for coming."

"We're not letting Nick out of our sight today," Maya informed him determinedly. She and Pearl each had a firm grip on one of his arms. "He's been bullied enough--we're looking out for him, at lunch or wherever else."

Their devotion was charming, at least. "That's fine," Miles assured. "You're all invited. You, too, Detective."

Gumshoe straightened gladly. "Sure thing. You ready to go now, Pal?"

"Just about." Miles glanced down at his desk, and the papers covering it. He hadn't expected to have to do this with such an audience, and for a moment he considered putting it off. _No, I've wasted too much time already_. "Maya, do you mind if I borrow Wright for a moment? It'll only take a minute."

She frowned at him, looking rather put out, but when Phoenix gave her hand a little shake she relented. "I suppose so. Pearly and I will wait outside." She released Phoenix's arm and turned to go. "But don't think you can escape us!"

"We'll be out in a second," Phoenix promised. "Look after Detective Gumshoe, won't you?"

Gumshoe grunted as he followed the girls out of the office. "I don't need lookin' after."

He closed the door behind him, leaving the two lawyers alone in the office. _You asked for this_, Miles told himself. _Don't back down now_. "I'm sorry," he began. "I know it must be a hassle for you, braving the reporters just to meet me for lunch."

"It's okay," Phoenix quickly replied. "I've got to get used to them some time." He smiled nervously. "I think…I'm going to talk to them. I know you said not to, but I want them to know the truth. It sounds stupid, but…."

Miles shook his head. He actually had been hoping Phoenix would come to that decision. "The truth is for everybody. They have a right to know."

Phoenix nodded, grateful for his understanding. He stepped closer as Miles leaned back against the edge of his desk. "Gumshoe told me they've scheduled Chassie's execution already," he said quietly.

"Yes--next week, Thursday. Are…you going?"

"I don't know yet." Phoenix shoved his hands in his pockets as he stopped just in front of Miles. "I've…never been to one. Have you…?"

"A few." None of them had been pleasant experiences, of course, but Miles knew the importance of closure. "I'll come with you, if you want."

"You will…?" Relief showed in Phoenix's face. "All right."

They both paused, hesitating awkwardly. Miles cleared his throat again. "The truth is," he said slowly, "I asked you to come by because…I need your help. Do you remember a couple months ago, at the train station?" The subtle straightening of Phoenix's posture indicated he did. "You told me that you'd changed."

"Yeah…." Phoenix watched him curiously. "What about it?"

"I've been thinking about it," Miles related. "Among other things. And I've decided that it's just not true." He met Phoenix's gaze seriously, daring him to contradict. "You haven't changed at all, not since we were kids. And that's why you're the only one I can trust with this now."

Phoenix stared back at him, confused but a little awed by his declaration. Miles continued before he could reply. "You see, I was still wrong," he confessed softly. "I may have won this case, but that doesn't change the fact that I wasn't able to find the truth back then. You were right about me--I would have put innocent people to death if not for you. Honestly…I don't know that I haven't already."

"Edgeworth…." Phoenix bit his lip, struggling to respond. "It's not entirely your fault, you know. With the police, and…and von Karma--"

"I know, but it's still my responsibility. And that's why I need your help."

Miles reached back, sliding a pile of folders to the front of his desk. "These are records of my cases over the last few years," he told Phoenix. He could see the man's eyes widening in surprise as he gradually caught on. "I already told the Chief that I can't take any new cases for a while--not until I've gone through these, and made absolutely sure that I was right. I…." He lowered his eyes with a twinge of guilt. "I can already think of a few."

Phoenix shifted on his feet. "You want me to reopen your old cases?" he asked incredulously. "Appeal _another_ one?"

"If it comes to that." Miles took a deep breath and lifted his gaze once more. He didn't expect Phoenix to understand how hard this was for him, but he hadn't been lying--Phoenix was the only defense attorney he trusted to work through his atonement with him. He hadn't been able to put it out of his mind since Phoenix accused him in his front hall the week before. Even if he was an honest attorney now, it meant nothing if he chose to ignore the mistakes of his past.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Miles went on. "It'll mean a lot of extra attention on Wright & Co. Law Offices for a while. But some of these people really are innocent, and…at least I can pay you well." He smiled grimly. "It's something I have to do."

Phoenix nodded vaguely as he mulled over the proposal. He looked a little tired already, but slowly his face took on an expression of understanding. Before giving his answer he leaned in, touching a gentle kiss to Miles' lips.

"All right." He smiled, just as uncertain but also just as determined. "I'll help you, Edgeworth. We'll make up for your past together."

Miles tensed; he hadn't expected the rise of emotion Phoenix's acceptance created in him, and he wasn't sure how to react. He lowered his head as his voice grew thin. "Thank you…." It wasn't until then that he realized just how much it meant to him after all.

Phoenix reached out, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Come on," he said with a tug. "Let's worry about lunch first. I'm sure if we explain it to them, Gumshoe and Maya will want to help, too. Right?"

"Yes…." Miles pushed away from the desk. His hand was tight around Phoenix's right up until they reached the door. It was a small gesture, but something about the thought of eating lunch all together like this, so casually with their friends…it made Miles feel that they were each stepping, bit by bit, deeper into each other's world.

He smiled to himself as they finally let go of each other, and joined their friends in the hall.

End


End file.
